The Spartan and the Spectre
by J.B. Writer
Summary: After the fall of Reach, Noble 6 like a ghost finds himself in another reality, waging another battle for a different cause. Shepard and co attempt to thwart the Reapers with his help.  Sovereign has other plans...
1. All New Materials

**A/N:** I loved Halo Reach. I love Mass Effect. So I crafted a story. The story takes place right in the middle of first Mass Effect and will span into the second one and complete it. Noble Six from Halo survives that awesome ending and another certain Spartan-II will make his appearance at some point in the story.

The reason this takes place in the Mass Effect universe and not a combination is to make the backstory as basic as possible. With the war ended by Master Chief, I thought bringing in Halo elements into the Mass Effect world much more interesting.

I will not give Shepard a first name or Noble Six a name… and I will work my way around that to respect those who like me loved our versions of the two characters. Shepard is a female, bouncing between Paragon and Renegade. Noble Six is a male.

Thanks for reading. And please give feedback!

* * *

**The Cerberus terminal flickers. A blue loading bar flashes beneath in 3D hologram form. The typical A.I. monotone female voice accompanies the text that follows.**

_~ Welcome to Cerberus Database 6.66 ~_

_Operation Inzagi Files Initiating..._

_Acquiring Subject Files..._

_~ Subjects on SSV Normandy ~ _

*click*

_Subject One: Liara T'soni_

_Race: Asari_

_Age: 106 Human Years_

_Occupation: Asari Scientist_

_- Dangerous high class biotic user._

_- Recruited and saved by Subject Six on the planet Therum._

_- Relatively young, attractive, innocent according to those who come in contact with her. Do not let appearance and personality fool. Engage in numbers._

_- Threat Level: 3_

_Subject Two: Garrus Vakarian_

_Race: Turian_

_Homeworld: Palaven_

_Occupation: Former High Rank C-Sec Officer._

_- Excellent with all firearms and numerous tech._

_- A sniper expert._

_- Recruited on Citadel._

_- Received grade five combat training and was chosen as potential Spectre candidate._

_- A calm investigator. Until… provoked . Engage in numbers._

_- Threat Level: 3_

_Subject Three: Lt. Ashley Williams_

_Race: Human_

_Age: 25_

_Occupation: Chief Gunner. Alliance Ground Trooper._

_- Family deep rooted in Alliance Army._

_- Expert in Heavy Armor and M7 Assault Rifle._

_- Heavy Weapons specialist._

_- Unit wiped out by Geth on Eden Prime Invasion, recruited by Subject Six after battling through invasion._

_- Known to injure overzealous male soldiers in her units with bare hands. Hates Cerberus with a passion. Engage in numbers._

_- Threat Level: 3_

_Subject Four: Urdnot Wrex_

_Race: Krogan_

_Occupation: Krogan Battlemaster_

_- An indestructible tank with Class 5 Krogan armor._

_- Recruited alongside Subject Two on Citadel._

_- Bounty Hunter, relentless, battle experience beyond even most combat worn Krogan._

_- Shotgun blast at point blank favorite battle technique._

_- Temper flares. Things die. Engage with extreme caution even with numbers._

_- Threat Level: 4_

_Subject Five: Tali' Zorah_

_Race: Quarian_

_Quarian Ship: Rayya_

_Occupation: Quarian Machinist_

_- Expert tech user._

_- Extremely intelligent with machines. Aids in repair and research on the SSV Normandy._

_- Recruited on Citadel after Subject Six's rescue from deceased criminal Fist._

_- Youthful in Quarian age but experienced in battle. Engage in numbers...  
_

_- Threat level: 3_

**A moving film slides up from beneath the 3D profiles, highlighting the sixth subject. A hologram of an armored woman in black, red, and white played with a bit of interference. The N7 logo seemed to glow in the darkness as emerald blaster fire ripped through the rock formation used for cover. Debris wouldn't stop this leader. Masked with a tinted red visor, she holds her position without fear or hesitation, firing back at the enemy, screaming at her troops with the intensity of a beast to circle and flank. A few geth are decapitated cleanly with rifle blasts from the barrel of her M7.**

_Subject Six: Commander Shepard_

_Race: Human_

_Occupation: Spectre, Commander of SSV Normandy._

_Home Planet: Earth_

_- Ranked Highest Soldier in the Alliance Fleet._

_- First ever Human Spectre._

_- Designated investigator against Saren's Betrayal._

_- Unmatched marksman and leader._

_- The symbol of hope for humankind in the galaxy. Engage with extremely high numbers._

_- Threat Level: 5_

* The typing pauses a bit, the terminal loading a classified file.**

** In hologram form, a soldier equipped with metal gun grey armor fades in. Plated in critical areas such as the chest with dark material around the joints, it was not similar to anything Cerberus or Alliance has developed. A dark visor covered the unseen eyes, while the entire mask itself contoured and curved around the subjects face. The armor looked heavy, but the movement told otherwise. An assault rifle in each hand, the armored warrior runs side by side with Commander Shepard laying to waste an army of Geth soldiers in the recorded footage.**

_~ Newest Normandy Member File Incomplete ~_

_Subject Seven: Real Name Unknown_

_Alias: Noble Six_

_Race: Human_

_Occupation: Unknown_

_Home Planet: Unknown_

_- Rescued and recruited by Normandy from ship wreck in the Titan Nebula._

_- Armor technology superior than current Cerberus classified armor designs._

_- Strength, Speed, Accuracy, prove to be on a much higher plane then even the best Alliance and Cerberus soldiers._

_- Rivals Subject Six's battle experience. Extremely lethal assassin._

_- Confirmed to have taken out entire Cerberus, Geth units, platoons, and massive groups by himself. Avoid at all costs._

_- Threat Level: … 6_

_~~ Subject Status: Constant Surveillance. ~~_

_- All Intel resources focused on SSV Normandy and Saren._

_- Surveillance to be overseen by informant Miranda Lawson._

*click * *click*

_~ Cerberus Network Signing Off ~_

** ~ Three Weeks Prior: Titan Nebula ~**

_We're in the middle of nowhere..._**  
**

It was an emergency call that brought Shepard's team into nothingness. The team wasn't too enthusiastic because the timing couldn't have been any worse. Hunting a mysterious dead floating spacecraft was only delaying the well deserved ass kicking for a certain Rogue Spector. An Alliance base received intel on a floating shipwreck near the planet Capek that couldn't be identified. It wasn't Cerberus. It wasn't Alliance. Presumably, it wasn't Geth as far as they could tell. It was protocol to keep space traffic clean. Shepard's team were called in for this chore.

"We're here commander." Joker, Normandy's self esteemed pilot pressed a few buttons on the console. He shifts the ship to docking mode. "Stealth systems at full capacity. We're talking her in."

"Good," An eager Shepard crossed her arms, staring out the cockpit window. "I'd really like to know what the Alliance seems to be freaking out about."

Joker sighed out of experience, "Always looking forward to the surprises don't you Commander?" he said knowing very well of the _surprises._

"Heck, you only live once Joker. Might as well make it fun." Shepard patted the pilot's shoulder, glancing eagerly at the floating ghost ship. "Williams, have you seen anything like this?"

"That's definitely not a Geth drop ship to me ma'am." Ashley Williams eyed over Joker's signature cap. "The colors are similar, but the canons, the plating. It just doesn't look right."

"Maybe it's a new advancement of some sort." Garrus chimed in calmly, watching from the ship's monitors. "Looks like this thing does have a bit more fire power than the normal Geth drop ship. But who knows? It could just be a variation."

"I don't think so." Tali corrected in that distinct accent, analyzing her own Geth information on her specialized omni-tool. "There are some elements of technology such as the rear engine design that do not look anything like the Geth. Not to mention the canons. The cylindrical design is just not right." She swung her attention to Shepard. "Nope. This is definitely not Geth technology as far as I know."

Shepard listened in agreement and so did the others. Quarians and Geth have had quite the history and Tali's expertise with Geth was worth about as much as any Quarian could give. The team took Tali's word with full faith.

"Something isn't right." Liara T'soni worryingly watched as the Normandy closed the distance. "Perhaps a part of me believes it's Saren. He could be setting us up for a trap. He's tried to set us up already numerous times. "

"And as always we'll be ready." Commander Shepard reaffirmed confidently, turning to her crew. "Garrus, Ashley, and Wrex, suit up. We're going in."

The ship rumbled a bit with every step, an armored Krogan coming in with helmet in one hand, and his shotgun in the other. Wrex salivated at the possibility of some action. That little Krogan cloning facility incident with Shepard has riled up this battlemaster quite well. Things needed to die and die painfully.

"This better not be a waste of time." Wrex stomped off, putting on that unusual many glowing eyed helm. "My poor shotgun needs some warming up."

Shepard sighed as Wrex was being Wrex, shaking her head while putting her black breather helmet. Her voice shifted to a more digital rendition. ""... Liara and Tali stand by for back up just in case the Krogan here runs us into trouble. Joker if anything strange goes on? Be ready to get us the hell out of here."

"Always commander." Joker complied, pulling the epic Normandy adjacent to the ghost ship. With a press of a button, the pilot sent the drop off connection with a loud creak that echoed into the docking bay. The Normandy dwarfed the smaller craft, its shadow overlapping half of the crumbled structure. Shepard geared up with a snap of her helm's safety clip, taking a peak back at his main tech expert through her rose colored shielding.

"We're right here if you need us Commander." Tali began to adjust and calibrate her omni-tools on her wrist. "I'll be monitoring the ship and seeing what you see."

"Yes, and please be careful Shepard." Liara softly spoke with much concern. "I do not trust this one bit."

"You worry to much blue." Shepard winked at the blue Asari playful. Passing by they mutually smiled, a pinkish blush in Liara's blue cheeks visible. Even in deathly times, the commander had to play cuddly with the attractive Asari in the ship. Not all found it as amusing.

An attractive soldier of her own, Ashley Williams just rolled her eyes as she placed her own pink and white helmet on. _Gah this flirting makes me sick! Stick to the job commander!_ she thought. This was a time for action and not lovey dovey nonsense for Williams. Mission 2125. Locate unidentifiable ship. Take out any hostiles. Rescue any survivors. Get the hell out of there clean and easy.

Shepard's philosophy obviously entailed a bit more style points.

"Alright. Let's move." The Commander stood by the door as her team filed into the docking bay.

Turning to the mission, the derelict ship was damaged heavily, suffering from exterior blows as well as inner implosions from the looks of the curvaceous damage. With the gaping holes it really seemed as if this dropship had flew through the depths of hell itself, and Satan its keeper held nothing back. Metallic charcoaled plates that lined the exterior of the ship had seen the 'demonic fires', almost completely hiding the purple finish that used to be there.

The most damage was concentrated around the rear engines. To make matters a little more complicated, the broken, caved-in entrance was weld shut as if it was melted on by extreme amounts of plasma fire. For Shepard, based on the damage assessment, this ship was clearly running away from something. Something that can do a lot of damage.

"Nothing like wasting perfectly good ammo on a doorway." Garrus pointed his trusty ol' Volkov sniper rifle at the hinge, blasting it clear off, the door wedging open. "By the way, did I mention that I've got a bad feeling about this?"

"Grow some Turian." Wrex grabbed the door handle with his huge grip, tearing the latch upward, creating a Krogan makeshift entrance. "I am feeling really great about this. Getting goose bumps."

"Triggers ready everyone. I'm going in first." Shepard leapt down and into the ship, eyes down the sights, gun barrel pointed into the pitch darkness. The lights were officially all out, not even a trace of emergency generators booting up. The Commander knew that this ship was in bad shape but inside it was worse than she thought. With no energy and no air finding survivors, at least organic ones, seemed unlikely.

"Going into night vision." Shepard's dark detail suddenly increased substantially. The others followed with a night vision switch and they all peered around the beaten ship. What they saw wasn't exactly a pleasant sight. It silenced them all.

Well... all except one.

"Looks like I missed out on all the fun." Wrex growled, cocking his shotgun back, kicking the ground.

Dead silence? Dead bodies had a knack for doing that. A lot of dead bodies makes it that much more impactful. There were dead bodies everywhere. None of them human. None of them Quarian. None of them Turian. None of them a known species as far as Shepard and this squad was concerned. This mysterious coffin of a ship was as chilling as the temperature around them.

"These creatures ring a bell anyone?" Garrus knelt down, peering at a pint sized creature with burned marks all over. Attention to its scrawny hand, the Turian noticed a mini blaster which resembled brass knuckles melted onto its limb. "This armor is a bit primitive looking, but with tech I've never run across." The Turian gleamed over to his commander. "Say, these things remind me of that old classic human movie you showed me on that long flight to Noveria. You know, with those little people, and the ring…"

"Hobbits?" Shepard vaguely remembered.

"Yes! They're like Hobbits but uglier!" Garrus smirked. "Like Wrex."

"Ugly like me maybe. But they're smaller too." Wrex rumbled. "Like _you_."

"Heh… *gulp* r-right…"

Shepard eyed another one of those 'grunt' looking creatures, this one with a big shoulder cannon driven into its broken shoulder, dried purple blood accumulating. "We might have some visitors outside of the known species that are in the Council."

Wrex paid little attention to the weight of the situation. "Hah! Look at this big, monkey in armor!" he clapped at this gargantuan beast that dwarfed him. Bullet wounds seemed to be the culprit of this monster's death. No respect for the dead when it came to this Krogan. "Whoa, check out this weapon."

Krogan eyeing that intricate edge-filled Warhammer that was in the dead beast's limp hand, Wrex wrenched it from the murdered monster. He surprised everyone when he lifted it with little effort, the energy still emitting from the weapon. "Heavy but not too heavy. A perfect weapon eh Shepard?"

"Unknown weapons, an unknown ship, multiple unknown species..." Ashley mouth was wide agape as she was eye to eye with an _Elite_ four jawed creature. It was adorned with just as intricate armor as any of these dead aliens, with a handle weakly in his left hand. "Just what have we found Commander?"

_SKZZT! _Williams grabbed the handle nonchalantly and suddenly a bright azure blade of energy phasing from it, the double edge beam making a shrieking sound that startled her.

"Gah!"

"Careful with the weapons!" Shepard yelled as the blade fell, power walking over and peering down into the dead eyes of this unknown alien warrior. "We don't know what the hell these things do!"

"Bah your no fun Shepard." Wrex waved his new favorite weapon around.

The Spectre just scoffed at Wrex as she stared at this _beast_. It looked humanoid but much larger, muscles pumped up like a body builder on steroids, covered by silver heavy armor that would challenge even a direct hit from an Alliance rocket launcher. It looked like a tan reptile, salamander-like, with its scales, sharp teeth, and long snout. In terms of the crew, they didn't even want to start mentioning that four jawed mouth that was wide agape, purple blood leaking down.

"Lets keep up recon. But it seems there's nothing alive on this ship." Shepard kept her composure as she always did, pressing her intercom switch on the side of her earpiece. "Tali are you getting any readings or information on this ship?"

_"Uh, sorry to say nothing Shepard. I am just as clueless as you right now. Connect me to a panel somewhere. There is no power but I am going to try and download a diagnostic and take anything I can."_

"Affirmative." Shepard released the intercom, attempting to find some sort of panel that looked as if it served as a main computer.

_This thing is cool. _Ashley picked up that sword again disregarding Shepard's orders, igniting the energy, waving it around as it cut through the space with no sound. It was the lightest blade she'd ever come across, much better than any melee weapon coming from the Alliance. One slice with this and Ash knew that dismembering a body completely in half was possible. For confirmation, she pressed it against the damaged wall, the blade going clear through the sparking alloy and into the metal veins of the ship, screeching as it did. This thing was slicing through ship material like it was butter.

The Chief gunner turned over to her teammates with kind of a bewildered stare. "We need to get one of these." She grinned mischeviously.

"Seems like these guys like to get close and personal." Wrex ran his huge finger down the Hammer's hilt, wanting to field test it. "I like them already Shepard."

The Commander rolled her eyes at them both. "Yeah well this is all going into Alliance lockup for evidence and analyzing so don't get too comfortable you two."

"Oh scared of the unknown, gotta investigate! Bah!" Wrex growled. "At the end of the day, I am getting this weapon Shepard!"

_Unknown…_

So many things still unknown, even after the mass effect driver discovery. An unknown species? That was just impossible. Too much of the galaxy was being patrolled and occupied since humans met up with the Council all those years ago. With aliens having this type of ship technology, surely they would have been found by now. Shepard wanted to believe that maybe these were the Protheans that were much spoken of, but she knew it wasn't right. Even an extinct race couldn't match the description they were met with on this dead ship. Her visions of a Reaper apocalypse were nothing like these creatures. How much of the galaxy did they not uncover?

"Uh Shepard, you better come check this out." Garrus used his fingers to signal the commander to get over quick.

Shepard broke out of her trance hurryingly, glancing as the Turian was kneeling over a lifeless body that slumped against the wall limp and spread. A dried blood smear was painted down the broken barricade. Combine with the trauma on the front of the chest plate, it was as if this body had been pinned against it with extreme force, and dragged downward in a vicious kill that left its mark. The body was in a high tech, dark jade armor, with almost a camo looking finish on it. Silver and black armor plating dominated the bottom half, the carcass' elaborate mask cracked in half. A huge sniper rifle of primitive yet strange was at his side.

"A… human?" Shepard recognized at first glance staring in bewilderment.

"Jun A-266, Noble 3." Garrus read the dog tag, pulling it off gently. "I wonder what that means. Is this a name for part of a platoon or strike force with the Alliance or Cerberus?"

"Not that I ever heard of." Ashley pondered. "What do you think Commander?"

_No Alliance markings. No Cerberus markings. Noble Three? Is that some sort of code name for an undocumented mercenary group?_

Shepard was in too deep of thought to reply to her teammates. The ship's interior was as alien as the first time this Spectre saw a Turian warship. These animalistic beasts resembled the animals seen on Earth but far more advanced in evolution. The weapons looked much more devastating beyond Geth blasters. Even this Jun who was recognizably human, certainly didn't appear like any bounty hunter or independent mercenary Shepard had ever seen.

"This isn't Cerberus or Alliance grade armor." Shepard finally muttered, searching Jun's body for more clues, the hardened emerald armor not letting any access. "This is way over our heads. We need more eyes and heads to solve this."

"We better report this to homebase to-"

_THUD!_

Ashley was just done catching her breath, only to have it taken away again. A loud crash came from behind, the team jumping turning all blasters and scopes towards the area ready to light up this dinged spaceship. They all gasped, locked in place as a gray armored soldier similar to this Jun was on the floor, hand reaching out, a weak groan following.

There was a survivor.

"There's a human a-and... he's alive!" Ash ran over stumbling, getting to her knees and checking on the beaten soul.

Shepard rushed concerned, observing the lower wall. "Williams is he alright?"

There was that familiar gray-tinted visored mask. A barely concious soldier with a different variation in terms of look but definetly in the ballpark of his green helmed counterpart. It was a soldier with armor so damaged it was literally falling apart at the seams. The hefty chest plate was dinged up and lacerated many places from apparent blast wounds. The burn marks on areas where there wasn't a crack or contusion finished off the rest of this beaten look. The soldier was mangled. Fresh blood still even seemed to be dripping out in numerous places. Shepard glanced around and quickly found his dog tag.

_Noble Six… Spartan-B312._

"He's alive commander but barely." Ashley checked his weak pulse. "We need to get him help now."

"Alright Ash, grab and get him to the medical bay for Chakwas." Shepard stood up thinned eyed and took command as she was so good at doing. "Wrex and Garrus, we'll run one last sweep of the perimeter as we stabilize the survivor's situation. Tali grab all the information you can from the terminal. We need to get Alliance people on the scene right now and find out what the hell is going on here. Joker!"

"Hear you loud and clear commander! Patching you through to Alliance Fleet now."

"You heard it team! On the double!"

The crew moved with haste to their leader's will as the dying soldier struggled. The visions for this Noble Six in the gray armor wasn't like the calm space around him. Inside his head the war raged on. Dying was supposed to be Noble Six's fate, just like his brothers and sister in combat not too long ago. All he could _hear_ were the sounds. The sounds of dying innocents and yells of his Noble squad team coming in a barrages and waves. All he could _see_ were groups of Elite Sangheli warriors coming at him with those deadly blades. Noble Six let out a weak gasp.

Ashley blinked, still having him cradled and running into the Normandy, the crew full of commotion. "Hang in there soldier. We're here to help! Don't you give up!"

_Spartans... don't give up._

_... We get even..._

_"Reach has been good to me Noble Six. Let me repay her with this. Don't you take this away from me."_

_"Alright Noble squad... you are on your own… Noble One signing off…"_

_"Hah! I'm ready to die mother f-er… are you?"_

_"I am taking every last one of you Covenant bastards down with me. Spartans never die."_

_Noble Six... out..._


	2. Light

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews and feedback. I take it all to heart guys. Love it. :) You guys are big fans of both games canon, and I want to be as accurate as possible so thank you.

About Shepard and Noble being "bland". I think I am going nameless and not so much lack of a personality. Shepard whatever name, renegade or paragon, is charismatic and a great leader. Noble 6 no matter what his armor or name was a loyal, no bull crap Spartan. I will try and respect the customization as well as give enough character to not make them boring.

Wish me luck!

* * *

**~ The SSV Normandy: Communications Bay ~  
**

Our favorite Commander groaned with a glimpse of self-pity.

"Shepard, do you know what this discovery implies to humanity? If I had a cent for every time you've-"

_Ugh, Udina, how did he get this job anyway? _

"... Treat this honor with some damn respect." A certain diplomat was on fire. "This unknown alien cargo can be the discovery of a lifetime. Where are those alien teammates of yours? They had better not be contaminating the scene any more than they probably already have."

_Just stay calm Shepard._

"This discovery might just sway the Council to forget your ludicrous Reaper speech."

_Alright! Come on Shepard. One time. Just one time. A fist to the face should solve the-_

"Shepard, are we coming through clear?" Captain Anderson's voice broke this vixen of a Commander's stewing temper.

"Uh sorry, yes can you repeat that? I was trying to remember what we're going to have for dinner tonight."

David Anderson sighed craning his head towards Udina, Shepard with a thoughtful finger on her chin. "… I actually think tonight is rehydrated pork chops and apple capsules." The Commander paused a bit for a well-timed lick of those fem lips. "… Yummy."

"Why you disrespectful-" Udina was fronted by Anderson.

"Excuse us Shepard. We know Udina here can get a little overzealous about these things," The War hero tried, as always, to play peaceful ambassador. "But we do need to get the facts straight and plan our reveal of this discovery to the Council."

"And the galaxy as well Anderson," Udina puffed, straightening out that spiffy white Alliance uniform. "Think about it both of you." He began holding his hands out in front of his face, imagining the headlines in big bold letters. "Commander Shepard of the Alliance Fleet. The first human Spectre. The first to find evidence of new races and technology since the year 2157. "

Shepard just ran a finger through her locks, groaning. "For one damn second can you get your head out of your politics?"

The Commander let off a relieving sigh getting a monkey off her back. She finally told Udina off directly and it felt great. The scornful diplomat just stared beady eyed through the defiant holographic Shepard, growling to himself as the commander had her signature charming smirk.

"Let's go over the facts," She began counting with her gloved fingers. "At fifteen hundred hours we investigated the derelict ship the Alliance is now dubbing _Dead Drop. _This ship is now officially confirmed to not be linked to any Council species."

Shepard began typing on the side panel, images floating by in slideshow format. "Furthermore, we've officially found four unidentified race types donned in mysterious armor and weaponry. We've found one dead human soldier and another one barely surviving with massive injuries. They had their own types of weapons and protection, nothing Alliance or Cerberus build that we know of."

The two ambassadors turned to one another trying to make sense of the situation.

"Uh speaking of which, how is the survivor doing?" Anderson asked solemnly.

"He's barely holding on was the last report." Shepard's mood darkened on cue. "The guy was on death's door until Chakwas gave him a stimpak straight to the heart. She's really doing all she can but... we still don't know."

"Sorry to hear that." Anderson sighed. "I was hoping for some good news."

"Damn it." Udina gritted his teeth pounding his fist to his palm. "We could use him for more information."

"We'll be lucky just to get him back up and alive." Shepard spun her attention over to the vital reports in the data display. "The damage on him, the sub-temperatures of space, and the lack of air… Heck. How someone can survive that?"

A moment of silence of three pondering heads now ruled the holographic conversation.

"So two humans, with unknown weapons and armory on a nameless ship of undocumented aliens… probably hostile," Anderson mused. "This throws a little wrench into the Saren and Geth problem doesn't it?"

"Of course it does. We cannot let this opportunity slip away." Udina barked with fervor. "Saren and the Geth will be stopped _eventually._ But Shepard has priceless information that can change the course of history and we need to get on it now. We can't let some Turians or Salarians take any credit for this," he sighed with disgust.

"This should be our number one priority!"

Shepard bit her lip and couldn't disagree anymore. Sure she agreed that humans needed to integrate deeper into to the Council but they didn't need to get in bed with them. Human progress is important but all that progress would mean nothing after a mass genocide of the universe. The bullshit of the political world had no place with this Spectre, especially right now. As Shepard's father told her numerous times. You shouldn't be an ass kisser when you need to be an ass kicker. Anderson sympathized with the dirty work. Udina would never understand this because he wasn't a _soldier_ like Anderson was.

Like Shepard is.

"Saren is plotting to bring the galaxy to an end." This fem soldier had just about enough. "My team will continue to analyze what we have but we stick to the plan. The objective priorities don't change."

"Not this Reaper talk again Shepard. Please."

"You just don't get it do you?" Shepard growled. channeling a lion. "This is how I say it goes down. We'll try our best to revive this survivor and get more information. I don't care what you do. Send troops. Send doctors. Send scientists. Send lawyers! Confiscate it!"

She glared at them with all seriousness. "…We have a galaxy to save."

The Commander always did have a way of getting her point across.

"… I agree Shepard and we don't need to waste anymore time." Anderson began to sign off. "Good luck. Like I've said before, you're making us real proud here soldier."

"Likewise Captain," She saluted.

"This is madness Shepard." Udina begged. "I strongly disagree but you better keep us posted on every acti-"

_CLICK!_

"Oops." The Commander let go of the sign off button. "Clumsy fingers always get me."

"_You're the definitely the coolest Commander." _Normandy pilot chimed through intercom. _"Although it is kinda funny how those clumsy fingers seem to disappear with a blaster in the hand."_

"Set coordinates to Feros Joker." Shepard turned leaving the COMM room. "I am assuming everyone is in the Medical Bay?"

"_Right again Commander. They're waiting for you."_

**~ SSV Normandy: Medical Bay ~  
**

_Click click click click_

_Beep!_

The anticipation blanketed our Normandy crew, coiling around them like an annoying swarm, testing their resolve to wait. Team Normandy hated waiting. These were 'do it now' soldiers, engineers, and excavators after all. Whether it was finding answers or beating up people to find answers, instant gratification was needed. The room was almost at a standstill, the group sitting around the main life support for what felt like an entire day. Besides the near death situation as Noble Six was being brought in by Ash Williams, it seems his vitals were at least stabilizing for the moment.

Noble Six had a chance to be saved and that's what the Alliance's finest medic Chakwas was going to do.

_Click click click... click._

_Beep!_

The noise was getting to them.

_Click click… click…_

_Beep!_

"Holy Genophage!"

Apparently, it bothered some more than others.

"So is this guy gonna live or not?" Wrex shot out impatiently as he was cross armed in boredom, leaning in the back of the room, lurking in the shadows like a bouncer at club Afterlife.

His teammates just stared at him, dumbly shaking their heads. Chakwas' uncanny attention did not leave her computer monitor as she spoke. "Like I said for the umpteenth time, it's not looking good. But thankfully things aren't getting worse."

"Weak sauce." The Battlemaster's voice thumped. "Besides Shepard? Humans are such bags of weak sauce! A training rookie Krogan can take this much damage and walk away fine. We're wasting time! We need to get that punk Saren."

"On the contrary," The mature doctor adjusted her seat. "I've seen this type of damage and trauma on many a dead Krogan during medical training. Considering the circumstances this young man is incredible."

"Ungh." Wrex shook the frustration off, tantrum-ing his way out of the room. Not seeing any action for a couple days made him one hell of frustrated Krogan. "I am going to go grab some grub. Chime in when something actually happens."

"Patience is a virtue you Krogan really don't have do you?" Garrus cracked, meditating with eyes closed.

"A head is what a certain Turian wouldn't have if he doesn't shut his mouth." Wrex stormed out to the kitchen, taking all the testosterone and aggression far out. Garrus ignored it with only a long breath.

On the other side of the support bed was a surprisingly more than concerned Ashley Williams. Her apathy it was plain and simple. There's a common bond between those who dawn the armor. Soldiers understand each other at least on that front. This Noble Six _was _a young soldier and was one on the brink of death. The sight reminded her of what happened on Eden Prime. A lot of fine young soldiers were slaughtered that day. The most blood she had ever seen in action and it was for absolutely nothing. Those memories of running into such heartless murders gave her chills.

_Chills... _

Williams remembered that four jawed creature staring at her with those beady dead eyes. She shook her head to shake off the thought. In her mind she already had drawn out an image about this soldier. It was a faded picture of who he was but this survivor was definitely a good guy fighting the monsters.

"He appears so young." Liara looked over to Chakwas. "He can't be much older than twenty human years old."

"Good call Professor T'soni. He's nineteen in fact." The Doctor mused. "And that's not the biggest surprise according to my findings. He is the strangest specimen I've ever analyzed and treated. When the Commander arrives I will fill you all in."

"Nineteen?" Ash blinked, glancing down. _You're a young soldier like I was. I was nineteen coming into the Alliance._

Ashley Williams of the 2nd Frontier Division didn't see any action earlier in her career. It was part of the Williams stigma in the Alliance. This Noble Six based on the scars seemed like he'd been seeing action for years. Was he fighting just as a mere teenager? If Ash would look like this on a medical table at nineteen, she was glad fate treated her a bit more kindly. She wasn't _this _tough. With all that armor off and even in such a beat up condition, his body seemed trained beyond anything she'd ever seen. Better than those meatheads back at Alliance training facilities. Lean, muscular, powerful.

_Pecks… abs… _

…_. Oh god what are you thinking!_

"Ahem," Garrus peaked over. "Lieutenant I think you might be slobbering over the patient."

"S-s-shut up!" Ash scowled. Tripping over her thoughts. "I-I… I am just concerned!"

"What's with the commotion? Any news?" Shepard brought some calmness with just her mere presence much to Ashley's relief. Walking in, now dressed in her tight black and gold trimming Alliance jumpsuit, the Commander proceeded to go over the results of the test.

"Ah Shepard." Dr. Chakwas finally took her view off the monitors. "Our patient is in critical condition but is stabilizing. We need to look at these numbers."

"Besides the damage is something wrong?" The Commander's face curled.

"Not at all. Actually it's quite amazing." Chakwas chuckled at the vital display. "It seems-"

"Shepard!" Tali busted in the room with a bounce to those Quarian steps, timely interrupting the conversation with much excitement.

"Tali, what's up?"

"I think I've found something that you all might be interested in." Tali began to type on her omni-tool with the speed of a facebooker, engaging the built-in holographic projector. "It took a while, but after many failures I have learned that the programming language of the technology isn't like anything we have on any current ship to date."

Shepard didn't get the geek talk, her attention on the floating image in the middle of the room. "And…?"

"Well after digging even deeper I found that there _is_ a programming language that stimulates the drop ship's information grid and even the controls to an extent. The algorithms match about ninety percent."

The crew was clueless to the discovery and their faces showed it. Tali was probably grinning huge behind that Quarian survival suit, knowing she was about to drop a knowledge bomb. None of them seemed all that amused besides Liara.

"Is this why you needed my research files on the artifacts?" The blue archeologist blinked twice.

"Exactly. Using some of those files on the artifact data you've found on your journeys, I ran the same ancient algorithms from my omni-tool. As a result, I am certain that the programming technology in that ghost ship only uses a slighty different variation of what the Protheans would have used."

The team's heart skipped.

"So, those aliens are Protheans?" Shepard perked. "I didn't see anything like these from the visions of the beacon."

"I can also attest to that." Liara remembered sharing Shepard's vision so clearly and vividly.

"Not exactly," Tali'Zorah Vas Rayya activated more buttons, unreadable text cycling through the projector. "I believe that this technology is a variation, perhaps these creatures are another 'extinct' race that has had some sort of contact with the Protheans."

Shepard attempted to confirm, "But nothing concrete."

"I only have theories sadly." The Quarian answered.

Garrus waved his hands ergency. "I see you're going to treat us to an omni-tool video." The Turian was as eager as anyone. "What exactly do you have to show us?"

"Well, I've found footage." Tali morphed the hologram into a paused image of a battle ridden world, the camera a weak video full of static but it was quite clear for what it was.

"L-like a security camera?" Ashley asked.

"Yes, there were monitors all around the ship apparently" Tali prepped the imagery." This is the security footage from the last couple hours of the ship that I pieced together using multiple angles. I am figuring that this might answer some questions about what we've found."

Shepard always loved the Quarians talents. "Tali you really are a genius."

"Oh… n-no," The blushing cheeks were hidden behind that purple glass veil. "I am just using what I've been given Shepard. Thank Liara as well."

"Great a movie." Wrex had some abomination of a Krogan snack in his hand coming in. The others plugged their noses in disgust. "Finally something to be excited about."

Shepard held her nose, closed the distance between herself in the image and away from Wrex's food. The crew followed suit. "Play it Tali."

"Affirmative Commander," With a few presses of the omni tool, the footage begins to roll.

_(The holographic image shifts in motion to a sky high view dropping rapidly. The camera angle being taken was located beneath the ship. There were distorted clips and flashes of explosions causing static on hologram, too many to get a gauge on where they were coming from. Bullet rounds, missiles, plasma blasts came down like rain drops from a violent storm. Around the landing zone, the earth beneath was cracked and desolate, fissures scattering across the scape. It looked like the ground itself was on fire.) _

_(This scene was death in motion. This planet was barely holding itself together and above the ground were piles and piles of bodies. This was a besieging that caused a deluge of dead aliens and many more primitively armored humans. This was a battle for the ages.)_

**~ Year 2552, Planet Reach ~  
**

The skies glowed blood crimson as the Reach's surface was being annihilated by a well oiled killing machine. The Covenant truly were a vicious and efficient enemy. Halsley was correct. Planet Reach's fall was inevitable. The _Pillar of Autumn_, the one glimmer of hope promised to human kind had left Reach space for a solid three hours now. Noble's final mission was complete. Their sixth member didn't know what exactly he delivered to Keyes but he hoped to hell it was worth it.

How could an A.I. turn this blood bath of a war? They were outclassed in technology and numbers. Six's soldier instincts kicked in so he wouldn't question too much. Shut your mouth. Follow orders. Finish the mission.

The hours of bombing went by with helpless soldiers falling around him. The coupe de gras was supposed to be Noble Six's last stand. From the heavens above was an approaching Phantom, heavily armored drop ships to the mighty Covenant army, transporting their ground troops to finish the job. That job instilled butchering off strayed and weakened humans that were still alive, fighting valiantly for the planet. This particular Phantom was the first of many Phantoms that were intended to land in the area, doing one last scan of the zone before the glassing begins.

It wasn't a priority but gathering up injured brethren was the only reason this drop ship was landing on the ground. There is no room for the weak and lame in the Covenant army. But if they could drag their carcasses into the ship, they would be saved. If not? Well…

"We land and finish off any of humans you come in contact with." The Elite growled at his minions, ready as ever to lay waste to their enemies. Many grunts cackled, numerous jackals howled, and the lone Brute with a hammer stood silent. All the while grinning their toothy sneers.

"As you say Sangheli," The Ape looking beast felt the carrier land. "The Prophets were right. Victory will soon be ours."

The Elite's energy blade erupted in a brilliant array from his handle, shooting a disappointed look to the Brute. "… If it only was that simple fool. We've won nothing yet."

The latch entrance to the ship opened automatically with a release of the pressure mechanism, the precursor to the final rush was imminent. There was only one little problem for these blood thirsty Covenant though. All of the alpha troops that were supposed to clear the ground, waiting for rescue, were on the floor face down, in mixed puddles of death- dust, their own innards, and blood. To the surprise of the alien warriors, two shadows now stood right in front of them. The silhouettes were instantly and frighteningly recognizable.

It was the shape of their nightmares. The last image so many of their own brothers in arms would see right before their demise.

_Spartans_

"What do you think about this ship?" The gray one said as stoic as usual.

"Not my style Six, but we'll take it." The green one cracked back with a heavy accent.

"Destroy them!" The Elite shouted only to be replied with no mercy from his enemy. The front-line of grunts and jackals soldiers erupted in flames and shrieks, multiple frag grenades blinding the Sangheli in the light flash, taking out his shields as well.

One third of Noble Team were here and doing what they do best - taking out as many Covenant they could. Noble Six's well timed grenades took out the front wedge in a fragged mess, now Jun's well placed sniper rifle blasts at point blank range hammering the Brute into the ship's inner wall. The jade colored Spartan was relentless, blasting multiple 55mm bullets straight through its armored chest. It took almost an entire magazine to down the beast but Jun was pleased with the results.

"CURSE YOU!" The Brute fell, clenching his hammer the blood running down his black fur. "AARGH!"

"Never really believed in curses," Jun grabbed him by neck, and finished him off with another shot to his head clearing a gaping hole right through it. "Sorry to disappoint."

"Raargh!" From behind the Elite attempted to impale Jun's neck with that blade of energy, only to be met with bullet wounds that scattered from his torso all the way up to that lizard neck, splitting its right side wide open. Jun smirked calmly in reply to the carnage.

"They want us dead so badly." The Gray Spartan stepped on its neck. "We don't take requests do we?"

"No sir." Jun scoffed at the comment, Noble Six having his assault rifle pointed right behind him, the smoke from the barrel fizzling out.

"Now we're even by the way." Six breathed heavy behind his mask, weakly lowering his rifle.

Jun shrugged. "I save you from five blade wielding Elites, not to mention the oncoming Covenant armies and you call that even?" The two began stepping over dead bodies, climbing into the ship and looking for the main controls.

"I was handling myself pretty well for an hour thank you very much." Six kicked away a dead Grunt, punting it half a football field's distance.

"Modest of you Six." Jun observed out to the deathly horizon of a planet about to be bombarded to Hell. Things were bad but they were about to get a of lot worse. He reloaded his rifle. "Enough chat. We need to get this Phantom up and running. Then we have to get past the other ships. Chances are slim but it's the only way out."

Six only glared behind his mask helpless. Even after all Noble and the other Spartans platoons scattered throughout Reach have done, this planet was still falling in biblical proportions. The strongest UNSC fleet, the heart of the UNSC was crumbling. The last stepping stone to Earth was now in enemy hands. Too many wasted lives for this kind of defeat.

"You shouldn't have come back for me." The Grey Noble spat, a bit of blood running down his mouth. Injuries were clearly mounting up as both Spartans made their way towards the front of the hijacked Phantom.

"My orders were complete." Jun was hurryingly looking for the piloting panel. "I delivered Hasley to CASTLE and she locked herself in and told me the same thing you just told me." He located a glowing terminal, tossing a piece of a Grunt's arm off of the board.

"I wouldn't leave-"

"Rafagh… Raargh…"

Spartan A-266 took a peak behind the passenger seat noticing a half-burnt Grunt squirming for its life. He growled taking his rifle butt and caved its skull in with one traumatic smash. After a moment to make sure it was dead, he finished.

"…A Noble behind."

Noble Six stared at the dead little beast, but appreciated the thought Jun was sharing. They shared a mutual nod. Both of them knew living to tell tales of this escape was about as slim as getting hit by lightning thrice times. It didn't matter anyway. To him they should have been dead a long time ago. Might as well give these Covenant a little more trouble for their efforts.

_Shit. _Spartan B312 stared at the Phantom console.

For Noble Six, the Spartan training was kicking in slowly, even when the body and mind was nearly at null from massive blood loss. He recognized these Phantom controls but it definitely wasn't like riding a bike just yet. He had to concentrate.

_Reverse polarized triggers for the engines. Use the hand pods for maneuvering, blaster turrets in heat seeking mode. Accelerator boost, as always, at the feet... _

"I think I got it." Six clenched his fist.

"You _think _so huh?" Jun was seriously skeptical.

"... I'd bet my life on it."

A bet is exactly what it was. It was like playing Russian roulette and Noble Six was betting with a life he didn't have. He was ready for his death and was owed a death but fate is strange. God only knows how he now found himself here on this hijacked ship with the improbable help of his teammate. For a gruesome hour he was making his last stand, slaughtering countless Covenant, numerous of the best Elite soldiers at this very outpost. He was wounded, beaten, but still on his feet. The Spartan-III Beta Training program must have been completely brutal and he was tops in his class.

Maybe surviving this wasn't so impossible after all.

_How many more of you Covenant do I have to take out? _The Phantom's engines blared with a twist of his wrist.

There was no hope when every enemy you kill sprouts two more. Elite soldiers almost had him. A seemingly inevitable death blow from two Elites was thwarted when a few sniper rounds went right through their brains. Jun always had the_ greatest_ timing.

"Not like I am worried or anything but," Jun's accent cut through Six's thought. "I am assuming you've trained to fly one of these things at some point?"

"I got it." The Expert pilot sat at the controls grimacing from his wounds. He was giving a white lie. He was an expert Sabre pilot but not so much Covenant ships. Compound that with being chased by countless Banshees and Phantoms, Jun had every right to be worried.

"I'll get us out of here…" Six clutched his side.

"You alright?" The third Noble was getting really concerned about his partner, noticing that the wounds from battling hordes of Covenant solo were beginning to slow him. Blood stained the gray MJONIR armor and it was only getting worse. Could Six even make it to the atmosphere?

"Just concentrate on your job and I'll do mine." Noble Six was as frank as he was tough. Not showing weakness the best he could he pulled up on the pods. It was sort of like trying to prevent a net of water from leaking but he was trying.

"Roger that Six." The Phantom began initiating lift off as Jun admired the Spartan way. Control the pain. Stay the path. You will have victory.

Jun stalked over to the entrance, kicking the dead Elite to the side, kneeling into sniper position. "Get us up and I'll lay them down."

At thirty feet elevation eight Covenant were dead. At sixty feet about sixteen had bit the dust. At a two hundred almost fifty have gone down. Jun's sniper skills still brought a grin to Six even after all this time. The Phantom flew off, accelerators at maximum usage, as the ground was cleared, attempting to hit orbit from a less crowded airspace. The two could finally breathe for a second as they made some distance between them and the enemy. The next conversation just had to happen. Jun had been wondering this ever since he saved his sixth brother from impending death.

"Tell me," Jun still carefully kept his eye on the scope as they made their getaway. "How did Noble One go… _missing_?"

The gray armored soldier paused, playing the image in his head, mostly shards of metal in flames coming to mind. "He sacrificed himself flying his carrier straight into a Scarab. Took it out."

Silence.

"… Noble Four?"

"An Elite blade from behind." Six stated just as plainly, the two of them once again at a loss for words.

That is until Noble Six smirked. "But he did call it a mother f-er and stabbed its neck before he went."

"Emile." Jun chuckled. "That crazy son of a bitch."

The two last Noble team members fell quiet for their fallen teammates, the sounds of a dying planet echoing around them. This time it was a more reflective silence. The faces of Jorge, Kat, Carter, and Emile were still fresh in their minds. It's true that Spartans are made to eventually die that glorious death. But the struggle on Reach, where team Noble continued to defy the odds like no other time before… it had struck a chord in both of them. Team Noble and Reach deserved to live. Not to be killed by these lunatics.

Jun clutched his sniper rifle, eyes wide, looking to the blood red sky of the planet they failed to defend. "I know our brothers and sisters have peace where ever they reside."

Six reflected. "... To Noble."

"... To Reach." Jun added, taking his attention back to the scope.

_Honor Noble…_

_Remember Reach…_

"Alright," The sniper cracked his knuckles. "Lets take some more down with us just in case we-"

"No, here's the plan." Noble Six put the pedal to the metal. "We get out alive. And we get some payback for what they did to the planet. We hit them back two fold. Got it?"

Jun wanted to believe. There was a concentrating silence. There was no way around this. This wasn't just for them. This was for the Noble team. This was for the human race. Noble's story would not end on Reach. Six and Jun made that a promise to themselves.

"Now that's what I am talking about." Jun broke a smile behind his sniper scope, beginning to fire at will on incoming Banshees, doing unreal damage. The hi-jacked Phantom flew towards the sky, soon breaking into space. Their enemies were closing in fast, blasters lighting up the hull of the ship. It was not looking good but Noble One ingrained this in their heads.

_Don't look back. Don't hesitate. Finish the job Noble._

**~ SSV Normandy: Medical Bay ~  
**

_(The sound from the security viewer was coming in more distorted and cutting out as the integrity of the ship was compromised. The hi-jacked phantom seemed to be now in deep space, breached holes now visible. __The Spartans were being bombarded with Covenant fire at a relentless pace. A well-aimed plasma missile suddenly rips through the hull, smashing Jun into the wall impaling him. Noble Six turns in visibly flustered. The green Spartan streaks down the wall dead instantly a bloody mess, Six slamming his fist into the controls in anger.)_

"Guess we know how the green one died now." Wrex muttered his mouth wide open, literally watching this as closely as a child would his or her favorite cartoon show.

"Shut it and watch." Garrus quieted him.

_(The Phantom was doomed. The blaster holes became more abundant as all external shields were rendered useless. The controls were also no longer responsive, Six getting up from his piloting spot to man a turret. Before many shots could be fired a blue light appears catching his attention, the camera trying to adjust to the light. An explosion rattles the ship, engulfing the entire camera's view in ethereal light. A huge popping noise clipped the audio as the camera feed goes to permanent static.)_

The Normandy fell just as silent, the hologram hissing before shutting itself off. Tali offed her omni-tool with flip of her finger, turning to her teammates who were as stated speechless. The conversation took a while to get started.

"Y-yeah, great job Tali." Shepard craned to Chakwas and the rest of the squad.

"Those two soldiers took them all out." Ashley gleemed to herself, admiring. "It took a seige of ship fire to take these guys out. That was amazing."

"Now that's good TV," Wrex rarely gave respect. "That's where I want to go to prove myself. Can we go now Shepard?"

"We don't even know what 'where' is." Garrus scratched his scaled head, that odd shaped mouth quivering. "That falling planet… they called it Reach right?"

"Right," Shepard said somberly still empathizing for that planet. She couldn't help but feel for Noble Six and where he came from. She'd seen bad invasions before. This _Fall of Reach_ seemed as bad as anything she had ever seen or experienced. If only she truly saw it in person. It was scary how that fate seemed so close to what team Normandy was trying to prevent.

"I've been many places in this universe, but never have I heard of a planet named Reach." Liara was perplexed. "None of the Asari archives have anything on such a place either."

Shepard began thinking about something. The way the footage cut out. "... At the end of the tape. That wasn't some normal explosion. Right before it goes static. It seemed almost ghostly didn't it? Like a vapor of some sort?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Ashley was trying to find the words. "Almost, like how they describe that bright light before you die? That's what I'd imagine it would look like anyway."

There was a pause before Liara politely took the middle of the room and cleared her throat. "We now have an idea on what happened to this fallen soldier but I wish for us to dig deeper."

"What do you mean?" Shepard asked.

Liara wouldn't look her team in the eye, signaling a crazy idea. "I-I… will try and _join_ with this Noble Six." The Asari stuttered. "I don't know if it will work. But if he dies, we run the chance of never finding the answers to what happened to that ship or what this means for us. Perhaps these aliens who attacked Reach are coming here. Who knows?"

Shepard had connected with Liara before. This Asari could see scrambled images and thoughts clearer than her partner could think it. The young asari had a point. She helped unlock the Reaper mystery. Perhaps this all could be cleared up with the same technique.

Garrus was intrigued. "Is it even possible for someone who's unconscious to join with you?"

"It has been done but it is not easy." The Asari biotic stepped over to Noble Six, looking over his body. She knew there was a bit of a risk but she had confidence in herself. "Shepard with your permission and Doctor Chakwas' clearance I would like to try."

"I see no reason to deny you if this has been done before." Doctor Chakwas gave the blessing. "I will monitor him to make sure if anything goes wrong."

"I don't think we have much of a choice." Shepard nodded. "Do it Liara."

"Very well Commander." The Asari began the connection, trying to coerce Noble's mind to let go.

The team watched on as she closed her eyes, calmly breathing, her biotic energy glowing from her blue skin. Inside the calmness was a hectic battle. The asari's consciousness was struggling, trying to find Noble Six's conscious mind. For an Asari trying to connect to someone's conscious brain was like finding a huge water source in a huge maze of bonedry tunnels. On top of that, most of the pathways had astral blocks. A conscious partner willing to share a connection would be a straight path to the source. On someone who resists, it gets much more complicated like a puzzle. An unconscious body is a similar deal.

Liara had to find that opening and she was determined to do so. Her persistence was coming to fruition after a hard fought minute. Liara's eyes slowly became that signature jet black. Images began to flow into her mind like a river as she broke through. She completely opened up his mind. She gasped.

_Young children. Screaming. Guns. Pain. Armors. Death. Onyx. Spartans. Reach. Covenant. A Light._

"Agh!" Liara's connection was stopped at a standstill but it was not her own doing. A firm grip on her delicate throat was the cause, her windpipe being shut off. A revived Noble Six had a choke on her. The Asari was just about to black out until she found herself thrown back at incredible speeds, crashing into a desk, yelling out as she hit the floor.

"Wait! We're here to help! Oof!" Ashley pleaded only to be shoved aside with little effort to the ground.

"Hold it human!" Wrex began to charge at the awoken Spartan, expecting to slam the kid into the wall with his 650 pound frame and pin him there. He leapt at Noble Six expecting a pancake, but instead felt inertial force. It was unbelievable but a human half his size just lifted him up, using his own momentum dropping him on the medical support bed, the metal cracking in half. The Krogan groaned, a minor headache brewing. Wrex was thanking his thick head. "Ow..."

"Commander arm yourself!" Garrus grabbed his Raikou pistol from his holster, pulling it out only to have it kicked away from him, a solid right hand leveling the Turian to the ground. "Nngh!"

The handgun skidded across the floor. Noble Six's head was on a swivel, meeting eyes with Shepard. Their concentrated eyes locked. Two of the world's best met with stares but it was only for a second. The Spartan dove for Garrus' pistol, taking it in mid roll, getting up with finger on the trigger pointing it at Shepard. Six succeeded.

He just didn't expect to be staring down the barrel of the Commander's blaster as well.

"Not bad." Shepard smirked under the pressure. The crew's eyes seemed twice the size as normal. Both the spectre and the spartan had pistols right against their foreheads in a stalemate, pressed right into the skin.

"Drop the gun." Noble Six demanded.

"I think we were going to tell you to do the same thing." Shepard exaggerated her pupils to the left and right.

Six took a quick perimeter check with his peripheral vision, noticing an angry Krogan with a shotgun, a Quarian with a pistol, a Turian with a sniper rifle, and a female gunner with an assault rifle all aimed right at him. He felt right at home. Spartans are always outnumbered.

Six got serious. "Think I am afraid to go? I'll take you out with me sister."

Shepard scowled at the thought. "Look here kid. You wouldn't even be here doing this if we hadn't pulled your ass out of that dead ship. Now if we really wanted to kill you we would have done so then but we nursed you back to health."

"Drop the gun." Ashley scowled. "Listen to the commander."

"Don't do anything stupid." Garrus was ready to pull the trigger.

The Spartan began to notice his medical surroundings. He noticed he was missing his armor. The situation was a bit sticky but he was feeling that it was mostly his to blame. These guys definitely weren't Covenant. Then again they definitely weren't UNSC either. Nevermind seeing these weird aliens he had never witnessed before, he was taking a deep breaths. He was alive. Either he's dreaming or they were telling the truth.

"Who the hell are you guys?"

"Put down the gun and we'll talk like civilized people." Shepard suggested, if not demanded. "If anyone should be on edge it should be us. You drop the gun and you get to ask the first question. Deal?"

The standoff continued Chakwas feeling like she was going to have a heart attack. Noble Six took one last peak around staring Shepard straight in the eyes. There was no lying in those eyes. There was something about this woman that really made Noble trust her. He hadn't met anyone just like that. Not even Carter had this type of demanding eyes.

"Deal," Noble dropped the gun. The entire crew breathed a sigh of relief, Shepard slowly putting her pistol back in the holster. The crew followed suit with their own weapons.

"Now then," The Commander got up to both feet, reaching out with a hand. "A deal is a deal. We'll alternate questions. You get the first one."

Noble Six glanced at the Normandy Team analyzing them each. He then let his eyes roll around the medical bay taking notes about that. He looked at himself, noticing his healed wounds. There were so many questions to ask but this Spartan had only one thing on his mind right now.

"… Where's my armor?"

* * *

**A/N: **I have an idea in my head but its constantly switching on what Saren is going to do, and the Covenant weaponry. The review gave me an idea! I'll keep thinking about it as I write. This fic is fun for me. Later guys!

John


	3. Totaleh Mad

**A/N: **Thanks again for feedback guys. Sure makes me think a lot. This chapter was a tough one to keep concise but I tried! Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**~ Titan Nebula: Derelict Phantom ~  
**

The Alliance Navy spared little time. With a hasty deployment of ships to the Titan Nebula, _Operation: Reception_ was well on its way. The mini fleet was numerous enough to be a threat to any good sized group of enemies, yet small enough to remain undetected. It was risky but it was imperative no one know about this Phantom, at least until the Alliance elite got to unveil it to the universe that is.

Minutes into the operation, all was going as planned. They needed to get a full blown diagnostic on the ship, secure any evidence, and haul the entire _Dead Drop 'package'_ to Arcturus Station. Two cruisers docked the Covenant Phantom, teams consisting of Alliance scientists and their soldier escorts. The eager researchers scattered into the derelict carrier - readings, photographs, and analysis was fully underway.

After the first half hour, on an Alliance communicative VDU across the docking bay, an audio feed from Admiral Hackett spat. "_Don't forget Lieutenants, we must be as fast as possible and get the ship back to the station. This is like having a bloody carcass in shark infested waters."_

"Yes sir!" The young man and a woman duo saluted, being helmet hidden blondes, both of Japanese descent.

"_Lieutenant Satonaka, are the fleets defenses fully operational?"_

"Affirmative Admiral!" Satonaka replied totally gung ho. "We've got every zone around us patrolled by at least two fighters sir!"

"_Lieutenant Hanamura, have the scientists found anything yet?"_

"Uh, nothing yet…maybe-" Hanamura replied much more calm, all be it a bit disinterested "… Dang this ship is really cool." he whispered.

"_Hanamura!" _Hackett's voice quite got a bit more firm.

"Gah!" The young soldier shook his head strongly, giving his attention a good scramble. "Y-yes sir! I was just keeping an eye on my surroundings sir!"

"… _Just give me an ETA."_

"I uh… well-ouch!"

"Don't mind him sir," The woman lieutenant replied, elbowing him. "We will be done in another half hour tops!"

"Ow," Hanamura grimaced, holding his gut.

"_Get to the research team and tell them double time. The pickup cruiser will arrive shortly and we have no time for errors."_

"Affirmative!" The odd Alliance pair saluted once again the feed cutting off. Lt. Hanamura gave his co-lieutenant a cold stare.

"Chie that was _totally _uncalled for."

"Stop being a baby." Lt. Chie Satonaka grabbed her navy issued Tsunami assault rifle. "Yosuke, you just made us look like a pair of rookies," she poked him hard in the chest, "As _always_."

"Psst, I did not." Lt. Yosuke Hanamura defended himself. "You are way too uptight… I just caught staring that's all."

"Tell me just how you got promoted to lieutenant." Chie scowled. "You sleep with a lady superior or something?"

"Hmph! There goes your free steak dinner tonight!"

"Whatever!"

From the spine of the Alliance cruiser, continuing to bicker like an old couple, the two lieutenants strolled to the Phantom, planning to rush those scientists for the sake of their rear ends. From an unknowing eye it didn't look like this duo were two of the most capable soldiers from the 10th Frontier division, but truly they were highly honored soldiers – if not the cream of the crop. Indeed, ideally someone with the stature of Shepard should be overseeing something like this, but with the Alliance so focused on Geth, Cerberus, and other gang factions attacking human colonies, they had to make do.

"AGH!"

"ERGH!"

The echoing shrieks shattered the silence like broken glass. The mission's success rate had just broken to a big ol' zero. It didn't matter who was in charge for this mission. It was now doomed.

"What the hell!" Chie saw some commotion ahead.

"Damn it, it's coming from the ship!" Yosuke moved in fast, both of them pulling M7 rifles into firing position.

The twosome rushed in a heart driven sprint into the vessel, getting a glimpse to a sight they would rather instantly forget. They trembled to their bones as they watched. An Alliance scientist's body was hoisted violently airborne, some sort of katana blade with crimson energy erupting through her chest cavity, letting her dangle there like a human death flag. Before they could react, in one vicious jerk, the Alliance scientist hits the floor with a sickening thud, blood draining from the now human rag doll.

"They're all dead…" Lt. Hanamura loaded his rifle, noticing the whole research crew and their armed comrades on the deck murdered. They all had signs of blade wounds, either gaping gashes through the torso, gory lacerations causing organ spill-out, or slits across their necks, signs of a stealthy kill.

"Who the hell are you?" Chie growled. "Show yourself!"

The two Alliance soldiers thinned their sights, only now detecting their squad's murderers. There were celestial looking silhouettes, no more than ten meters in front of them - three barely there outlines. This was a display of one of the most advance cloaking systems they had ever seen. No one's radar was even triggered.

"Fire!" The two Alliance marines opened their gunfire, lighting up the entire transport, stirring up panic from exterior of the ship. The shadows didn't even move from the ammo escapade. They simply didn't need to.

_What the? _Chie stopped dead.

After a while Yosuke's shaking fingers also released the trigger. The two lieutenants were frozen, clenching their weapons, breaths paralyzed. Each ammo round was now floating in mid-air, a biotic field stopping the projectiles dead in their tracks. Each of the hundred rounds began to dissipate as if they were being liquefied away.

"… We're screwed aren't we?" Hanamura sighed hopelessly.

"Ya think?" Chie rolled her eyes in reply. "We need backup now!"

The cloaking systems shut off, revealing a trio hooded beings in advanced armor, mostly jet black, gleaming in the dim light. When things couldn't get any worse, an enormous rumble begins to shake the Phantom, tripping up our Alliance soldiers. Looking out the exit the two only squealed at their luck, seeing exactly was waiting for them outside and it wasn't any better.

_*ksst* "Alert! Alert! We are being under attack by a fleet of Geth! I repeat! We are being attacked! PULL OUT! PULL OUT! ARGH!" *static*_

A sea of crimson lit up black space, being blitzed with lasers, Geth ships tearing the Alliance air defense unit apart from their vicious and precise assault. Leading the blitzkrieg was a dark abomination, fading from the depth of infinite black, dwarfing any other craft in the area by at least eight fold.

Saren's _'ship'_ had just arrived.

Two of the shadow trio leapt forward, a blade going to the throat of the two lieutenants. The amethyst eyed, gray skinned female of the group spoke with a cold hissing voice. "Send this message you fools." The girl's stare already gripped their breaths. "Like anything in this dump of a galaxy, this ship belongs to the Reapers..."

**~ The SSV Normandy: Hours after Noble Six's Awakening ~  
**

At the bottom level of the Normandy, adjacent to the engine room, was a place no member of the team wanted a part of. This was a place where a Geth shock blast to the head would land you – the Normandy Infirmary. The chamber itself was a decent sized space, housing many pods equal to about half the Normandy's crew populations. More than that and the engineers assumed the entire crew was doomed anyway.

The pods acted like preserves, keeping bodies fresh for years for autopsies and funeral preparations as long as the ship had power. The hulls themselves had metal alloyed frames with clear nu-plexi glass exteriors, mechanisms that sucked air out of the capsules built underneath. Luckily for Shepard, not many have had to rest here yet… recently only one could have been.

_Sorry we couldn't save you Kaiden. _Shepard thought with a knot in her throat. She had been running the Virmire mission over and over in her head seeing if any other choice could have been made - if that fate could have been avoided. She chose Ashley at the cost of Alenko and now she had to live with it. Being the Commander of the Normandy was no easy task.

_We'll make it count. I promise._

With a heavy heart Shepard stepped slowly into the infirmary with slight hesitation, only because she was approaching an anomaly. Sure, she was _the _Commander Shepard, but dealing with inter-dimensional super soldiers wasn't really her expertise, or anyone else's for that matter. All in all, she planned to do what she always did. Be totally awesome at improvising.

Only the near silent hum of the Normandy engines could be heard as the Spectre carefully crept in. Noble Six was standing on the far side of the room, now adorned in an Alliance jumpsuit. As expected he was paying his friend Jun's last respects. Shepard sighed inwardly as Six laid the dog tag Garrus retrieved from Jun's body in the machine, slowly closing the capsule. With a loud vent, the air released outward, vacuum packing the body in the stasis shell. The Commander was about to say something but Six's enhanced senses already had her beat.

"I'm in Shepard." Noble Six pressed the button Chakwas told him to when he was done, the capsule with Jun's body slowly inserting into crevasse via conveyer.

Shepard heitated. "... On the mission?"

Six watched the body disappear into the mechanical coffin, turning to her. "Do I need to take a test?"

"N-no..." Shepard denied, knowing this soldier clearly had the credentials. "It's just we haven't spoken to you much at all. Everyone's been kind of letting you deal with your comrade's-"

"Death?" Six shook his head reassuringly. "It's alright. He did what he was trained for and wouldn't have had it any other way."

Shepard stared. Being such an efficient killing machine and calm soul wasn't something she expected out of a barely legal adult. The Commander would learn this quick. Spartans moved on business as usual instantly no matter what or who they lost. They were trained for loss at a toddler age. For even someone like Shepard, who makes decisions on life and death seemingly every moment, the almost robotic nature of Noble Six made her do a double take.

_Maybe that's why you guys are so feared. You're like machines._

"We saw you in combat." Shepard mentioned at the thought of the Phantom's footage. "We would love to have you on the team but I thought you'd at least have more of a-"

"Letting things settle in time?"

"Right..." Shepard felt like her mind was being read.

Six smirked. "When we were exchanging questions I wasn't really asking things I didn't already know."

Shepard was only more puzzled. "Uh, care to expand?"

"Sure," Six was analyzing the memory carefully. "When that... asari Liara read my mind. Well... apparently I could read her's as well."

Shepard huffed at the thought, thinking on the numerous times she joined the blue Asari already, only remembering a blistering of imagery. "When T'Soni does that _Joining_ process with me, I barely get any details. You learned everything in a few seconds?"

With only a shrug, Six knew Spartan minds were unbelievable. Their brain functions show the ability to intake an unfathomable amount of information in very little time, especially the best Spartans such as Noble Six. Whether it was debriefs, names, places, ideas, or large dialogue exchanges, their memory showed signs of extreme photogenic/audio recorded properties. Shepard was impressed.

"So, you know about everything in this universe now?"

"Everything that Liara's mind showed anyway," Six affirmed, which meant now he knew a great deal. "Your team, the Reapers, your Earth, your planets, Protheans… and you being the best soldier in the fleet according to many, especially Liara."

"Well, I am pretty good." Shepard smirked.

"I think blue has little _bias _in that opinion."

"Yeah… right um…" Shepard scrambled to change the subject. "S-so you're already in a comfort zone? I am sure many people would be freaking out from the trauma you received, let alone dealing with these kinds of revelations."

The Spartan took a peak at his Alliance jump suit, it being a far cry from the MJONIR armor he was used to. He then thought about this amazing ship he was standing in. Nothing in the UNSC fleet came close to this. The technology here was far superior from what they had. But those Spartan suits…

"Besides my wear," Six pondered. "This reality isn't so bad."

Shepard just shook her head. "Being sucked into a vortex and coming out the other side not scrambled, I guess you're handling as well as anyone could."

Even with the help of Liara, it was a strange idea to grasp. There was no Covenant in Shepard's world. There weren't Krogan or Batarians in Six's world. There were obviously two realities. The soldier duo wanted a more feasible explanation but they knew there wasn't one. He just had to go with this.

"I don't know where I am, and I've been trying to convince myself this is just a dream. I didn't think I'd make it out of Reach, and actually some part of me still believes my body is there and this is some sick afterlife joke."

_Understandable..._

"But I _am_ alive Shepard." Six's voice cracked, feeling a bit crazy. "And even though my head hurts from thinking about it, there are _two_ human earths." he gave a heavy breath. "Heck, there are at least two galaxies that exist. I don't know how the hell this is possible but it's true."

"Something I learned pretty fast is the galaxy only gets stranger as you uncover more." Shepard enlightened. "… By the way, what exactly do you remember seeing before you were… transported?"

Six thought for a good minute, nodding as a vivid cyan image was in his brain. "That blue light… yes… it was some sort of huge light." He began to pick up the pace as the memory cleared. "I was firing on a Banshee… then I saw a… huge sphere… no… like a planet. Yes a huge planet… It was coming at me."

"A planet just appeared out of nowhere?" Shepard asked, tickling her thoughts. "The only thing I can think of are black holes that give that illusion… but a blue light?"

_A Black Hole…_

"Yes," Six's eyes seemed so dialed in. "So the next thing you know, I'm reading someone's mind and then choking her." he held his head remorsefully. "Sorry, aliens aren't exactly the safest things where I come from."

He paused again, sighing. "Then again the Covenant don't look anything like Liara..."

Sadly.

"No they don't." Shepard chuckled. She was amused, watching someone try to intake a lifetime of information in mere minutes. "Don't worry about Liara's she's fine. Although I think Garrus feels like he should still be looking for his jaw on the floor somewhere."

The two soldiers of a different breed mutually chuckled this time. There was already a respect here that couldn't be denied. The moment they had their pistols against each other's head in a stare down they knew they were in presence of the best soldiers any world could offer. For Noble Six it was nice to be talking to this Spectre, someone that commanded respect like his Spartan leaders did. Something like the Reaper threat needed someone like Shepard. That threat had the potential to be just as bad as the Covenant. Moping about his situation was the last thing a Spartan like Six would do.

"I will join and help humanity here Shepard but you have to promise me something." Six walked towards the nearby window, staring out into the starry space.

"And what's that?"

"Promise me that you, or your Alliance group, or whatever they call themselves," He notices a glimmering planet. "Just try to convince them to find a way to get me back to where I come from."

Shepard sighed, looking at him sympathetic. "I can promise we try. But beyond your memory, and that footage we have. We have little to go on. The galaxy is-"

"I don't expect a miracle." The Spartan reassured. "But I just want a solid effort. I didn't leave much personally back in my _home, _but I don't feel good being here when I know the humans in my galaxy are getting torn up by Covenant. That war isn't over."

Shepard once again admired his level headedness. She remembers the Covenant they found, each little detail coming back. "Those aliens… the war wasn't looking like it was going to well for you guys."

"No," Six shook, still wishing he could blast a few more of those bastards. "But if I have to go back there and be the last human standing fighting? I have no problems with that."

"Kind of expected that answer from you," Shepard smiled, patting him on the shoulder. "We're gonna need this attitude."

They pooled a little awkward stare as first contact was made. On one side you had a beautiful young but battle worn Commander; on the other you had a just as experienced one man army eight years younger. The chemistry was undeniable. The honorable soldier in Shepard admired Six's abilities, never seeing anything like him before. The sultry feminine in Shepard thought he was kind of well… _cute._

On the other hand, being a Spartan, Six was analyzing and admiring Shepard's body language and seeing the strength and command she demanded. But also being a guy, Six had his mind on her body for other reasons, the one thing that he _really_ shouldn't be thinking about. Those jumpsuits are pretty tight around the curves!

…

Shepard would gratefully ease the little moment as she always did, taking her hand off him. "Noble Six huh?" She hid her blush, by turning towards an empty pod. "You sure you don't want to go by any other name?"

"You _sure _you want me to ask you about your first name?"

"… Point taken."

Spartan-B312 smiled big for the first time, "These Reapers are now my target _Commander." _The soldier eyed his new (much nicer figured than he's used to) chief in charge. "Until I find a way back, I'll do whatever I can to help you take them down."

"This was ironically the easiest recruitment I've ever had." Shepard grinned to herself, "Glad to have you on board Noble."

"Only aiming to please ma'am."

**~ Normandy Loading Dock: Five Hours Later ~  
**

"Lieutenant," Garrus mockingly coughed.

"Huh?"

"You're loading your sniper rounds into your assault rifle."

"Oh crap." Ashley broke out of her trance, quickly tossing aside the ammo, correcting the problem. "Thanks uh… Garrus."

"No problem."

It was an unusual laps but the silent preperation for the mission on Feros continued. Everything moves a little fast pre-mission time. Shepard demanded it. Usually, even in this rush, Ashley could run through her weapons checks pretty effortlessly. Obviously the circumstances made it a little difficult to concentrate.

It was mostly a silent scramble for Ash and Garrus as they approached the sandy dust planet, for a few moments the Turian kept peaking over, thinking of all that had happened, hesitating but gaining the comfort and urge to converse. The initial feelings of distrust from Ashley seemed to be history enough. It wouldn't hurt to make a real conversation for a change beyond talking about how 'cool' guns are.

"The tale of Noble Six really gets the mind going doesn't it?" Garrus broke the silence, snapping in his disruptor ammo into the bottom of his weapon.

"Y-yeah," Ashley bit the bait, having a lot to spill from her soul. "But not in the way you insinuated at the medical bay." She reminded with a hint of bitterness.

"Oh, you know I am just kidding Lieutenant… No hard feelings right?"

"Of course not," Ash paused then turned to him. "I mean we have armored super soldiers appearing from thin-air. I don't think a romance tease is the biggest thing on my mind."

Garrus pondered himself. "We turians have researched some about dimensional rifts. Most of our scientists write it off as myth or legend. Maybe this isn't the first time this has happened or the last."

Ashley played with the ammo in her hand, thinking of the bullets Six and his humans used. "Huh, just when you think you got it all figured out..."

"... It is a lot to intake I know." The Turian put aside his sniper, reminded of Jun's primitive weapon – powerful but dated. "But for me, the answers will come and go. We need to keep our minds on Saren and the Reapers."

"And what if the answers don't ever come?"

"Then we'll all be deprived of much sleep." Mr. Vakarian checked each of the barrels for optimum efficiency. "Either way, you seem like too young of a woman to be worried about these things."

Ash shot him a playful but strong glare. "So what? I should be thinking about romance and love? Please…"

"I didn't say that. You did." Garrus grins with that alien smile as Ash just groaned.

_KKST!_

The automatic door to the weapons depot shot open. Shepard and Wrex power walked in with their heavy armor plating on full gear. Liara followed soon after with her tight blue and green outfit, the Asari's biotic abilities easily making up for the lack of armored protection.

"I talked to Pressly. It's time to go." Shepard led. "Are you guys ready?"

"I am waiting to see that kid's armor." Wrex scowled, stretching those stiff Krogan muscles. "I am wondering what that Six guy and Quarian could do with those damaged goods."

"Isn't that a waste of time?" Ash was puzzled. "Our technology is far more advanced. Shouldn't he adopt one of our Alliance suits?"

"That's not true." Shepard began grabbing her weapons. "He and Tali have been working non-stop, combining pieces from Jun's suit and some of our technology to power it. There are some features in that suit that we could learn from."

"Indeed. I read some of the diagnostics when Tali gave me a rundown of what parts she needed." Garrus mused to his teammates. "The shields and armor, at least that particular armor seems to have some technology we've never developed. It's not merely armor, but they're exoskeletons that improve the wearer's attributes in every way."

"Strength, speed, agility, and reaction." Liara added.

"They tell me they can survive in space with those suits as well." Shepard confirmed. "In fact, it allows them to plummet from the atmosphere and live to tell about it."

"Bullshit." Wrex blinked. "You pulling my gills Shepard?"

"The Commander speaks truth." Liara closed her blue lids. "I've seen packs of these _Spartans_ entering planets from the sky like missiles… it is quite amazing."

"Is there a way we can reverse engineer some of those technologies and use them for ourselves?" Garrus asked, a little eagerly. "I'd love to try that out."

"We Krogan like to be grounded, thank you very much." Wrex rolled his huge eyes at the thought of Krogan space diving.

"Tali says it might be difficult because some of the properties and technology aren't found here." Shepard began walking towards the grenade table. "The suit is actually controlled by the mind as much as the body. The intricacies are far more advanced than our armors. Besides, a lot of that suit's benefits have to do with the experience and sheer physical ability of its wearer."

"How disappointing," Garrus smirked. "I figured when I read that the suit reacts to thoughts, there was more to it than gizmos."

"Greetings everyone." Tali's mouthpiece glowed a little brighter than usual entering. She came in with a hop in her step as she got to play with new tech toys. Noble Six's armor was the most intense exoskeleton she had ever come across. The last hour was nirvana for the tech geek in her.

"Is he ready?" Ash perked up.

"Why don't you ask him?" Tali gleamed.

From the entry way the gray Noble soldier steps up to the plate, helmet shined and armor fully operational. Cracking his knuckles, and neck, he peaks at his new duds as the rest of the team's spirits rose. They had just received maybe the most dangerous soldier on the planet… and he was upgraded.

"Impressive." Wrex crossed his arms, chuckling to himself.

Ashley, like the rest was astonished at the transformation in merely a few hours. "Tali, you really are something else."

"Noble Six knows his armor." The Quarian deverted praise. "I was just helping him along with our side of the technology."

The upgrades were there but not too noticeable. The black suit underneath the plates still retained the temperament gel and above that was still the good ole MJONIR armor. Ciphered parts from Jun's suit aided mostly towards the under suit with the flexible jointed areas, and added layering to some the weakened spots of the plating. The cracked red tinted visor was gone and replaced with an advanced Alliance interface screen of the same color.

A mixture of palladium and titanium alloy allowed them to reconstruct the suit to almost exact specifications. The reactive gel and circuits within the suit which powered the A.I. was still running strong, as well as the microchip in the helmet. All core structures to the suit were amazingly able to be salvaged and this was the sole reason this MNOJIR suit was still working.

"I like the lights." Ash chuckled. "A few more and you'd be more lit than a Christmas tree."

"Feed me ten thousand pies and call me Santa." Six felt like a kid in a candy store.

The most noticeable additions were indeed the blue led meters around the belt, and on the side of the helmet, apparently signifying the new powering supply for the MJONIR armor. This armor felt lighter due to the mass effect field Tali tried to explain to little success. It felt like putting on the armor for the first time again. For Saren and the Geth this was bad news written all over it.

Shepard was satisfied with the potential of the new recruit, standing up to prepare to breech Zhu's Hope. "You seem like you're ready... so?

The Spartan grabbed a pair of M7 Assault rifles, eying the weapons up and down. He watches them transform into compact units, and places them on his back. He grabs a Volkov pistol, slapping it to the magnet on his lower leg, and a shotgun onto the other. A few grenades later he turns to his new teammates, visor hiding determined eyes.

"Just tell me where to aim Commander, and I'll shoot."

**~ Derelict Phantom Site: Minutes After Geth Attack ~  
**

A lifeless body is tossed out the ghostly Phantom, now the corpse floating in deep space with all the other cold dead carcasses that were killed and disposed of. Outside the spacecraft was full of Alliance ship debris and said cluster of the dead. Geth patrol ships surrounded it, making sure no one was going to take this apparently much sought after treasure. From the black behemoth himself, the Turian who began this evil plot appears from the depths of Sovereign with his own Reaper upgrades. The bionic insertions were the end of him. The little amount of Turian in him that was left prior to Virmire was completely destroyed by his now cybernetic self.

Saren's veins now ran Reaper fluid instead of blood and his bones were now as metal as Sovereign's armored exterior. The irony of the power he now wielded, all the biotics, all the tech, all the weapons, all the Geth - yet he was not even able to control of himself anymore. This rogue Spectre was too proud and full of hubris to see what was really happening.

"_He's indoctrinated you Saren!" Shepard yelled. "You're going to be the end of us!"_

_Foolish Shepard… _Saren grimaces as any negative thoughts are shunned by his mechanical half. The Commander almost convinced him wrong but failed. After Sovereign's _help _and _upgrades, _he soon saw the flaws in his moment of weakness. He would not outwardly question without penalty no more.

"This is it." Saren's glare glowed bloodshot red as he came upon the Phantom, staring at the dead bodies and alien technology. He notices the dead Brute, Elite, Jackals and Grunts. "The relic you seek is in our control now."

"_Be grateful to me my servant." _Sovereign bellowed inside the Turian's mind. _"My fate seems to have given you a gift."_

The rogue Spectre stepped into the piloting bay, to his surprise three shadows decked with Reaper upgrades were sitting waiting for him. The trio just stared at Saren with no emotion, all eyes glowing red just as his were. He notices two hooded males, seemingly young adult humans. The one in the middle was a woman who showed more of her face, amethyst hair with matching eyes, pale skin, and a dark beauty about her.

_These are humans… what is going on?_

"_These organics will aid you." _Sovereign rumbled. _"This relic will be sent to the Omega 4-Relay, and these three will aid you to activate the Conduit. They are at your command."_

"We serve the Reapers as you master Saren." The hooded girl, the apparent leader bowed down to her master, placing her biotic blade at her feet. "May our day of enlightenment soon come."

"I'm sure." Saren was not amused; his disdain for human's being amplified by his machine soul. Seeing similar 'improvements' installed in all three of these servants made him question his purpose. What was going on? He thought he was the only organic sided with the Reapers. At some point in time Sovereign had recruited more to his cause. Why the sudden need for more? And these were foolish humans!

_Is it the relic?_

"Ergh!" Saren growled, suddenly smashing a chunk of the ship with his bare hands, an unbearable pain shooting up his metal spine.

"_The fool Shepard believes he has help in the one they found here." _Sovereign chillingly growled. _"When you meet the armored warrior of the relic, my three servants will know what to do."_

"I see," Saren scowled recovering his breaths, turning to the trio of death in front of him. "Tell me your damn names."

"Only I have a name and I speak for my servants." The grayish girl almost whispered. "My name is Raven."

The broken Turian only nodded with little care, stalking towards the front of the ship as if someone told him to like a machine, slowly placing his hands on the monitor. His Turian/Reaper claws began to glow red, the Phantom actually starting to move. Without Benezia, his abuse turned to the young Raven, grabbing her viciously by the throat.

"You three will take this ship to the Omega 4-Relay and make sure it makes it to the other side. I will head to Illos to activate the conduit. You three will meet me there to take out Shepard and his new ally if they make it through the Geth lines. Failure is _death_! Understand?"

"Y-yes…nngh… master." Raven replied stoically as she was released, holding her throat.

Saren paid no attention. The ship began to glow from within, energy actually being transferred to the broken carrier somehow some way. Raven and her disciples stared on as they watched their master Sovereign bring this ship back from the dead. Its energy source begins to glow a bright blue, but quickly shifts to blood ridden red. A holographic image of a crimson Reaper becomes visible on the Phantom's main console.

Saren and the Reaper disciples had begun Sovereign's final plan. This little twist of fate, this _relic_ wasn't a one way street apparently. The well sized Geth fleet began to escort Sovereign and the Phantom ship off.

Twists of fate or not. The time of the Reapers was drawing near.

* * *

**A/N: **Nightmare of writing crossovers? Explaining how they cross over… hahaha. I hope I did okay. Brownie points for those who can identify the cameos!

Next time we'll get a lot more action! Which is my favorite part! I am still thinking on how to go with romances, as I've only solidified one. Any thoughts on that my peeps? I am keeping it open for my last second decision coming soon.


	4. Jetpacks Was Yes!

**A/N: **Alot of the comments helped, especially the technical ones about the Spartan armor and about my idiocy/grammar. Haha. :) I need to get the story right so all background info is appreciated.

I am glad people are enjoying the story overall, and my nameless protagonists. As far as Persona goes? It rocks. And *gasp* I would never hurt my precious Chie. The reason I started the plot where it is because. 1) I didn't want to retell Mass Effect 1 in it's entirety. 2) I wanted to stay canon in timeline, but obviously it being a cross over throw my own spin on "what if."

About Jorge. All the Noble Members will make their presence known in the story... if not exactly the way everyone is expecting them to.

* * *

**~ Feros: Prothean Skyway ~  
**

The thunderous canon fire from the M35 Mako rumbled, muffled by the layers of reinforced combed-titanium protecting the Normandy crew from the Geth onslaught outside. Blazing down the ancient Prothean skyway ruins to Exogeni headquarters, Noble Six was fine with the Geth siege - the Spartan was used to the bombardments. What he wasn't used to was the sardine can feeling inside this crowded weapon on wheels.

Sitting next to an antsy Krogan during a shaky ride in a compact tank certainly wasn't helping.

"We're two miles out!" Shepard shouted from the driver's position, maneuvering around and _over _numerous Geth troopers.

_The UNSC definetly needs this thing against the Covenant._

The M35 Mako build 2.5 was indeed the perfect compact combat vehicle for fast battlefield insertion. Six was especially impressed with its deceptive speed, this being a far cry from the hulking Scorpions he was used to. It had the maneuverability of a Mongoose but the armored protection and weaponry of a Scorpion. The vehicle aficionado of Noble team so wanted a shot at the wheel.

_*Crunch!*_

"That's sixty three crushed Geth in two minutes." Garrus was armed on the cannon, just getting done incinerating a high sniper tower into ashes. "You just broke William's record Commander."

"Darn Shepard," Ashley sighed playfully, gripping the vehicle's turbulence bracers. "I thought I had put that record out of reach!"

Shepard smiled a victor's grin as she made a sharp turn to avoid an array of rockets, power sliding into a few more Geth, crushing them against the concrete barricade. "After Wrex gets his turn you'll get another shot Ash."

Gasp! Everyone's guts cringed at the sheer horror of their Krogan behind the wheel of a Mako with them _in _it.

Wrex paused expertly as he was glared at, looking as innocent as a Battlemaster could be. "What?"

"Not funny Commander." Tali groaned to Shepard's 'twisted' humor.

Six simpered inside his helm, observing Shepard's team closely going about their work for the very first time. It definitely was a looser feel than his Noble team but there was that even keel confidence and determination that made it feel all so similar. They all respected Shepard. They would all jump off a bridge for her just like any Spartan would for the cause of victory.

Perhaps the helplessness of Reach's fall didn't let Noble have the most free of spirits. This was a nice change of pace.

"INCOMING!"

This next part wasn't a nice change. The crew felt like they were thrown into the heart of a cyclone. Metal screeched and tore; armor bending more and more with every creak. The entire tank was in an uncontrollable spin, slamming over and over on the jagged concrete terrain. The Mako may have been a beast of a vehicle but a blast of epic proportions to the lower wheel flipped the tank completely off axis, sending the vehicle in a spark inducing careen, almost skidding completely off the edge of the skyway.

_*pulse*_

"_S-SHEPARD!"_

_*pulse*_

"_COME ON WE NEED TO MOVE!"_

_*pulse*_

"_WAKE UP!"_

The next few seconds were like the results of a night with too many downed champagne bottles; Shepard's vision and her hearing were shot, getting hit with the blunt trauma from the collision. She heard voices call her name, an ashen gloved hand reaching out towards her from the light. She grabs the hand out of instinct.

"You alright Commander?" Noble Six checked, shaking Shepard back into this realm with one hand to her collar, standing her straight up.

Shepard nodded woozily before full recovery, shaking the remnants of her daze. "T-thanks Noble. I am… alright. Is everyone else okay?"

"Never better!" For Wrex the impact was more like a Disneyland ride, stomping around the corner of the downed Mako to get a peek at the oncoming Geth forces. The numbers had to be in the hundreds, "Looks like the welcome committee is here."

"Ugh. Guess we'll be on foot from here on out." Ashley slowly crawled out of the wreckage, mostly unscathed but rattled.

Garrus grunted in effort, pulling Tali out as laser fire began to come down. "That was a weapon I haven't seen before."

"It seems this Colossus has a cannon upgrade." Tali frustratingly brushed off the dirt on her artful protective suit. The Quarian quickly accessed the damage, the bottom half of the Mako was as charcoal black as bad BBQ. What kind of magnitude of weapon could do this damage to an armored vehicle like the Mako?

Sovereign perhaps was beginning to equip his followers with new weapons. Was it an act of desperation?

"Ungh," Liara groaned holding her azure forehead, leaning against their overturned vehicle. "This is perhaps as bad as a failed Joining."

"Are you alright?" Shepard rushed over to the Asari checking the small wound on her forehead, patting away some of the blood witch much concern. She was quite protective of her.

"I'll be fine Shepard. As you always say… you worry too much." The Asari smiled weakly, standing on her own quite admirably. She acted cute but she was one tough cookie. Just ask any mercenary's that have crossed her about her singularity attack.

"No mean to rush you ma'am! B-but-" Ashley loaded her rifle, firing off some rounds that caught a few Geth Armature units dead on, tearing some of their domes off. "We need a plan and-"

"Everyone down!" Six pulled Ashley to the ground, suddenly bracing for impact by slamming his palms into the Mako.

_BOOOOM!_ The team again was overwhelmed by that new canon. They felt the already unstable ground beneath them rumble even looser, the Mako, their only source of cover shoving them closer and closer to death's edge. Out of pure survival instinct Noble Six and Wrex pressed against the overturned tank, preventing their only means of cover from perhaps being their one way ticket to the base jump of their doom.

The vehicle creaked and scraped, Six and Wrex's muscles burned, the wreckage kicking up dust and debris in their face. The two slowly and steadily stopped it by driving their boots into the ground and not giving an inch. A peer over the skyway and the crew now got a good glimpse of how high up they were. They were thanking their lucky stars for Krogan/Spartan power. They needed every inch of that resistance.

_That's a far way down. _Ash gulped, watching a few pebbles free fall, being helped up by Six.

"Sorry for pulling you down like that. You alright?"

Ashley tried to reply but just got caught staring at that MJONIR helmet, an overwhelming feeling of solace in her when being near him. She couldn't explain it. The way his mask hid his face, the way he carried himself - it was like he was some sort of superhero from the comic books or something.

"I-I… y-yeah…" She stammered. "Thanks Noble Six."

"Don't mention it."

"Hmm, this wasn't the way the plan was supposed to go in my head." Shepard stated more calm then a praying monk, the master tactician quickly going into thinking mode.

Pinned between the edge of a thousand foot drop off into an abyss of ruins and a huge hoard of Geth with a suped up Colossus about to bring the boom down upon them, Shepard had her head running through the few options they had. There was little cover from here to Exo-Geni, and the underneath pathway was being blocked by an armada of Geth.

They either had to run around and risk being split up or…

ZKKT!

"Ideas anyone?" Garrus tore a disruptor ammo right through a Geth Jumper in mid attack, letting it hit the floor in a brilliant explosion. Shepard one upped her Turian comrade with a fatal shot to a Geth Prime's midsection circuitry.

"We can't split and go around them!" The Commander shook her head. "We'll be picked off one by one!" From behind Wrex blew another Geth unit into smitheerns, compliments of a shotgun blast at point blank as it tried to sneak around.

"Let's move now and hit them head on! We're sitting targets here!"

"That's suicidal Wrex." Tali sent out a droid as a distraction, disarming a Geth by taking out its limb. "Even with our shields and Liara's biotic barrier we'll get cut to mincemeat by that new blaster of theirs! Did you see what it did to the Mako?"

"Either way team we've got to do something now!" Garrus was emptying his shells in cover as the Geth attack was becoming more ferocious. "If it fires again we're going to be as flat as one of your human delectable pancakes!"

Shepard didn't even blink. She noticed from the corner of her eye a certain silent Spartan, prepping himself for a move, grenades in hand. With a glance into that faceless mask, Shepard knew they were on the same page.

"A head on attack is what they wouldn't be expecting Wrex," Shepard slowly broke a grin, the crew looking at her like she was crazy. She looked at them with her nonchalant eyes. "We take out that Colossus? We can handle the rest."

The crew turned to Noble Six, the Spartan soldier staring back behind that MJONIR suit, grabbing both his assault rifles. It was his turn to show his worth to the team, and we all know how Spartan's hate to disappoint.

"I've got an idea Commander."

"We're all ears Six."

**~ Meanwhile at an Undisclosed Location ~  
**

(Audio Feeds)

_*ksst, kssst*_

_~ Cerberus Headquarters ~_

_Miranda Lawson: Jacob… I've stumbled upon something big. We need to meet up right now._

_Jacob Taylor: Miranda I'm in the middle of my work out… can it wait?_

_Miranda Lawson: Get your ass over to headquarters now! It's about that unidentified wreckage._

_Jacob: …_

_Miranda: Fine, dinner on me?_

_Jacob: Now we're talking._

_Miranda: Ugh._

_*ksst*_

_~ Citadel Space ~_

_Yosuke Hanamura: The creepy cybernetic goth girl said Reapers! I heard it with my own ears! Chie heard it as well!_

_Chie Satonaka: Damn it why don't you all listen? It's obviously a warning!_

_Anderson: I no doubt want to believe you all and I do but-_

_Udina: I don't question you two are telling the truth, but maybe you two are a bit traumatized from your near death experience. Like Shepard, we're obviously being fooled by Saren. He's trying to distract us._

_Hanamura and Satonka: Bullshit!_

_Udina: ENOUGH!_

_*kkksst*_

_~ Covenant Phantom ~_

_Raven: We're almost to the Omega-4 relay… *rustling* Yes… I know… he is quite… amazing… I told you I was right. He is everything we thought he could be and more…_

_*Deep non-cohesive voices*_

_Raven: No, it does not seem the Turian can control himself anymore. Indoctrination is a thing of the past… Yes… I will not fail you… the one in the relic will be integral to our victory… I will not say a word…_

_*Feed begins to static, cutting off*_

**~ Feros: Prothean Skyway ~  
**

(Minutes Later)

The Geth felt their targets' imminent destruction. They had their enemy pinned in a corner without their vehicle's main weapon and their battle calculations pointed to a .001% chance of a frontal assault. What they failed to realize was they were missing an element to the equation. A Spartan element.

The Colossus' Nova canon erupted in a crimson flash as its targeting computer reacted to a gray blur that darted across its sensors. The crimson beam took out an entire mass of the bridge's safety barrier about the diameter of the Mako itself in one blast. To the Geth army's surprise they noticed that the beam soared right through its target as if it were a ghost. They then notice that there was no heat detection coming from that blur…

_A hologram._

Just then a few Geth Prime in the frontline shattered one by one, precisely aimed disruptor ammo shredding through their programming units, shields faltering before they could even react. Before the out of commissioned Geth fell, their killer had past them, a few Geth Jumpers experiencing full forced trauma in shattered skulls - complimentary of assault rifle alloy. The Colossus turned, taking its concentration to its newest threat, watching a Spartan making a b-line right at it. The team finally had their opening.

"I think we've got an equalizer Shepard." Garrus took aim, jumping up on top of the Mako, firing trigger happy to clear the way for a Spartan on a mission.

"I'll say." Ashley looked at the wake of Geth Noble Six was leaving in his path, taking the full brunt of the attention. She set up her sniper rifle with Garrus, the two marksmen beginning to lay down the cover fire.

"Liara hit them with it now!" Shepard commanded. With a nod the Asari's eyes glowed that glistening purple, energy running up her lean figure to her hands, suddenly a wave of biotic energy clearing the entire left side of oncoming Geth like a tidal wave. Shepard took this as her cue, rushing right behind it following Six's lead.

"Wrex!" Shepard downed a few with toss of a grenade disk.

"RAARGH!" The Krogan crushed a unit with his head, shoving another Geth Prime upward with his shotgun, slamming it into the Mako and finishing it off brutally with a blast through its already crunched chest.

"Shepard, there are more arriving to protect the Colossus!" Liara shoved Geth Armature unit away with a biotic push, sending it soaring off the bridge.

Shepard slid into cover, taking out yet a few more Geth before she hit the wall. "Don't mind them, keep pushing forward! We need to get into Exogeni now!"

"But Commander!" Ashley batted a jumper away as she stopped in her tracks. "I don't care how good we think Noble Six is. I really don't think he can handle that Colossus and those ground forces alone! That's suicide!"

"_Mouths shut and keep moving!" _Noble replied on intercom, as lasers flashed around him. _"I'm going to take them all out in one big blast! Get to safety!"_

Ashley stood her ground, looking at Shepard shaking her head. There was no way in hell any soldier could take on a vehicle behemoth like a Colossus with a varied and numerous array of ground patrol units. This was a waste of the newest recruit. This was a waste of a potential difference maker. This was a waste.. of a young man's life...

"Trust him Lieutenant Williams. Please!" Liara pleaded, pulling her.

"You heard Noble, everyone keep your asses moving and that's an order!" Shepard made the decision with much needed haste.

"Damn it Six!" Ash peaked over her shoulder a couple of times, making a dash towards the base. _"You better know what you're doing…"_

_I hope I do too. _Six thought as he grabbed a Geth Armature unit, pushing it in front of him so it was taking the blaster fire from its own colleagues. As the 'protection' was shredded like Swiss cheese it was obvious to Six that these machines considered each other disposable for their greater good.

They thought like machines, fearless but limited. This Spartan had them. Unlike the unpredictable Elite's he's dealt with, these things were too easy to telegraph. He had been analyzing every move of the Colossus as he completely dominated the ground forces protecting it. The Nova Cannon located on the hulking unit's back was powerful, but he knew it had to recharge every time it was fired.

For something with that much power and gathered energy, to cause it to malfunction…

"Come on big guy." Six ripped a hole through a Geth Prime, kicking it back, seeing that red energy from the Colossus begin to charge for an attack. The Spartan's shields were holding up just enough to wait.

_Here's my chance!_

Suddenly without warning the Spartan engaged his jetpack, launching himself upwards into the air about a hundred feet. The Geth armada attempted to fire upon him, the Colossus taking aim for one final blow. Six already anticipated this, suddenly offing his jet pack into a dive bomb, slamming into the back of the huge robotic beast in a falling roll. He clung on for the ride of his life.

"Let's see how you like this." Six reached for the knife against his chest, pulling it out as it glowed blue. Tali had installed a vibroblade mod to his trusty blade that already ended quite a few thousand Covenant lives. It was time for the Geth to get acquainted with it.

Like a vicious saw, he drove it into the bottom of the canon, watching as the armored Geth hide was shredding away. The Colossus attempted to buck but the Spartan would have none of it, pulling out grenades, staring at the crimson generator that powered the Nova Cannon. From a distance Shepard and her team made it to the base, finishing off strayed Geth, suddenly hearing an explosion of unfathomable power, a sonic jolt knocking them all back on their behinds.

"UGH! Six!" Ashley gasped, trying to stand.

It was a total dead zone and that was all that was left. The entire area of the seiged bridge was taken out, a gap of about a half-mile in distance forming. Crushed debris was pouring down the gap like a dirty waterfall, tons and tons of dust being spewed up into the air as if it was a mini-nuke that just went off.

"Come on, I know you're okay." Commander Shepard's breath slowed, clenching her fist in hope. The crew grew as silent as all Geth were taken out, the only things audible was collapsing concrete. Six was nowhere to be found.

Silence.

_You idiot… _Ashley she slammed her gun against her thigh with much anger. This couldn't have happened. Six gone in the first battle. It wasn't time for him to go yet. They still had too much to do. They had too much at stake for a suicide mission. Losing one member was already one too many.

"H-hey!" A filtered voice yelped from the thickened debris cloud. The whole team's facial expressions pulled a complete turnaround at the sound of that voice.

"Noble Six!" Shepard rushed over to the cliff side, seeing a quite dirtied Spartan clinging onto the edge with one hand as the dust cleared. Those gloved fingers were dug tightly into that ledge of the skybridge remains, Noble Six hanging calmly as if it was just another day's work.

"Told you it'd be a big blast."

Ash scowled at him, crossing her arms in a fit. "You crazy bastard, you scared the hell out of us!"

"Sorry," Noble Six peaked over his shoulder to look at his slightly damaged jet pack. "... Can I get some help here?"

Wrex was all laughs coming over, grabbing the Spartan, lifting him up like a sack of feathers. "You really are a warrior kid! That was the most fun I had in ages!"

Shepard could only join in the good cheer. Watching that she knew she had a weapon and a member she could count on. This was a gamebreaker for the Alliance Fleet. They possibly had the most dangerous weapon known to Council Space. If not the craziest soldier she'd ever seen. "You... um... always operate like this Spartan?"

"Only once in a blue moon Commander." Six plainly lied, being placed down by the Krogan.

Garrus sighed in relief, looking at the bridge. "I think we're going to like having you on this team Noble."

"I told you all the visions I saw were quite accurate." Liara looked approvingly over at Noble with her cute smile. Six only nodded back a little relieved himself, understanding that the Asari was the only one who knew what and where he came from. It was comforting that at least one person wasn't surprised in the least bit of this exhibition of Spartan business.

"I am glad for this too... I guess..." Ashley groaned, "But between the Commander's daredevil stuff and now your insanity. I'm going to have a heart attack!"

"Oh Williams we all know you were just concerned with Noble-"

WHAP!

"OW!" Garrus rubbed gingerly his now blackened eye.

"Shut your big mouth… Turian." Ashley didn't even let him finish, stomping off with the ferocity of a Thresher Maw. "We have a mission to complete!"

The team looked at one another submissively, Six and Shepard just nodding and saying in unison.

"Y-yes… ma'am..."

**~ Cerberus Base: Lower Level ~  
**

Cerberus main HQ was a monument to human design. The underground base was the largest hidden complex in the human region of the Milky Way galaxy. Even so, the newest Ceberus recruit Jacob Taylor had little trouble finding the cafeteria. Miranda Lawson was quite good at directions. Jacob knew this personally too well. This was exactly why she was Cerberus' main chief informant. She was damn good at what she did.

The cafeteria complex of Cerberus' HQ resembled a contemporary food court one would find in a shopping plaza, the Illusive Man knowing to keep his employees happy to maximize their potential. With plenty to choose from Jacob eyed the restaurants around carefully – all of them varying from the high class meals of veal and wine at _C'est La Vie_ to the good ole American burger and fries with a shake at _MacKing_. The biotic decided to go healthy to not waste that three hours of extensive daily workout he always did - a grilled salmon with a crispy Caesar salad from _Fish R'Us_.

"I got you paid for Jacob." Miranda waved to him from across the cafeteria.

Jacob smiled at his new workmate, pulling his Cerberus credit card away as he got his grub. He strolled over with his tray, about to sit down, only to blink at the sight in front of him. "What the hell Miranda?"

"What?" The beautiful informant blinked back.

"What the hell is _that _on your plate?"

"Oh this?" Miranda grinned looking down on the monstrosity. "... It's a Luther Burger."

"A what?"

"A Luther burger," Ms. Lawson smiled in repetition. "I am surprised you don't know what it is."

Yes a Luther burger. The last thing such one posh and perfect bodied girl like Miranda would expectedly be eating. It was a quarter pound piece of premium beef, two slices of crispy bacon, melted American cheese, special sauce, and the star of the show – two glistening glazed donuts to replace the usual boring buns. Jacob could only stare, as he felt his arteries harden just by looking at it.

He cringed. "It looks like a heart attack on a plate."

"Yeah just a lot on my mind," Miranda laughed, shrugging. "I like comfort food when I am a little stressed. Don't judge."

"I'm not judging." Jacob defended. "Heck I'd be even more surprised but I am guessing your genes let you eat whatever you like and not gain an ounce."

"Guilty." Miranda smiled teasingly. "But enough about my diet." The vixen was typing on her holographic laptop. "This is serious news that I haven't told anyone yet. The Illusive Man considers this a high priority. And I am going to tell the newest recruit."

"… I'm listening." Jacob sighed looking down at his plain Jane meal. "If only to hear that accent of yours."

Miranda typed with an annoyed eye roll. "Anyway, remember that ship the Illusive Man was so curious about? That the Alliance tried to keep under wraps?"

"Yeah, I think we all got debriefed on that." Jacob cut the salmon into a little morsel and ate. "Apparently the Alliance found some wicked super soldier that's scaring the lights out of our troops stationed on a few planets. What's his name..."

"Noble Six," Miranda read her little database program information. "An unstoppable force. A killing machine. A death dealer. But most importantly a human unit of absolute destruction."

"Are you sure he's human?" The dark skinned biotic wiped his mouth. "From what I've seen it doesn't look like it. Looks more like some machine that can't be killed. Some of our guys called the dude immortal."

Miranda shook her head. "He is human. At least from what we know," she began to tap her fingers on the table in amusement. "... this Noble Six has really gotten the Illusive Man riled up. Our plans are in a huge upheaval. It was only Shepard at first..."

"Isn't this kind of old news Miranda?" Taylor began attacking his salad with larger bites.

"Right. That's you came here to hear." Miranda prepped, getting her colleague's attention. "I'm here to talk about newly found footage of the mysterious ship that appeared in the Titan Cluster."

"The ship Noble Six came from?"

"Yes, it recently got attacked by a group of Geth - Saren to be more specific," She detailed it word for word. "A few hours after the Normandy extracted Noble Six and another dead human body. The Geth annihilated a small Alliance fleet with one triple the size just to seize it."

"Apparently that ship holds some significance to them."

"Makes sense," Miranda nibbled on her lip curiously. "Dead alien bodies confiscated, the ship mysteriously powering up on its own, traveling to a dead zone in Council Space…as if that wasn't mysterious enough?"

Jacob looked up with a mouth full.

"... You remember that Teltin Facility on Pragia I was telling you about?" Miranda began typing again.

"Yeah, where Cerberus is experimenting on meta-biotic humans?" Jacob chewed.

"Yes," Informant Lawson went into her personal files. "I dug a little bit of info to confirm another base that was doing the same things."

"More special biotics?"

"There was a Cerberus facility on Trebin as well." Miranda was in deep thought. "It was such a short lived project but there was no way I could forget this place."

Jacob blinked. Usually a base like that would be hard to go undetected. This was strange.

"... The reason the program isn't part of archived data because it failed miserably." Miranda stated. "It was attacked by Geth three weeks into experimentation for no apparent reason, everyone was assumed dead because no survivors were found."

"Assumed?" Mr. Taylor turned. "So there are survivors."

"Yes... " Miranda paused as if she was trying to make sense of things. "There was a young girl's face I could never forget when I was updating the database a month ago." her eyes were wide in rememberance. "A young purple haired fourteen year old girl with a gift of biotics no human could ever dream of. Some say she was more powerful than Subject Zero at the Telfin Facility. She was classified top secret, even to me."

"Who was this dead girl?"

"Her name is Rachel Roth and she's _not _dead." Miranda turned her computer, showing Jacob an image of a young purple haired and eyed girl half-smiling into a camera like it was a picture for school day. The other image beside it told another story however– it was the very _same _the girl killing Alliance members in the Phantom ship. The all pale skin, the black hood, those dead eyes, those crimson veins running across her defecated face… it was freaky to even think it was the same person.

"That school picture reminds me of my sister." Miranda frowned. "That's why I couldn't forget the face when I saw the footage of the Geth attack on Death Drop."

"So the Geth, took her." Jacob stared eerily. "Why would they do that?"

"Good question," Miranda mused. "Now she looks similar to Saren with his upgrades and is more than alive. There's something going on here. There's a human working for Saren… actually three."

"… And you need me to help you get to the bottom of it right?" Jacob finished his meal timely.

"Exactly." Miranda smirked, grabbing her calorie bomb of a burger finally taking a bite. "You up for it recruit?"

Jacob paused, keeping the one who recruited him to Cerberus chewing. "Hmm, I'm assuming there's going to be a crap ton of Geth and its only going to be you and me… alone," Jacob's optimism in the mission slowly became brighter. "In the dark… probably really close… you waiting for me to save you…"

Miranda twitched.

"Then I save the day and we spend the night-"

"No."

"How about if we're about to die on the mission a peck on the cheek?"

"No."

"A hug?"

"No."

"… Fine… I'm in. But if only I get a bite of that burger."

Miranda smirks, taking another bite. "No…"

"God damn! Fine! When are we leaving?"

"Right about," She chewed her delicious burger with a childish grin. "Now."

**~ Omega 4 Relay: Phantom Ship ~  
**

_They have arrived._

Raven and her servants stood on the edge of space on the revived Phantom, staring out dead pan as a large semi-organic looking craft approached them at cruising speed. The cruiser was a giant, dwarfing many of the Geth ships that were patrolling around it. Like a flying monstrosity of technology and destruction, a Collector cruiser ship always demanded attention… or fear.

Raven paid them little respect for now. She knew she had them at their knees even though she had never seen one in her young life time. Her master Sovereign summoned these creatures from their void that they had been banished to, that was the only reason they were and _could _be here. The Collectors were here for the Reaper project.

Sovereign's change of plans.

"Prepare the bodies." Raven commanded her servants, the mute hooded beings piling up the grunts, jackals, Elite, and Brute.

The young Reaper-enhanced biotic began to breathe a little heavier as the armored leviathan craft engulfed the entire Phantom, taking the Phantom in its docking bay. Raven was taken back a bit feeling so small and vulnerable, still being a teenage human girl at heart after all. The dim, harrowing, insides of a Collector cruiser overwhelming even the coldest of warriors let alone some child.

It smelled of death in here.

A few pods open, demonic humanoid beings that towered over Raven walking over with no emotion or division, stepping in icy symmetry. They had no armor to say but you could say that their skin was their armor - droning weapons and servants to the Reapers.

"… T-take the relic to your world now." Raven commanded them a bit hesitantly. Apparently still new to her commanding role.

The Collectors did not speak a word. Their Reaper masters wouldn't allow it, deathly staring at this strange girl with those empty evil glares they were given. The Reaper in Raven told her to stand her ground, glowering back, eyes glowing red like her master. Those eyes of Sovereign told the Collector's everything they needed to know.

The creatures slowly turned in compliance to their 'God', once again filing in a straight line, picking up the dead Covenant bodies over their shoulders, slowly emptying the Phantom.

_This is the future… of humanity… _Raven watched almost solemnly as the Collector's left, the coldness of the air thickening. The plan was beginning to shift. She turns to the depth of space where Sovereign laid in wait for his invasion of the Citadel.

"_The delivery of the relic has been made Father. Now to bring you the one the human's call… Noble Six."_


	5. Insomnia

**A/N: **This chapter is huge... lots of content. I apologize for those who might think it's too much. :) Very difficult chapter to write but I hope it's good. Happy readings.

* * *

**~ Planet Reach: Visegrad ~  
**

(July 4th 2552)

"_Noble Two, sit-rep."_

"_We're at the relay outpost Noble One. Door's locked. Mechanism's been flash-fused."_

"… _Can you beat it?"_

"_I dialed up my torch, cut a way through. Going to take some time."_

"_Okay… we're en route to your location."_

Noble Six felt a jolt as if he had been awoken by an eerily familiar voice, absorbing his surroundings, memories taking form of a thundering flashflood. The thoughts cleared like a slow uncovered curtain, those propellers from the Falcon cutting through the thick clouds of Reach and into his mind. Six began to remember, tightening his grip on the trigger. The Covenant were here.

_Winter Contingency..._

"… It was only a matter of time." Six heard Jorge mutter from the seat across, the titanic Spartan glowering out to the planet he called his home. The majestic sapphire hue of the sky, the way the starlight reflected off the mountains, Reach was stunning in every way – at the moment. Six didn't need to see Jorge's face to feel his anxiety.

"We'll fight for every inch..." Nobel Five promised heatedly, the angry vibes seeping through even his thick juggernaut armor.

… _We're going to defend this place with everything we got Jorge._

"_Don't worry big man."_ Emile's voice came through intercom. _"We're going to send these Covenant pussies back to where they come from."_

"_Just stay calm Noble. Save the emotion for later. Nothing's happened yet."_ Carter as always kept their focus as tight as can be. "… _Noble Six, how you holding up Lieutenant?" _

_Noble Team going strong. Something's off. This has to be a…_

"_Lieutenant?"_

"… All fine sir…" Noble Six broke his scrambled thoughts; contemplations like a shattered memory creeping back, scratching at his consciousness for acceptance. He was on _still _on Noble Team. He was _still _their newest replacement. He was _still _their highly lethal weapon.

Carter smirks._ "No surprise there. The reports did say you were flexible."_

"_Hell, they didn't black ink that shit out too?"_ Emile cracked, leaning back all too relaxed.

_Can't see past the __**black ink…**_

"You're certainly deadly Six." Jorge commented. "The way you sent those two Elites to their graves. I've never seen anything like that in all my years of duty."

Noble Six bowed his head in acknowledgment. Not exactly in a proud way. _It's what I do guys_…

_It's all I do._

_[A cold blooded killer.] _

_[That's all I am.]_

"_Noble Squad, we're approaching the Com Outpost."_

"_Drop us in the courtyard."_

"_But sir, the LZ is a bit hot."_

"_Put her down… Six, breaks over."_

A couple of needle rifle spikes to the doorway and Six knew it was on. Elites vs. Spartans. As always team Noble found themselves in the hot zone of a brutal fire fight. Leaping off the Falcons, Carter waved for the choppers to get the hell out. "How we doing Kat?" Noble One yelled out to the cyan Spartan, firing at will as a fleet of Elites made their way towards the group. Kat shook her head frustratingly.

"Taking a little bit longer than I expected Commander, I'm about half-way through."

Emile leapt into cover seeing several Spirit drop ships. "Contact!"

Carter, blue Mark V armor adorned, sprinted to the front. "Hold them off until Kat can hack the controls! Six, Five, prevent the flank. Three, Four, on me. Move out!"

Six leapt out to a 'friendly' gathering of high Elites, grenades and blades in hand, ready to take him out. He sprints across the courtyard, unloading his clips, tearing down the Covenant lead formation. From behind he hears a loud battle roar, a chain gun ripping through Covenant shields and flesh. Six was part of quite the special group alright – the finely tuned machine known as Noble Team.

"You chose the wrong planet." The largest Spartan showed no mercy, his equally behemoth of a weapon making short work of these Covenant. Jorge-052 was the strength and brawn. He was their enforcer. He was their backbone.

"Fuck you, you four jawed freak!" The skull carved helm was the last thing an Elite saw, a knife going straight through its skull. Emile-A239 was the attitude and intensity. He was their drive. Their bladed weapon.

"Behind you!" A sniper bullet slices a Jackal through its elongated neck, sending it spluttering to the floor in a bloody mess. Jun-A266 was the dependability and precision. He was their sniper. He was their watchful eye.

"Almost there Noble, hang on!" The tech scrambled seeing a Brute come up from behind, she didn't even flinch, pistol coming out, popping it right between the eyes with her free bionic arm. Catherine-B320 was the brains. She was their calculating mind.

"Hold the line Noble! Don't give an inch!" Their leader knifed through two Elites, slamming one away his bare fist, knocking another out with his elbow, taking his battle rifle, sniping three more three hundred yards away. Carter-A59 was their leader. The heart and soul of Noble squad. He was their voice.

_And what about me…?_

_I'm the most dangerous of the bunch._

_No epic hero here._

Six was going ballistic. Instinct told him to dodge. Reaction told him to pull the trigger. Feeling told him to let a grenade loose. It was like a conveyor belt of death whenever Noble Six stepped on the battlefield and this was no different. A couple of roars later and four Elites fell to the ground at his feet, Noble Six slitting each of their throats in one brilliant knife flurry. He spins his blade ready to slash again, expecting to see more bloodthirsty Covenant fall.

"_The Lone Wolf should and will always be – alone."_ A hooded girl suddenly was in face, floating in front of him like a pale ghost. _"You're no hero, like the rest of them."_

_What the fu-!_

Noble Six growled, attempting to pull his assault rifle up to scope but he couldn't move a muscle. He was as frozen as cold steel, a numbing sensation shooting up from his feet and painfully up his spine.

"_You really are amazing Noble Six." _The Reaper child smiled mischievously. _"You're real, not bravado like the rest of 'Noble' here." _Six shook and struggled, trying to budge but his body was failing him. Purple energy gripped at his body like a vice.

"Noble! Back up!"

"_You really think they're going to help you?" _Raven hissed. _"It's hopeless for you all. All you protect will become dust."_

"My God," Jorge walked over horrified, putting aside his chain gun. "Noble Six what the hell have you done?"

… _What have — I done?_

Six stared at Jorge's disbelief confused, glancing down to a crimson pool now in silence. He couldn't believe it – the dead Elites he _thought_ he killed were gone. There were now only dead UNSC soldiers, slit at the neck. … _I did this?_

"What the fuck man!" Emile growled, shotgun in hand. "Whose side are you on!"

Carter pulled his rifle up to aim. "Stand back Noble Team."

"_It's better to be alone." _The Noble Team obviously couldn't see the hooded demon, _"You're hiding so much from them anyway. You think they'd understand? You're not NOBLE."_

"You son of a bitch," Emile barked, checking on the dead UNSC bodies. "I knew we couldn't trust this guy and his bullshit secrets! What else do you have to hide?"

"I broke through Commander! Let's go!" Kat urged, disregarding their fallen comrade. "Just leave him behind!"

"Disappointing Six," Jun turned a cold shoulder as well, more Covenant arriving. "Commander we need to move now."

"Fall back to the bunker!" Carter directed with little hesitation, the team slowly walking away with disgust at their former sixth member. "Let the Covenant tear up this traitor."

… _What… is going on? _The entrance to the bunker closed shut. Noble Team had left him to fend for himself. The Lone Wolf was indeed alone yet again.

"_After seeing the real you, you'd still think they'd accept you?" _Raven mocked, her voice actually sounding like something deeper and demonic this time around. Like a machine. _"You know what you've done. What you really are."_

Noble Six tried to speak but nothing came out, his glare widened as atrocities grew upon his own Spartan armor. Metal veins began to rip out of his body, spikes forming, and unfathomable pain wreaking his mind. His gloved hands began to elongate, transforming into claws. His eyes felt like they were burning out of his sockets, being replaced by a roaring fire. _A monster… a traitor…_

_This isn't real. _Noble Six's strong consciousness suddenly kicked in, fighting back._ This is a nightmare._

Raven stroked his mutated helmet with cold fingers. _"We'll see each other soon Noble Six. You want answers to your many questions. You'll know where to find us." _The ghostly image vanished like mist, instantly a Sanghelli warrior was in Noble Six's sights, teeth gaping and saliva drenched. Not even a breath could be had before the beast drove an energy blade right through his MJONIR helm.

His head split in half.

**~ SSV Normandy: On Route to Citadel ~  
**

(Noble Six's Sleeping Quarters)

"Agh!" Six's sweaty body shot up from the bed, gasping for air. Staring out to the darkness with a blank glare, a touch of his intact face later and the realization was instant. Like that little daemoness in the dream said, this Spartan was too good to be flustered for long. He calmed himself quickly. It was just a… nightmare.

_When did I even pass out?_ Six wiped his sweaty face, turning over to his bedside table in a stretch, seeing a large glass of water, a variety of dehydrated space snacks, and some pills. Alongside that, he notices a little letter written to him on a datapad:

_Hey Six,_

_We were a little worried but Chakwas said you'll be fine. Apparently Wrex and Garrus thought it'd be fun to have you drink something to honor the completion of your first mission. Sorry to say but they gave you a drink that the human nervous system doesn't like too much. They think they're so damn funny. Anyway, here's some water, take the pills when you wake up and snack away. You should be fine afterwards. You did really awesome and the Commander and the rest of us are glad you're with the team. You don't need to be so crazy though. We can handle ourselves._

_Sincerely,_

_Lt. Ashley Williams_

_P.S. – You're not Superman ya know?_

_Superman huh? _Six mused to himself, only to sigh remembering the incident clearly.

_** Come on big bad Spartan, you can take on a Colossus but can't take a measly drink?**_

_**I don't trust you Wrex...**_

_**You might not be able to trust him, but you're tough. You can handle it. Trust me.**_

_**The drink is jet black! If something bad happens Garrus… I swear-**_

"And that explains the headache…" Six groaned, grabbing the pills, and downing the water with two big gulps.

Coming to a staggering stand, Six was trying to get back in the moment. The real moment. He looked out at the black of space from the window above his dorm, reminded of the isolation as a young child in the Spartan training camps on Onyx, laying out and looking to the stars. Even then he rarely had nightmares or dreams. This Spartan was too good at suppressing any sort of powerful emotions from seeping through his conscious – even in his sleep.

_I barely even get shut eye._

Ever since he was young he always had that bit of insomnia. Killing Brute's and Elite's were easy. It was the down time that Noble Six had trouble with. Six crossed his arms, analyzing his nightmare like a mission outline. Dreams of his Noble team abandoning him. Had he really become that attached? Noble Six couldn't remember the last time he's dreamed about anything or anyone. He knew in dreams there was a common feeling of detachment from reality. This one was unmistakably different. It felt too real. Six wasn't a believer in prophetic dreams or Darwinian analysis but it was impossible to ignore.

The image of him becoming some sort of blood thirsty mechanical monster, losing Noble team's trust, and that creepy girl that made Freddie Krueger look like a nice uncle... _I need to clear my head. _The Spartan had enough, shrugging off his thoughts annoyed, realizing how badly he wanted to get back 'home'. Shepard and company have been nothing but great to him but-

_There's unifished business._

Noble Six suited up in the usual, the new Mark V Armor still feeling a little alien to him. Leaving his dorm assigned to him by Shepard, he made his way down the technological suite known as the Normandy. Passing the hallways a few crew members did their second takes at the taller super soldier, saluting him, still amazed to disbelief at their newest recruit's skills.

_At ease soldiers._

It was sleep time for most of the Normandy, so the work-force was working about half-capacity. Passing by Presley's office, Six walks into a corridor that hugged the side of the ship almost hidden. Here lied the place that peaked Six's interest the minute Shepard showed him it.

**~ The Normandy Targeting Practice Room ~ **

_/Targeting Program Initiated/_

_/Geth Level 10/_

_/Previous High Score: Commander Shepard 20,000/_

It was like a hologram game, sort of like the ones the kids played way back on the X-box 1080s with the cheap "Kinect" gun replicas except this was an as real can be targeting simulator. The room darkens, Six grabbing the assault rifle that matched the feel of the ones Alliance soldier's would use on the field. Holographic images of Geth begin to rise.

_/Start Firing/_

It was relaxing, just glancing, reacting and shooting. This is a Spartan in his video game element. With each virtual Geth that bit the dust the score kept racking up, limbs are half points, torsos are one point, and head shots counting as double points. He ran through it with a breeze, a final Geth unit exploding in a virtual mess after the five minute mark.

_/New Record: Noble Six/_

"You know the Commander might not be too happy about this." A familiar voice rang. Six smirked, putting down his rifle.

"Well, I can always delete the score."

"I'm sure you would Mr. Competitive." From behind was an early rise and shined Ashley Williams, her facial expression one of relief. "Looks like the sleep and pills did the trick didn't they?"

"Yeah," Noble nodded, inside visualizing punching Garrus and Wrex. "Remind me to get those two for that drink prank."

"Boy would I pay to see that." Ashley walked beside him with a grin. "By the way, don't you ever get tired of wearing that armor? " She asked with a bit of spice. "I think you have your mask on more than you actually have it off."

"I'm... comfortable in it." Six conceded that he felt more right with the armor on rather than off. Six drenched himself in the idea of a Spartan, to rid one's self of any sense of any remnant of a normal life. There was no more 'normal' name. For a long time he was just Spartan-B312. The MJONIR suit this was his identity now, not even his own face. He was a Spartan and nothing else.

"... Fair enough." Ashley took a look at Noble Six's score. "26,250? I have to follow this performance now? The machine is going to poke fun at me!"

Six shook his helmet head. "No way, I've seen you shoot Lt. Williams, you've got the skills."

"Thanks. You're just being nice." Ashley's face warmed. She loved any type of compliment towards her skills. Shallow pickup lines are what annoyed her. "What are you saying? Is my shooting form perfect?"

"Uh… y-yeah…"

"Six!" Ash gasped. "You hesitated! You see something wrong don't you?"

"N-no… I am just saying that perfect is kind of… a strong word."

"You back pedal like a pro." Ashley smiled. Regardless of the around a bout, Williams knew Noble Six wasn't letting on fully with his opinion. "Come on, don't B.S. me. I want to learn from the best. I can take criticism."

"Let me guess," Six sighed monotone. "You won't let this rest till I say something critical right?"

"That wouldn't be my style Mr. Spartan." Ash grinned like an eager student. Noble Six was a soldier not really a teacher. For a cute soldier girl like Ashley though, getting a no wasn't possible.

"… Well, like I said, your form is great." Six gave in hesitantly. "But you weren't breathing correctly on Feros. You were holding in your breaths at certain times during the beginning of your clip rounds."

"I was?" Ash thought, trying to re-visualize the combat zone.

Noble held his gun out as if he were to fire, holding it up and tight. "The natural times to fire is when you exhale completely, with the right technique you can elongate that respiratory pause." He inhaled. "A lot of soldiers, even veterans, in the heat of battle hold their breaths in concentration."

"Cutting off oxygen flow," Ash muttered to herself, looking away from her scope. "I guess no one ever pointed that out to me since I was always just one of the tops in class."

"You got talent." Six reiterated. "It's hard to tell whether someone's breathing right in the heat of battle anyway Lieutenant. Besides, no one ever looks for something wrong-"

"When it's not broken," Ashley grabbed the gun from him.

"Right," Six blinked again, watching the rifle disappear from his hand.

Ashley got into firing stance, pausing. "How can you notice these things? I know Liara told us all you were a super soldier and all. But it's like you're operating on a different plane then even the Commander."

Six barely heard the question, watching Williams in attack stance, the young male eyeing the posture for any deficiencies. From a view from behind, there were none… her body was perfect. Oh, and it was a flawless firing stance as well.

"Six?"

"Oh, um," Six popped up from gazing. "… it's a long story Lieutenant…" he muttered. Noble couldn't even begin to fathom explaining what the Spartan project was and what soldiers like him had to go through to become what they are. All that blood. All that sweat. All that pain. All before even teenage years.

"I've got the time." Ashley looked over her shoulder with a curious stare. "It's a long ways to the Citadel."

"And to the Mu Relay as well I guess." Noble added, glaring again at the pretty soldier that saved his dead carcass from the crumbling Phantom. Like Shepard, Ashley just had one of those beautiful flawless faces not associated with a soldier. She a body that curved to perfection like one though, fit and lean like it was sculpted by an artist. She definitely was 'pretty' in the traditional way, even with her tom boyish soldier nature.

_What's with the interest in me? Aren't you supposed to be the tough ice princess?_ _Or maybe that's what Shepard thinks of you, and then Liara picked it up._

"… Well?"

"Well I guess you did save me from that ship." Noble tried to reason. "And then now from Wrex and Garrus' little gag. I guess I owe you a story."

_A censored one anyway._

"H-hey it was a team thing." Ashley glanced down nervously. "B-but don't mention it. You saved our asses on Feros. Don't use that stuff as an 'I owe you thing'… please."

"Okay." Noble Six nodded. "Respected Lieutenant."

There was silence. Too much silence for Ashley.

"Look, it's not every day a super-soldier appears from thin-air." Ashley put down her gun, looking over with apologetic eyes. "Sorry if I am a little too curious. I am not one to let people know much about me. Kind of hypocrisy I guess."

"Hey, not a problem at all," The Spartan sat back. "I am not used to doing this too. I never really talk about myself. Tell you what, I'll just give you the short version I told Shepard… cool?"

"More than cool Noble." She winks. "Hey, I might even help you play a little gag on our two alien boys later."

"I'll take you up on that." Six attempted to PG and abridge this story. "Let's see… okay, well it all started when I was a little boy…"

"Little boy? God that's cliché."

"… Look you want to hear this or not?"

"Oops... go ahead…"

"Ugh..."

"Just tell me!"

**~ Citadel: Council Tower ~  
**

(Minutes after Normandy Arrival)

Any first time visitor to the epic space colony known as the Citadel always has that dumb glazed look on their faces. Noble Six's mask hid his of course but the Normandy Crew couldn't help but laugh to themselves as his visor seemed to bounce around. Nothing, not even New Alexandria's skyline could match this impeccable space station.

"This is unreal." Six watched them shoot into the air, the long trip on the Citadel Tower elevator showing off the always magnificent sky view of the station below.

"This was cool the first time." Shepard thought aloud. "Now the annoying music on this damn elevator just gets to me."

"Amen." Ashley agreed.

"So they really are going to send an entire fleet after Saren and the Geth huh?" Garrus contemplated.

Shepard sighed. "That's what Joker told me."

"I call bullshit." Ashley was just as pessimistic. "Why the change of heart all of the sudden from the Council?"

Shepard really didn't have an answer. The trust factor between her and the Council was like handing a thief the keys to your car. She knew something was going to go wrong in this meeting. She just hoped there was enough good news to give them a fighting chance against Saren.

Liara curled her nose. "The idea of the fate of all our lives being based on political non-sense is a scary thought."

"Counting on these idiots is about as dumb as asking a Tresher Maw on a date." Wrex threw in his two cents.

"I've seen your old girlfriends Wrex. A Thresher Maw would be an improvement." Six threw in his.

"Hah, that was pretty funny Spartan." The Urdnot bellowed, scratching his huge chin. "… And sadly probably true too."

"Wrex…" Shepard face-palmed in laughter, the rest of the crew getting in a chuckle. They needed the laughs. Everyone had a sinking feeling the cheers weren't going to be lasting too long. Down the long walkway from the elevators – diplomats, C-Sec officers, and council members all took unashamed gazes at Shepard and her crew. Most eyes of course went to their strange armored Spartan, the chatter and rumors already abundant in the media of their newest recruit. Passing a few Keepers and e-kiosks, the crew made their ascent to the Council Chambers.

"Man this is ridiculous." Noble Six muttered, seeing the many cherry blossoms and artful fountains that surrounded the glass covered garden.

"Six they're probably going to be interested in you so-" Shepard turned to a stop.

"I hear you loud and clear Commander." Noble relaxed her. "I'll play dumb about the whole trans-dimensional warp thing. I figure with the whole Reaper business, making you look totally insane wouldn't be too hard."

"Right…" Shepard sighed, thinking of all the crap the Council had put her through. These guys didn't deserve any of this information. The Commander hastedly told the rest of the team to stay put, bringing only Ashley and Six up to the council. Stepping up and joining the Commander on the Petitioner's stage was Udina who glared at Noble Six with interested eyes.

"So I see not all is lost." Udina muttered to himself.

"What did you say?" Shepard skewed.

The Ambassador shook off the thought. "N-nothing Shepard…"

From across them stood the three representatives of Shepard's much maligned council. There was an Asari, a Turian, and a Salarian, nameless head figures to the ones who made all the decisions around these systems.

The Asari Councilor glanced at Noble six with interest. "Is that a new member on your team Commander? The one that took out the Prothean Sky Bridge?"

Shepard nodded. "Yes. We found him on a ship wreck in the Titan Nebula. He agreed to help us stop Saren and the Reapers without any compensation. He's been a great asset to the team and saved us on Feros."

"Another destructive way to go about your business Shepard." The Turian rep was always the harshest. "I thought that type of noise was only capable from you. Now another human with a hot head is on your squad."

"Sometimes you just got to blow things up to get your point across - 'sir'" Six answered with a bit of fire.

The Turian scowled quite surprised. "… I beg your pardon?"

"Soldier, what is your name?" The Salarian asked before an argument ensued.

"Noble Six." The Spartan said. "I'm a bounty hunter from the planet Ilium, I was attacked by the Geth and my ship was a wreck. I narrowly made it out alive with the help of the SSV Normandy and Commander Shepard."

"I… see… and-"

"I am also an expert rifleman that left the Alliance fleet due to monetary issues."

The Turian Councilor gasped. "Monetary… issues?"

"I also enjoy dancing with Asari, arm wrestling Krogan, and get into staring matches with those Keepers."

The Asari Councilor rolled her eyes at the mockery "… Anything else?"

Six scratched his helmet. "Oh and those pyjaks freak me out." He crossed his arms. "Any other questions?"

"Are you mocking us mercenary?" The Turian accused.

"I wouldn't dare it. Just trying to be thorough – 'sir'."

The Council let out a mutual huff. Ashley and Shepard meanwhile glanced at each other trying to suppress their laughter with bitten lips, clenching their fists tight to their sides. Udina and the Councilor members, and anyone else that was around were flat out flabbergasted at the Spartan's nonchalant attitude.

The Asari Councilor looked to the other Councilors, "Um, no Noble Six…" she glanced at Shepard, "As a Spectre we trust your judgment on your party members Commander. It is your call."

"I'm sure." Shepard replied to their sincerity.

"Either way Shepard," Udina was quite in a hurry to change the subject. "Thanks to you, the Council's finally taking real action against Saren."

"The Ambassador is correct." said the Asari, "If Saren is foolish enough to attack the Citadel… as you believe… we'll be ready for him."

The Turian added. "Patrols are stationed at every mass relay linking Citadel space to the Terminus Systems."

Shepard couldn't believe her ears. "What? You think a blockade is going to stop Saren? He's on Ilos looking for the Conduit right now."

"Ilos is only accessible through the Mu Relay, deep inside the Terminus Systems." The Salarian warned. "If we send a fleet in there, the only possible outcome is full-scale war."

"Now is the time for discretion Commander." Udina barked into Shepard's ear. "Saren's greatest weapon was secrecy. Exposed he is no longer a threat."

"I can't believe this crap." Noble Six muttered out. "Shepard's been busting her ass trying to save you all and this is the support she gets?" Noble Six couldn't believe his ears. The UNSC would never leave a Spartan hanging like this, let alone a savior like Shepard.

"Tell your team member to stand down Shepard or he will be thrown out!" Udina yelled.

"I got this Six, but thanks." Shepard winked and Six gave a thumbs up for support. She turned to the Council with urging eyes. "One ship going into the Terminus Systems won't start a war. I can be discreet."

The Turian laughed. "You detonated a nuclear device on Virmire and imploded a bridge on Feros older than any of us. I wouldn't call that discreet."

"Your style served you well in the Traverse, Commander." The Asari tried to calm the situation down. "We recognize that. But Ilos requires a deft touch. We have the situation under control."

"The Conduit is not in your control..."

"Saren is a master manipulator." The Salarian shrugged. "The Conduit is just a distraction from his real plan to attack the Citadel."

"And the Reapers?"

"Only you have seen the Reapers, and then only in visions." They brushed the Commander off like a bad habit. "We won't invade the Terminus Systems because of a dream."

Shepard wanted to pull her hair out in frustration. "If Saren finds the Conduit, we're finished..."

"There are serious political implications here, Shepard." Udina sighed. "Humanity's made great gains thanks to you. But now you're becoming more trouble than you're worth."

"You bastard!" Ashley growled. "You're selling us out!"

Ambassador Udina took a step forward. "Commander. You've done your job, now let me do mine. We've locked out all the Normandy's primary systems. Until further notice you're grounded."

"You're a coward Udina." Shepard's stack was officially blown. "A two faced coward."

"I think it's time for you and your team to leave." Udina mostly had his back turned to them. "This no longer concerns you. The Council can handle this with my help… of course."

"You're not much help." Shepard snarled. The crew began their furious walk down the steps, leaving behind an on edge Council.

"Shepard." Six glared back behind his Mark V visor.

"What?" Shepard was in deep thought. She had to think of something fast. The whole galaxy was in peril because of some yellow bellied cowards.

"You know you work for a bunch of douchebags right?"

Shepard she balled up her gloved fist. "You have no idea…"

**~ Citadel Ward: Flux ~  
**

It didn't take long for a disappointed and dejected Normandy Team to get some hope. Joker had informed them that Captain Anderson wanted to speak with the Commander, hopefully to hatch a plan to get them into the air again. They would meet at the highly upscale Flux Dance Club, where all those "cool" people hung out.

"I hope this works out Shepard." Ashley took a survey around the room, the snob 'scene' crowd undressing the crew with those peeping eyes. The crew walked up to the huge Krogan Bouncer.

"I hope so too." Shepard was let in instantly from recognition. "Because if this doesn't work, I'm getting drunk because I'm all out of ideas."

"No more mentions of drinks please." Six gave Garrus and Wrex an accusing glare, the two acted totally blameless.

"I can't remember the last time I was in one of these dancing clubs." Liara thought of her lonely excavations. The kind of lifestyle she preferred.

"Jeez, have a little fun you." Shepard took her soft hand, walking along the railing of lights and glamour as they got into the heart of the dance floor. The trance beat was intoxicating, aliens of all kinds tribally dancing to the pulsing rhythms.

"But Shepard, shouldn't we-" Liara waned shyly, being pulled out. The Commander suavely took her into a close waltz, hands around her smooth waist, bringing them cheek to cheek. Shepard whispered close to her ear.

(We need to find Captain Anderson without causing any suspicion.)

"Oh, so this is part of the 'mission' then." Liara laughed not so innocently, blushing, moving closer to her romantic interest. The Commander grinned.

(Just keep an eye out for me, because I really can't peel my eyes off you.)

"Commander… (o_o)"

From across Wrex hit the bar, all smaller beings clearing way for the big lug. Garrus stayed outside with Tali keeping her company, the Quarian cringing at the thought of anymore night clubs ever since her little run-in with Fist. That of course left Noble Six and Ashley glaring stupidly at the dance floor watching Liara and Shepard.

"Well, I guess we should look inconspicuous." Noble blinked. "I'm already getting stares."

Ashley turned with a wired look. "Yeah, you and your armor certainly don't scream for attention. We're not dancing."

"Commander's orders Lieutenant." Six shrugged.

"You go dance." Ashley crossed her arms. "I'm no club bimbo."

"H-hey it's not like I do this stuff usually either." Six was pleading his case until two darker Asari girls dressed skimpily pushed into him quite timely.

"Oh my God," The shorter Asari's eyes lit up at the sight of Noble Six. "You're that new guy we saw on TV helping Commander Shepard!"

"Wow you're right." The sassy pair, cuddled up next to his armor. Fingers exploring his chest plate, Six literally was frozen dumb in place looking down at two really (really) friendly Asaris. "Hey why don't you give us a dance soldier? We'll be really good to you... hero."

"Um, uh-" Six was suddenly pushed off, a steaming Ashley Williams stepping in their violet faces.

"Why don't you two little skanks back off," Ashley drew her possessive line. "We're here on official Alliance business."

The two Asaris just wheezed at her defensive stance, "Whoa, I guess the new one's got a girlfriend already. Too bad. We love men in armored uniform." The violet pair winked at Noble Six and giggled at the same time. They walked off with attitude and an ass sway that made Ashley fume.

"Girlfriend!"

"Uh, Lieutenant we're supposed to be inconspicuous." Noble Six said dryly and was suddenly pushed.

"You're the one hitting on the tramps that fill this bar." Ash mumbled with jealous fury.

"B-but I didn't-" Noble Six couldn't expand, he was taken back as a dark skinned gentleman was watching him. Liara's memories told him who it was. This was a war hero in every meaning of the word.

"You must be the survivor." Captain Anderson smiled. "… Get Shepard. We need to talk."

**~ Moments Later ~**

A trio of Noble Six, Anderson, and Shepard sat at the round table in a spirited discussion. A mention of what transpired earlier in the week that was kept secret from the Commander didn't sit well with her.

"They lost the Dead Drop ship?" Shepard gasped. "Why didn't they tell us Saren-"

"Calm down Shepard." Anderson sighed. "We knew that it was a risk keeping this a secret. With Saren still loose we could not jeopardize anymore tension with the Council. If they ever find out what happened."

Six had bad thoughts in the back of his mind. He knew about the Reapers but he didn't know the extent of their abilities. "… What the hell would Saren and the Reapers want a Covenant ship for?"

"Covenant?" Anderson asked.

"The Covenant are a force of destruction from where I come from." Six was getting angrier at the thought. "Their goal is eradication of the human race. They destroyed our strongest fleet in mere weeks."

"There were dead Covenant soldiers on that ship." Shepard looked down. "What are they planning?" Six and Shepard could only imagine a group of Covenant Husks... or some freak of nature Sovereign could unleash upon this world. Maybe... they just wanted the Phantom.

"We have two witnesses to what happened." Anderson motioned the two over from the other side of the room. Six and Shepard's eyes met clueless as they saw two Alliance soldiers, a female and an all too giddy male.

"Oh my god," Yosuke Hanamura was shivering, looking at Shepard. "Commander Shepard of the SSV Normandy."

"Oh brother…" Chie sighed.

"I'm a big fan ma'am." Yosuke was stammering like a buffoon. "I even have your poster on my bedroom wall."

"Gee - thanks." Shepard shrugged off the creepiness, and turned to Chie. "Soldier tell me what happened."

"We were attacked by Geth ships ma'am." Chie answered. "We were overwhelmed in numbers alone and they struck fast. The ones who took the ship were hooded and had technology and biotic powers beyond anything I've ever seen."

"And they let you live?"

"A young gray skinned girl, with biotic implants and cybernetic implants told us to send our superiors a message… this ship belongs to the Reapers."

Six had a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. A_ gray skinned girl with cybernetic implants? This doesn't feel right… _

"They let you go to warn us?" Shepard was confused. "They want us to send an army to Ilos?"

**~ Outside Club ~**

The entrance to Flux was beginning to empty as the final few guests were arriving. The Krogan Bouncer just let a Salarian and Volus in, now noticing three hooded beings walking right towards him. Another bunch of too late losers as far as he was concerned.

"Hey the club is at its limits. Come back later." The hooded troika did not even care to listen. They didn't slow down at all. To the Bouncer was in disbelief as he was ignored, the three of them walking right by him.

"Hey! You hear me you stupid humans?" The Bouncer growled, grabbing the taller hooded male by his hood. "You only get in if I let you… um… in."

The Bouncer had seen a lot as his days as a guardsman. Nothing came close to this. A Krogan is rarely fearful but his guy was scared stiff. He saw a disfigured face of machine and human flesh. Eyes as dead as night. Cold metallic skin with not a hint of emotion. A disrobing of her hood, Raven's red eyes gleaned over to the Bouncer, making his blood freeze.

"Oh I apologize Krogan trash. Please, let us in."

**~ Inside Club ~**

"So that's the plan." Anderson nodded. "Hanamura, Satonaka and I will deal with clearance and Udina. You all need to get back to the Normandy and prepare for takeoff."

"Got it Captain." Shepard smiled. "We have some hope after all."

_BOOOM! _A Krogan body went soaring across the room, slamming into the middle of the dance floor in a death roll. The club on goers that did not get crushed by the dead Bouncer's body let out a frightening screams as they scrambled. It took seconds to turn a dancing party into pure mayhem as the crowded club became a stampede of desperate survivors.

"What the hell is going on!" Ashley fought to get to Shepard, having Liara by the hand, helping the Asari as well.

"Trouble," Shepard pushed Anderson down underneath the table. "Stay here till it's clear. We're going to get to the bottom of this. You see an opening take it and run."

"You got it Shepard."

The Commander turned to Hanamura and Satonaka. "You two protect this man with your life soldiers."

"Affirmative Commander!" Chie saluted.

"Kick Reaper ass Shepard!" Yosuke encouraged. "We're counting on you!"

Shepard nodded. "That's the plan."

A couple of C-Sec Officers cried out in pain as they were impaled through their sternums. Wrex stepped up, shotgun in hand finishing his drink before staring down the three responsible for his premature drink stoppage. "You three have a little explaining to do."

Garrus and Tali ran in from behind, blocking off the opening, pulling out their firearms. "You're surrounded, surrender now!" the Turian commanded.

Tali felt the bad vibes. "… I don't like the look of this."

"Shepard," Liara's heart felt like it was slowing down, eyes wide open. "I sense great energy in this human girl. I've never felt anything like this before."

_Human?_

"Finally in the presence of the great Commander Shepard," Raven laughed as she nudged the few dead bodies on the floor. "You've certainly been a thorn in Father's side."

_Father?_ Shepard listened.

"But my business does not concern you right now." The Reaper child chillingly stared down the crew. "One of you have seen me before haven't you?" she turned towards the Spartan, eyes meeting yet again.

"Y-you," Noble Six stared into those crimson eyes, clenching his fist in disbelief. _S-she's real…?_

"That's the girl!" Chie warned. "Commander she's extremely dangerous!"

"Dangerous?" Raven smirked, energy beginning to shake the entire club itself. "You've seen nothing yet human." She turned to her partners. "Leave Noble Six to me. Take care of the others."

Without warning the two male Reaper servants glowed biotic power, dashing out to the side at inhuman speeds. Shepard and company drew their weapons hurriedly, opening up a perimeter. Garrus and Tali ran to cover behind the entry way, Wrex backing up as shotgun shells went off at an alarming rate. Shepard, Liara, and Ashley kick down a few tables for cover, grabbing their guns and firing.

Raven cackled, staring down the Spartan from across. "What's wrong Noble Six? Seen a ghost?"

"I don't know what the hell is going on." Noble Six pulled his rifle to firing stance. "But you're going to tell me everything you know about how and why I'm here."

"Wow, so demanding." The girl began walking towards the exit. "You're in no position to demand anything."

Noble Six leapt over cover and bodies, chasing after Raven. "You're not leaving until you tell me-AH!" With no effort, the Spartan was lifted into the air, violet energy grasping at him again, slamming him into a wall so hard it indented him into it. Raven had her hand up, biotics holding Noble Six there like a bullseye target.

"Everything is a little fuzzy isn't it?" Raven walked up to him, only to slowly levitate, gliding up so her Reaper injected face met with that Mark V helmet.

"How did you get in my dream?" Six growled. "How do you know who I am?"

Raven was only charmed by his helplessness. "There's a lot humans and sentient beings can do that you can't even imagine. Take you for example."

"… What the hell are you?"

"I'm the next step in life's evolution." Raven hissed evilly as her biotic energy flared. "Just like you."

"You're talking non-sense." Noble wasn't amused.

"Am I?" Raven craned. "As if I did not see you join your Noble Team to fight impossible odds? As if I did not see you give humanity one last hope against those Covenant? As if I didn't see what you were before you did all that – death dealer?"

_Death dealer..._

"… If you still don't have a clue Spartan," Raven's mouth was right on his visor, her cold sterile breath could freeze hearts. "… Father wants you."

"T-this isn't some kind of dream little girl." Six began to shake, Raven's eyes expanding. "I'm not helpless here. So if you don't start talking?" suddenly the biotic barrier shattered, Noble Six's hand shooting and grabbing the young girl's throat. Raven was instantly turning a pale blue, gasping out, being pushed up against the wall now. Noble Six has had enough. "Talk now or your neck snaps like a twig."

"Nnng…" Raven struggled, grasping at his hands. "F-father… c-can… bring… you back… to what you created…"

"Bring me back to what I created?" Noble Six pulled her up angrily. "Stop with the cryptic bullshit and just tell me!"

"… W-why… don't I… just… nngh… s-show… you…?" Raven's eyes turned pitch black, like an Asari would, Six quickly feeling negative energy engulf his very being. Flashes go across Noble Six's mind, images being seared into it like a prod to an animal. He heard a voice… a woman's voice that sounded so familiar.

_** "They let me pick… did I ever tell you that?**_

(Six saw a place, some sort of large structure of destructive magnitude. A large… halo, trapped in space like a dead ghost station. It flashed to Earth, the home of humans, a war that Six feared to death was brewing. The Covenant had invaded. UNSC soldiers were being torn left and right.)

_**Choose whichever Spartan I wanted. You know me. I did my research. Watched as you became the soldier we needed you to be.**_

(Deep down in the pits there was a soldier – no – a Spartan that defied the odds, taking on Covenant like there was no tomorrow. A dark green and amber-visor Spartan that was leading the charge, this man being the only hope left for an entire human race. Noble Six recognized him instantly. He was a legend amongst the best of the Spartans.)

_**Like the others, you were strong and swift and brave. A natural leader. But you had something they didn't. Something no one saw... but me. Can you guess?**_

"John." Six stared, seeing static images of an A.I. that he recognized at Oni Base. The last package he delivered. _The last hope was what I gave you? _

_**Luck Chief... was I wrong?**_

"… Father can bring you back." Raven looked down at him with eyes glowing, feeling the grip loosening. Six dropped the girl letting her land harshly on the floor. He turns looking at Shepard and her teammates hold their own against the two Reaper warriors, fighting for their lives. He looks to the ground, grimacing in the depths of his consciousness at the choice he had to make.

"… You can get me back there?"

"Yes… yes _we_ can."

_This world deserves to live just as mine does._

… _A Spartan can't stop fighting if he can continue to finish the fight._

_Everyone has a choice to make…_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **See ya'll next week... :)


	6. The Walk

**A/N: **I said next week... so yep. :) Another long one. Some crazy concepts... hope it isn't too far out. Hot Tub Time Machine right? ;)

* * *

**~ UNSC Frigate: Forward Unto Dawn ~  
**

Hopeless eyes need not be real to understand what Cortana was feeling. Programmed or not the anguish was indeed real. The emotions cut into her psyche like a knife, digging deeper with each passing moment, trapped in this space coffin known as the _Forward Unto Dawn_. The ship (or what was left of it rather) had been stranded for months now, the Covenant/Flood War ended with that one stellar blast from delta Halo. The memory seemed like ages ago for this A.I.

_Wake me up when you need me huh?_ Cortana sighed as her holographic image flickered in the dimness of the carrier. "You get to rest and relax while I have to entertain myself. How's that for a girl's devotion?"

Master Chief's body just laid there frozen without response, no matter how much she begged to hear a sharp comeback line. The loneliness was biting at her hours after he went into cryostasis. The past months had been pure torture. To kill the time and to help repress the thoughts of going through rampancy alone, she had been documenting Human and Forerunner history. Lately though she was beginning to think along more personal lines.

Hope was fading for her. An under duress A.I.'s lifespan wasn't that long and she knew it.

"… What story to tell now? Hmmm,"She swung her legs, seated on the com system in thought. "… I always told you I know how to pick em Chief. But I never told you too much about my first pick have I?"

Silent, Chief's visor glistened blue as her holographic body glowed onto it.

"Sorry to say again but you weren't my first_." _Cortana giggled like a school girl at the naughty play on words, looking down as if an A.I. could actually blush. "Don't get me wrong. You're my favorite. But without him? My first protector…"

_**Take it Lieutenant; she has made her choice… Do you have it?**_

_**Yes…**_

_**Say the words…**_

_**… I have it…**_

_I wouldn't even be here with you…_

_SKRRRRT_

The ship suddenly breathes a low rumbling creak as if it were alive. A girl at heart, she shivered without Chief's protection, gazing into the unlit harrowing ship as if it were haunted. No sounds trailed. The construct wrote it off as the ship's rapidly depreciating structural integrity. It had been a jumpy last couple of days for sure and she wouldn't lie about that. Cortana swore there was this strange feeling in the back of her mind.

It felt like she and Chief were being watched.

_**If you haven't figured it out Spartan… Father wants you…**_

Voices. For the past few days a part of her swears to have been hearing voices swirling around this tattered ship. Specifically a dark voice that was incoherent, faint, but there. Like a ghost mumbling in the darkness.

_It's going to be okay. _She held her head._ Chief's right there…_ _he's right…. here…_

Rampancy. The thoughts of rampancy chilled Cortana's very being. Hearing voices was a sign of a declining A.I. but she couldn't give up – not now. She scowled trying her best to stay concentrated, the moment she could see and talk to a revived John once again keeping her sane.

"I can't be scared of a few noises. I gotta be a brave girl for you and all."Cortana laughed nervously to deny. _… Anyway, _she valiantly continued."There were four brave Spartans that mother said could protect me. All great in their own ways but I had to choose one."

She thought about how Hasley was prepping her for transport at ONI base. She recalled the four Noble Spartans that came to her rescue just as the Covenant came down upon them. She remembers the gray Spartan in the background, not wanting to be any more special than the peers that stood beside him. The problem was that he _was_ special. She knew instantly he was the one to save humanity's hope.

Just like she knew Chief was the one to save humanity's existence.

"Even though you two are completely different," Cortana hesitated. "He actually kind of reminds me of you… both so damn reckless," she laughed. "He was younger. More foolish. A little more naive. More raw…"

. . .

_Not in that way Chief… _Cortana smiled at her choice of words, picturing an awkward moment with John-117 as if he had heard or could reply to it. " … I think you told me you two met once briefly." She recovered. "You too felt he was a Spartan with unlimited potential. That all he needed was a push in the right direction."

_Maybe you could've been there for him if it hadn't been too late._

Cortana hugged around her body as if the coldness of space actually affected her. The thought of the one who saved her in his sacrifice was warming nonetheless. History would document Noble Six as such a tragic icon. Six wasn't like Chief, the legend. He was an anomaly. A soldier with just as much skill used in a more selfish way, a darker past.

Cortana thought about death. _The idea of an afterlife… a strange concept of a soul… _

"… Makes me wonder about you Spartans," she imagined hugging Chief's helmet for comfort. "You breathe battle to save your comrades. But when a Spartan dies-" she felt a pain jolt into her 'soul' at the thought of an M.I.A. Master Chief. "…Even then you guys don't stop fighting do you?"

The question had an obvious answer.

_Noble Six…_

_Noble Squad…_

_To the Spartans passed on…_

_Thank you all…_

_**All you protect, will fall to dust…**_

Cortana finally hushed as silent as the space that enclosed her, staring at her life-partner's unmoving state. She hears the noises again but fights to be brave. That eerie feeling of eyes watching her and John grew only stronger, ignorance the only medicine. She wasn't going rampant… yet. It's just being human to be afraid she convinced herself.

"… It gets kind of lonely without you keeping me on my toes," Cortana held back her doubts, her holographic image flickering static again. She stares at Chief one more time before closing her transparent eyelids.

… _I miss you… John…_

**~ Citadel: Flux ~  
**

The Commander thought she'd seen most of what Sovereign and Saren could throw at her – the normal Geths, the modded Geths, the Batarian mercenaries, the cloned Krogans to name a few. But nothing in her wildest imagination would prepare her for this. There were enhanced humans, sided with the Reapers themselves, audacious enough to attack her crew on the Citadel without backup. It was madness incarnate but watching a giant Krogan like Wrex being sent airborne and crashing into the bar; she knew this was as real as it got.

"This isn't working Commander!" Ashley kept pulling the trigger either way, seeing a powerful kinetic barrier absorb every shot. Shepard reloaded her rifle, conjuring up some sort of counter offensive the best way she knew how.

"They want to use fancy biotics?" Shepard got up from cover, eyes down her sights. "Stop this…" switching a trigger, she launched the projectile. Like the other rounds it pushed into the barrier only to liquefy. The results were a little different this time however as the energy casing cracked, an inferno detonation rushed through the barrier, shattering it like glass.

The duo Reaper disciples let out screeches as a sentient beast would, suffering burns, their hoods turning to ashes. The crew finally got a glimpse at what exactly they were dealing with. Without the shrouds to hide them, there stood two biotic warriors, red glowing 'veins' all over their skin, one armed with dual hi-tech pistols, the other with a blade that dwarfed even Wrex.

"Nice sword." Ashley scowled. "Compensating much?"

"Ouch Williams," Garrus peaked over his cover. "Those are definitely humans Shepard."

"I'm going to get photo identification on these two." Tali typed away on her omni-tool hurried, sending out a droid which was flashing photos, passing them directly into the Normandy's database. "I have a feeling this might be useful… if we survive this Commander."

Shepard probably would have come back with a sarcastic quip but Tali couldn't get a reply. The pistoled disciple began unleashing a hellish storm of incendiary ammo, the Quarian getting clear out of the way. Shepard tried to return fire, but her shields absorbed too much damage from the frantic spray, being forced to dive into cover.

"Sovereign's brain washing humans now?" Garrus stayed low as the blasts were coming in fast and furious. The Commander joined Williams, launching a few concussion rounds that connected to stop the intense heat.

She reloaded. "I don't like the sound of this either, but let's take them out and ask questions later."

"Works for me Shepard." Garrus was leaning out to unload his clip.

"Garrus! Watch out!" Tali suddenly dove at him, tackling the Turian so hard, sending the two sliding across the floor and slamming into another table. From behind, the thick wall the pair was using for cover was just a big gaping hole. One swing from a sword that was so titanic; its wielder that so powerful; it actually sliced through about three feet of reinforced palladium.

Garrus opened his eyes after the debris cleared, seeing that purple glass mask, Tali on top of him limp. The Quarian winced painfully and extreme concern hit the Turian instantly. The former C-Seq officer had seen injuries in his day but not melee damage like this. There was a sick gash wound on Tali's right thigh as if it was smashed with one hell of a cleaver.

"Agh, too… slow…"

"Don't move Tali." The Turian put pressure on her leg as the Quarian's suit began to patch itself up with its own anti-infecting gel. Tali grimaced as the gel stung so much, holding her leg like biting down to numb the pain.

"J-just go help Shepard. I'll be fine."

"We'll get you out of here I promise." Garrus reassured her after a nod of appreciation. Glancing up protectively, he was now staring down the one responsible for the wound, that human's face as lifeless as any Geth.

The bladed hybrid was a blonde, eyes a mixture of blue and red from the Reaper enhancements. His armor was much heavier than your average mercenary, sporting an exaggerated shoulder brace, wrapped with a cape of dark gray and tatters. Behind his back he held his sword that must have weighed a ton. Biotic energy emitting from it like the Buster of a weapon it was.

_/Normandy Database Match Found/ Codename: **Cloud**/_

The Turian notices the other closing in his periphery. This one with the pistols was even paler then the other, black hair flowing, eyes red like the devil. One of his hands was gloved, glowing with biotic energy, actually having sharp claws like blades. His cape was in tatters as well but crimson, jet black armor wrapping close to the freak's body. This one actually had vampiric fangs to boot.

_/Normandy Database Match Found/ Codename: **Vincent**/_

"Guys a little help here!" Garrus reached out with his omni-tool, unleashing a trail of fire like a new-age flamethrower. It was effective but not by much.

The two continued to stalk, batting away the fire, taking the damage like it was nothing. Biotic electricity cracked around the air, their Reaper enhanced bodies phasing in and out as their stealth was going haywire. Just as in flames Cloud was about to unleash a blade to half our Turian another biotic barrier prevented any progress, the sword crashing into a purple shield in brilliant sparks. Tali and Garrus exhaled from the near heart attack. They had never been happier to see an angry Liara T'soni.

"Leave them alone!" Liara let out a force push she didn't even know she had in her, sending the two hybrids flying back and crashing through walls. With a groan, the Asari stumbled from prior injuries earlier in the scuffle, that last biotic attack taking a lot out of her.

"Not bad T'soni." Ashley grabbed her to prevent the Asari from falling, Shepard holding her up as well by the waist.

"Always trying my best…" Liara smiled weakly.

"Garrus get Tali out of here." Shepard commanded. "She can't fight like that."

"Gladly." Garrus sighed with a wipe of his face. He got down trying to pull Tali up to get her to safety. "I owe you and Liara dinner or something."

"As long as it is not the pyjack fritters like last time…" Tali hobbled, Garrus holding and supporting her weight, quickly trying to get the injured Quarian to a safe area.

… _These guys are no joke. We need to finish them quick_. Shepard held her crew back, watching as one of the two Reaper warriors were recovering a little too fast for comfort. From the other side Wrex finally decided to pull himself up and over the bar, away from the alcohol and glass shower, spitting out probably someone's martini.

"If anyone asks I tripped over this bar alright?" Wrex growled, smashing his way out. He turned his fury towards the ones that embarrassed him. "That did it you human freaks. Now you've made me mad!"

From across the room Vincent recovered first and launched himself into the air with a biotic dash, landing in the middle of the fray, opening fire on the crew with deadly accuracy. The crew's shields held up for the moment. Thankfully that's all they needed

"Hey, your fight's with me!" A glowing rage of Korgan fury rammed the reaper servant into the wall. The barrier nearly gave way completely from impact; bluish blood running down Vincent's nose as he was then head butted, slumping to the ground.

"Hah! Take that you little-What the!" Wrex was suddenly grabbed by his ankle, a claw digging into him. A loud bellow later and Vincent launched him in the air yet again, several pistol rounds cutting through the Krogan's shields denting armor.

"I've never seen Wrex fly around like this." Garrus scowled, pulling Tali. "I wish I could enjoy this more…"

"Garrus…" Tali sighed disapprovingly.

"Just kidding…"

"… These guys are getting on my nerves." Shepard prepped, figuring it was time to finish this. "Williams on me!" She charged them, time slowing down for her like a shot of adrenaline as Ash followed. The two soldiers fired away, Vincent's shields taking a battering. The Reaper attempted to decapitate the Commander with his claws as she closed in, Shepard ducking by it, grabbing the arm and twisting.

"You picked the wrong side guy!" Ashley grabbed his other arm, both Alliance soldiers pressing their assault rifles up to his chest and firing with no mercy.

It was gruesome but they had to finish this and finish it fast, unloading their entire clips into Vincent, feeling the body go limp only after the last round. The dual attack tore through cybernetics and flesh, blood dripping down all over their Alliance armors. Ashley and Shepard glared down through the mess they made, figuring they had at least one of the duo down and out.

They were wrong.

_NNGHT! _Shepard couldn't even gasp feeling like her throat was being crushed, Ashley being batted away with a nasty backhand. The Commander struggled but was lifted off her toes, staring horrifically down at a bleeding carcass that was still alive. There were holes through Vincent's body that Wrex could stick a hand through and this monster was still going.

'_AAAAAAAG!"_ Vincent let out a screech, pulling back his claw for a kill only to have it grabbed.

"You need to quiet down." Noble Six twisted that clawed arm breaking it straight off, circuitry spraying sparks. The Reaper child screamed out robotically registering pain as Six tossed the limb aside.

"Six…" Ash was awaking from her backhand, wincing, staring at the carnage in front of her.

Noble wasted no time. He grabbed a grenade from his belt, shoving it straight down Vincent's mouth to stop the screaming covering it. "Don't ask questions and back off Commander!"

"… Ungh," Shepard's throat was too sore to even reply, watching Noble Six hold Vincent's mouth shut with a gloved hand, having him in a head lock. The Reaper hybrid clawed at his Mark V helm, struggling against the Spartan's grip, doing anything to save its life. Noble Six ignored coldly, picking up Vincent high in the air, viciously sending his skull crashing into the ground, still pressing against that robotic jaw.

Vincent continued to shake violently, a Spartan helm the last thing he was about to see. "Let's see you wake up from this…"

Normandy team closed their eyes as robotic body parts scattered across the floor. They didn't even have time to voice their concerns as they all stared dumbly at a Spartan who was glowing blue, locked in the position he was in when he was holding his victim down. The shield the Spartan suit was generating was so powerful it actually locked up the suit.

"You've made a mistake Noble Six." Raven landed from across, staring at her dead servant. "A big mistake…"

"This wouldn't be the first one." The Spartan crossed his arms as his armor lock dissipated. He stood between Raven and his new teammates, his line of alliance clearly drawn. "Tell Sovereign that it was a mistake bringing me here in the first place." Noble drew his rifle, pointing it directly at the girl.

_Sovereign brought him here? _ Shepard was in disbelief just like the rest of the team.

Raven's pupils began to illuminate, prepping for a biotic attack. "It's as if you think you're the only one of your kind left. If my knowledge is correct, I'm sure there is another one of _you_ isn't there?"

Noble Six snapped at the thought. He wasn't going to let Earth's only hope in his world be swept up like him. "I'm going to kill you and your master before all this over."

"Hah, this is far over for you and him." Raven reassured. "You can tell him yourself."

"… Maybe I will." Noble Six was ready to pull the trigger, but he sensed danger coming from his right. The Spartan backed up, has saw everything in slow motion, his Volkov Assault Rifle separated cleanly in half, mechanisms splitting, ammo spilling out one by one. Six's eyes focused to see the Reaper disciple Cloud glaring him down, protecting his prized leader with that gargantuan blade.

"… You'll regret this." Raven waves of biotic energy began to pulse from her. She was about to show everyone why exactly Sovereign risked so much to turn this girl into one of them.

"We have to leave now…" Liara gasped as the club's foundation began to shake. This type of biotic display couldn't even be matched by the strongest Asari and it was a scary thought. Shepard nodded, not needing a biotics 101 class to understand that. The crew took off as the stability of the room was compromised. Only one of them reacted slower, Six just staring down the two Reapers behind his mask, clenching his fist for the first time in his life doubt creeping in. Raven giggled giving him a wink for his troubles, eyes now pitch black.

"Six get your ass out of here! Come on!" he heard Ashley yell at him, grabbing his arm. The Spartan took off hesitantly, eyes not leaving the two Reaper projects. It was a frightening thought. A part of him felt he belonged over there. What the girl told him. What she showed him. He was still trying to bring it all in.

"Don't worry," Raven was so calm, literally just smiling like an evil toy doll as she was bringing the whole club down piece by piece. "… You'll be back."

**~ Normandy SSV: Medic Bay ~ **

(Minutes after Take Off)

The crew was beaten silent as they were being patched up. Shepard stared at her teammates with a bit of empathy, getting Medi-gel into her wound on her neck. Ashley was treating a black eye. Wrex was getting shots into his sore back. Garrus had a bum shoulder. Liara had biotic exhaustion. And the worst of them, Tali was on the operating table, being treated under a sterilized surgery tool that wrapped completely around her thigh. Not the best shape for a team trying to save the world.

"Ms. Tali do you always have to be on that omni-tool of yours?" Chakwas barked, trying to concentrate on the surgery. Tali was so into it she didn't reply at first, digging for info. It actually helped her ignore the pain.

"S-sorry Doctor," She looked up. "I'm reading up on the three that attacked us."

"Well you're going to be spending a lot of time reading. You're not going to be walking for awhile." The doctor sadly informed. She was trying her best but this was a deep wound. Tali's leg was in pretty bad shape, bad enough that walking in was a privilege.

Tali sighed, knowing she couldn't aid her teammates on the ground. "This meaning I'm out of the mission correct?"

"Just heal up Tali," Shepard kept her spirits up with her enriching smile, patting the Quarian's shoulder. "You can help us being our eye in the sky with Joker. I couldn't think of a better person to monitor the mission from above."

"Thank you Shepard, you're too kind." Tali grinned only to perk up as she had found some tid bits about the attack on Flux. "Oh, I'm finding some very interesting things about our attackers by the way."

"Quarian, the only thing interesting you can find is how we find and kill the last two." Wrex groaned face down, smiling as a machine was massaging out the kinks in his back. "Wow, this feels really good."

"Just get your ass kicked more often then." Garrus suggested with a chuckle, only to grimace as he felt a sting in his collar bone whenever he laugh. Wrex only was snug at the sight of the in pain Turian, laughing at him mockingly.

Shepard just let her head bop the back of the wall in annoyance, grimacing equally at the pain as she did at her two alien knuckleheads, the gel leaking into her cuts. She took her sights back to more important matters. "Tali, what about those three at Flux?"

"The two males were codenamed Cloud and Vincent." Tali informed. "Both were known mercenaries for hire before joining a biotics program run by Cerberus."

"Cerberus?" Garrus cringed as a needle went into his shoulder. "… Those freaks of humanity were Cerberus operatives?"

"_Were _subjects in a classified Cerberus project," Tali corrected as she kept digging through the files. "The young girl's name was Rachel Roth. Also a subject in a biotics project. All top secret. No details beyond that."

"So they're behind this?" Ash drew hatred at all things Cerberus. "They're helping the Reapers?"

"I don't think so," Shepard shook her head. "Geth and Cerberus operatives don't exactly get along."

Kssst. The door opened. All eyes turned.

"She's a human, abducted by the Geth to do Sovereign's bidding." Six walked into the room as serious as he had ever been. The crew stared and listened to him attentively. "So were the other two lackeys."

"Abducted?" Shepard tried to read Six, thinking of what exactly those Reaper servants let him in on. He'd been a disturbed soul ever since he came back on the Normandy. Not exactly the same enthusiasm fuming as when he first appeared. The Commander noticed even before he mouth grenaded another human being.

"She tells me I'm 'special' in Reaper eyes." Six retold the story with haunting details. "How 'special' people like her and I are the future and unlike the organics? Sovereign understands this."

"Sounds like bullshit recruiting propaganda." Garrus skewed.

Shepard paused. "You did say something about Sovereign bringing you here… why?"

Noble Six knew the question was coming and shook his head at the thought. The most important part of the conversation with Raven was glaring right in his mind as Shepard said it. It wasn't a coincidence he was here with team Normandy. It also wasn't Sovereign that brought him to this world. He knew the source of all this turmoil and it wasn't directly the Reapers. "… Raven, the girl, she brought me here."

"T-that girl?" Tali stuttered. "W-what are you saying? She can-"

"She says can manipulate the fabric of the world." Noble Six remembered the words clearly. "She told me that her gifts were unlocked by her 'Father', just like he wants to do to me. She brought me here by literally ripping a black hole, like some sort of inter-dimensional Slip-space."

Shepard nodded. She remembered of the Slip-spaces Six talked about when had first arrived. Their method of travel via a fabric tear of space itself to cut down on wasted motion. "To my ears Noble, that sounds like Sovereign is eliminating the weak, raising up the strong, and-"

"Enslaving them." Noble Six finished.

"Manipulate reality?" Liara gasped. "T-that is not possible. Can a biotic-"

"It's not biotics." Noble Six stopped the Asari's thought. He instantly pictures that blue planet that sucked him in before the Covenant could toast him, the Phantom dissipating into the brilliant light. "That girl is something else entirely." He then thought of the power she exhibited. "She's something the world has not seen in a long time according to her."

"What are you saying?" Ashley scowled. "Is she using hokey pokey magic or something?"

Six shrugged. "She says she's been watching me and my world for years. She showed me my Earth as I left it, detail to detail."

"So let me get this straight." Ashley got up walking to Noble Six with skepticism galore. "This girl, can somehow bend reality, and snatch up people from different realities? What is this? The Twilight Zone Commander?"

Shepard was as cool as the other side of the pillow. "There are stories of people for millennia that have been passed on to us. Humans that can perform miracles. Raise people from the dead. Heal the sick. Bend reality to their will. Heck that's what most religions are based off of. Is it that crazy?"

Ashley was kind of at a loss for words herself, being a Christian girl. In a book full of magical prophets, big whales, miracle workers, Godly Armageddons and necromancers she figured she kind of backed herself into a corner. The fact that Noble Six did indeed travel through reality, she conceded her skepticism.

"Maybe there is some truth in those old 'foolish' stories in those books of yours." Garrus pondered.

"Looks like you and that young little biotic were getting along on the side, chatting that much." Wrex commented towards Six with sarcasm. "No wonder it took you long enough to get into the fight."

"Shut up Wrex." Ashley swung her head towards the Krogan antsy, defending Noble.

Noble Six stepped over to the space window, turning his back on the crew and faced the blackness. " No Lieutenant Williams, it's alright. I hesitated. I should've been by you guys from the start. A mental lapse for me."

"You got us very important information Six." Shepard smiled. "It's alright. Wrex's only kidding."

"Right_."_ Noble Six muttered with very little acceptance of the lie. He began walking out of the room. "Uh, can I get a word in before this last mission Shepard? Alone?"

Ashley was concerned with his tone, never really seeing a down Spartan before, let alone one seemingly doubting himself. She was getting along so well with him and this was coming from a girl that hated 90 percent of males. She hated seeing him like this.

"Noble Six…" Ashley tried to call to him but he was already gone, out as fast as he arrived.

"… I'll be there Six." Shepard got up, looking over to Ashley reassuringly. She knew the two Lieutenants had chemistry but begged Ash to understand why he wanted to talk to only her. Ashley didn't take to the reassurance well gulping down her sadness as they left the room. Why couldn't Six confide in her? She thought they had something… at least to speak about dire problems like this.

"It is okay Lieutenant." Liara looked over to her with a hand on the shoulder. Ashley tried to ignore her in her foul mood. "Noble Six is a complicated young man. He doesn't need a loved one's words. Right now he needs guidance."

Ashley wanted to argue about the word love but just shut her mouth. It wasn't time to have petty arguments. Even Liara knew more about Noble than she did and it was frustrating. She glanced out the empty doorway. These upcoming hours may very well be the last time any of these members would see one another. She wanted to be there for her crew. For the newest member especially.

"… I just hope he's okay."

**~ Ilos: Outside Conduit Bunker ~**

(Hours Later)

The dreary brown bunker that held the Conduit was fitting. It was a dead and rotting building, a perfect home for the key to the destruction of organic life. Saren tried to concentrate in on the moment, usually Ilos being as quiet a place as there was in the galaxy, it basically being a graveyard to the Protheans after all. To get to this realization he had to block out the beeps and sounds from the Geth army amassing here. The renegade Spectre learned their language quite quickly, being able to command them at his will.

Geth seemed mindless in their actions but Saren understood their motivations. The Reapers were their Gods and he was their prophet. It was a religious war for these sentient machines, and their march to victory was at hand. For many Geth, like Spartans, death was the ultimate sacrifice for their race. Their death dealers such as the Alliance were actually welcomed. The Geth had a term whenever they got onto the battlefield, no matter what the odds each of them moving forward to their death taking out any one who would prevent their glory.

They called it _The Walk_.

Walk. The word rumbled repeatedly into Saren's head like a pulse as the Geth communicated with one another. With little regard for his Geth armada escort, he arrived to the doorway to mission completion. It was strange. For the past hours he hadn't heard a word from Sovereign. Ever since they met it felt like the Reaper had been in his ear, telling him what to do at every moment. At such an important junction, why the silence?

… _What am I doing?_

For the first time in a long time his realized doubt had no repercussions. For once was a dark cloud oppressing his mind it now felt like a fading fog. Slowly but surely it was happening. His connection with these Geth seemed distant. Sort of like how it was in the beginning of this when he found Sovereign. The Turian had no time to dwell on it too much, a deathly pair waiting for him at the Conduit gates. While his mind cleared, his body was still a tool of the Reapers.

… Are _these two responsible for this?_

"… Aren't you missing one?" Saren closed into the base with his Geth army, seeing a floating Raven cross legged in front of the doorway. Across from her Cloud leaned against the wall to the Conduit itself, crossed armed, silently watching over the young girl.

"… We ran into a little issue." Raven had her eyes closed tight, giggling as she replied with little regard to her servant's death. The biotic energy emitted off her as she seemed to be using up an extreme mounts of energy.

"What are you so happy about then fool?" Saren grumbled at disturbing human, waiting for his minions to initiate the doorway's opening sequence. As he stalked Raven with his cybernetic eyes the Turian thought of Benezia, the last one on this earth that was actually looking after him. This new servant he'd received from Sovereign couldn't be trusted, let alone be a replacement for the Matriarch.

"I just like staring at half blown up carriers 'master'." Raven's sarcasm cut be cut with a knife. Those eyes didn't open, seemingly disregarding Saren as a peer let alone her leader. "Especially ones with frozen super soldiers waiting inside to awaken."

_**I miss you John…**_

"W-what are you babbling about human?" Saren snapped, growling as he grabbed her again by her collar in a violent tug. His red eyes burned a target into her forehead. "Ever since you and your two sniveling humans appeared things aren't-"

"The same anymore Saren?" Raven whispered in a mocking finish. The Turian a bit speechless at her tranquil state, not even an ounce of fear that he could crush her skull. "… You must understand that times change. Things evolve… things die… Things become… obsolete…"

_Obsolete?_

"You better put me down." The biotic shoved him away with a mere thought, Saren clenching his fist ready to engage her. "… You have company."

Saren hesitated at the thought suddenly feeling his neck gripped, bringing him down hard, a static image of an arm fading in from a discovered stealth processor. The Turian growled forming a biotic blast in his right hand, sending a charge straight behind him out of reaction, only to be thrown back and slammed into the wall. "Agh!"

"Nice to see you again Noble Six," Raven had a snug smiled on her face. "How was your drop from the sky?"

"Shut up." Noble had a Cain canon pointed right at Saren's face, all Geth around him pulling their weapons up at the sight of their in danger prophet. The gamble of sending him down alone was a choice Shepard had to make. The Mako couldn't get down fast enough. Six was here to stall for time. With him perhaps Saren wouldn't even make it to the Citadel.

Saren was not easily impressed. He showed no weakness, chuckling like a madman, finally staring face to face with what he'd been hearing so much about. "Noble Six." The enhanced Turian stood still at gun-point yet as calm as the wisest Spectre. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Funny I've heard a lot about you too." Six pressed his finger to the trigger. "Not exactly the nicest words. The word jackass comes up a lot."

"… A hero with a sense of humor, how fresh." Saren was looking for any opening he had. "Tell me, do you really think you can actually stop me alone? I applaud your stealth abilities but you're standing in the middle of an army of my Geth."

"I figured you're an important figure to them." Six replied with no worry. "As long as I am one press away from blowing your head off I'm safe." He pressed the gun right into his head. "Then again, if you really have heard about me, I'm not one to play it safe am I?"

"… No, no you're not." Saren seemed careless.

"So why don't I finish you nice and easy, and just take my chances with your little armada here." Noble Six pressed gun deeper, slamming his head into the gateway.

"Nargh!" Saren grunted as a piece of his face fell off. He only laughed at the pain, Six looking at the Turian like he was completely psychotic. "You should've finished me when you had the chance hero…"

This was fast. Even Noble Six couldn't react in time. In Saren's hand was a biotic energy cluster, it being unleashed sending both of them flying back slamming into opposite walls respectively. Saren's kamikaze attack didn't let Noble Six telegraph a counter, getting up as his robotic parts began to repair itself almost instantly.

"Finish the fool!" Saren yelled out to the Geth army.

… They didn't reply.

"Did you hear me? I said kill him!"

"… I don't think they're taking orders from you any longer Turian." Raven was above Saren, suddenly forming a kinetic barrier around him, raising him up against his will. The Turian struggled to no avail, not even the Reaper enhancements a challenge for the girl's biotics.

"W-what… what are you doing?"

"Sovereign has no more use for you." Raven shrugged. "You're obsolete. You've done your part well enough."

It was too much at once. The indoctrination was completely gone. Saren's suspicion had finally come to fruition as he understood why he had been able to think for himself recently. Sovereign had plans to get rid of him. And as he stared at Raven and the Geth army that wouldn't even react to his orders he knew he had been duped. Regret settled in like a shotgun blast to his back. What started as a renegade plot to save organics was now his infamous legend. He was the murderer of all things he was supposed to protect. Shepard was right… he was wrong.

"What have I done…?" Saren growled, struggling against Raven's bind.

"You've been a useful tool." She suddenly tossed him into a sharp edge, impaling the Turian to the side of it like a stake.

"AAAGGH!" Saren yelled out as he was immobilized instantly, blood running down his body as he tried to pull himself out of the edge. The Turian gasped for air from a pierced lung, creaking his neck over, noticing the Geth army staring at Noble Six who was being pinned down by multiple Geth prime units.

"Get off me!" Noble Six threw one back far, only to be grabbed by another, a whole army mobbing him.

"We gave you a choice." Cloud inexplicably spoke for the first time, his voice making Saren gasp in disbelief. This was the same voice that had been haunting his decisions for the past months. The nightmare was no longer bound to a ship. The threat Shepard and company had been defending against was walking alongside them all along…

_Sovereign... in a human body?_

"… W-what's… going on…" Noble Six shivered feeling a tingling up his spine, not being able to move as Cloud spoke.

"You should've chosen to serve me." The Reaper Hybrid slammed his hand into the back of the Spartan helmet, red energy emitting from him. "You actually think Shepard was the first to find you?"

_**I'm no hero…**_

_**I'm a killer…**_

"N-no… no!" Noble Six struggled to move but felt his thoughts being suffocated by a darkness that closed in around him.

"If you won't serve me? I will use what you have for my own." Sovereign spoke through his avatar, suddenly a red eruption shocking him and Noble Six to paralysis. Saren was blinded by the brilliant crimson light, controlling his breaths as he stared at what just occurred. A freak of nature had just been born…

"… How does it feel?" Raven floated over, looking now at Noble Six who stood strong. The two glanced down for a moment, looking at Cloud's body which laid limp on the Spartan's feet, like a puppet without a master. The Spartan began to look around him behind his helmet, then looking at his gloved hands, moving his fingers as if he were just born. The power was there. Everything he imagined and learned about human progress was all true.

_A human's emotion and strength. _

_A machine's Immortality and might._

Sovereign had just took one of the final steps in his twisted plan.

"This human body is incredible." Noble Six laughed, his voice digitized unlike the young man the UNSC knew. "… The perfect balance of organic and machine. Who knew humans… would be the one."

"I told you so Master Sovereign." Raven bowed her head at her God. The Geth around her stood straight in mechanical war formation awaiting command as well. "We will serve you until your vision is reality."

Six was the nightmare. Sovereign had ripped his very soul out. All that was left of Noble Six on the surface was gone. The AI/Computerized side of him that helped him become the soldier hero of Reach was a distant memory. Sovereign had corrupted him to nothing. He _was _a Reaper incarnate now. And like his past he was just another weapon for someone to use, his own will and cares disregarded for destruction.

"… Prepare the Conduit…" Noble Six smiled evilly behind Spartan armor. "It's time to bring out about our salvation…"

* * *

**A/N: **Dun Dun Dun!

Well the next chapter is the last one in this story arc which of course will be the battle at the Citadel. As you can see I finally got to write in Cortana, my favorite in the Halo trilogy. She's so cute. :) I can't wait till she and MC become a big part of the story arc. I imagine all this is just one big ass intro... so I have an excuse to write MC, Six, and Shepard all in the same world blowing shit up without being a Halo/ME historical mix up. Well, one more to go!

And just a question to my readers. How many people actually want other Noble team survivors to be in it? I just figured two of the best Spartans was almost already overkill. Give me a holler on review or PM and I'll think about it because it is a possibility I am considering.


	7. Letter Experiment

**A/N: **So this story ends on the biggest chapter yet... gotta be all "grand" and all. Enjoy... this technically isn't the last 'part', as there will be an epilogue and a prologue to the sequel up very very shortly...

* * *

**~ The Skies above Ilos: Noble Six's Decent ~**

/ Terminal Velocity Reached /

/ 3111 Miles until Impact /

"_You're the best Six. I know you can handle whatever Saren has planned down there."_

"_You'd know. You're the best tech engineer a Spartan could ask for."_

"_Remember, just get back here so I can take another look at this MJOLNIR armor alright?"_

"_You're worried about my armor? What am I? Chopped liver?" _

"… _Please don't speak of minced body parts before a mission like this."_

"_All apologies…" _

"… _I'll be monitoring you and the team like you were my flotilla you insane human."_

"_I wouldn't expect anything less from you Tali."_

"_Keelah se'lai…"_

/ 2031 Miles until Impact /

"_I'm not really good at these so I guess I gotta say, if worse comes to worse, it's been a pleasure serving with you Spartan."_

"_You're scaring me with the sappiness Garrus."_

"_This wouldn't be my style usually but you and Shepard are the best your kind has to offer. I've been privileged to serve with both of you."_

"_Heh, same to you… Turian." _

_Fist bump._

"_Give Saren hell down there Six. Drinks on me after we kick his ass and make him pay for his crimes…"_

/ 1302 Miles until Impact /

"_We Krogan don't usually give much praise. But I can't deny it. You are the best I've seen. You have my respect."_

"_Likewise Wrex."_

"_When we survive this I wouldn't mind showing you the ways of the Urdnot. Killing in the morning. Credits in the evening. Asari at suppertime…"_

"_I'll uh, definitely think about it…"_

"_Good. Now don't disappoint me after what I just told you Spartan. You'll make me look bad."_

"_Keep the Geth headcount Wrex. We'll compare when it's all over. That'll make you look bad."_

"_Hah… I like you human. You make me laugh."_

_HEAD BUTT_

/ 420 Miles until Impact /

"_The past is something we cannot control. That is no longer the person you are."_

"_Thanks, I appreciate your worry. You Asari just got that comforting vibe."_

"_No, I thank you Noble Six. This knowledge you have given me is irreplaceable. I've seen how you and your world suffered in this war with the Covenant. How brave you and your compatriots were. It's been an honor being able to see with my own eyes."_

"_Without you I'd still be clueless and asking questions about this place. I owe you."_

"_You owe us nothing. That is what friends are for. Remember this from now on... you are never alone."_

"… _I'll try and remember that."_

/ 132 Miles until Impact /

"_I'm loading you up with the biggest guns we got Noble."_

"_Always spoiling me rotten Commander."_

"_Tell that to me after you deal with Saren and his cronies by yourself for a good ten minutes."_

"_Oh right… shame on you ma'am."_

"… _This was your bright idea remember?"_

"… _Guilty as charged."_

"_Look Six, whatever happens down there…You Spartans have won me over even if they're half of what you've shown me. Remember what we talked about. You're your own soldier. You can be nameless. You can be beaten to submission. But remember Six. You're still you inside that armor. There's nothing that will change that no matter what you think you've become. You hear me?"_

"_Thanks... again Shepard. For everything." _

"_Don't mention it. Now come back to us in one piece or I'll be very upset."_

"_Wouldn't want to disappoint my superior now would I?"_

_/ Caution /_

/ 42 Miles Until Impact /

"_You know I'm not going to pussy foot around this."_

"… _It's not like you do that with anything else."_

"_I want you back alive and well Six. I don't care what your Spartan code says or how good you are. One of these days this kind of stuff will get you killed."_

"_It's part of the territory. A long life expectancy wasn't part of the deal."_

"… _It's not fair. Why don't you guys just share some of that burden? Just because you're some super soldier doesn't mean you have to-"_

"… _It's not that simple."_

"_Look, you may not give a rat's ass for your life but I-…I mean we as a team care for you… ugh…" _

"…"

"_Damn you and your super hero act for making me say this."_

"… _I understand. Trust me, I don't take any of you guys for granted nor my opportunities anymore. I need to do this and you know it."_

"_I know I can't stop you. Shepard trusts you and deep down I know you can get this done too Just promise me you'll be alive when I get down there."_

"… _I don't plan on anything different."_

"_Just say the words damn it…"_

"… _Fine… I promise."_

"… _Death closes all: but something ere the end, some work of noble note, may yet be done, not unbecoming men that strove with Gods... you'll come back because you have unfinished business Spartan."_

"_Unfinished business with the Reapers… or with you?"_

"…_Just prove to me again how great you are. Keep that promise and you can tell the entire galaxy you've impressed Chief Gunner Ashley Williams and brag to the whole Alliance fleet."_

"_Now that's something to look to."_

"_You… you're an ass you know that?"_

"… _You stay safe too Lieutenant."_

/ Initiate Landing – Impact Imminent /

**~ Citadel: Control Tower ~**

"_This is the Destiny Ascension, control do you read? We're sustaining heavy attack! Evacuate the Council! Evacuate Citadel! Control! Do you read?"_

In the Citadel's main control room an Asari's lifeless gaze gives an empty stare to the blackness, not even a breath to be had as her life drained away. Her flaccid body falls, dragged along the ground like prey that had met its apex predator. The red sparks from a vibroblade jammed through her back illuminates the room, flickering the rare image of a Spartan gone mad. Noble Six, or the little that was left of him, tossed the body aside, pressing the com's button all too calmly.

"Sorry... they're dead asleep..."

"_Control? Who was that? Hello?"_

With the footsteps of a lone killer there was no formal reply. The Destiny Ascension's dreadful fortune was only getting worse. The invasion had begun.

**~ The Conduit Entrance ~**

Tempting time.

The Mako had barely made it through the Conduit. From the firing line of Geth it barely survived to the turbulent relay jump itself, in vintage Shepard fashion she climbed out of the overturned vehicle with all body parts intact. The Normandy squad was in a scramble of the ages. With what Tali had pulled from the Prothean V.I. _Vigil_ on Ilos, Shepard knew that she had to get this datapad to the system within minutes. She needed to override the defense controls. Not only had the Geth reached the Citadel with the hourglass dwindling on a Reaper Armageddon. But their newest recruit…

"_Shepard, his vitals signals are completely scrambled." _Tali's concern came through the team's intercom._ "It's not a mistake… it's like the Reaper sent some sort of highly evolved virus through his entire system."_

"This can't be happening." Ashley's frustration overtook, her heart pumping so hard it felt like it was going to burst from her chest armor. "We need to find him. Can't you undo what Sovereign did to him yet Tali?"

"_Still working on it but it's not looking good Lieutenant Williams."_

Garrus took note at the Citadel as death was coming like a rapid plague. He could only imagine the horror of an unleashed Spartan on innocents. "… Six's body is half machine right? I figured he'd be susceptible to some sort of corruption, especially from a living machine like Sovereign."

"_Six and I had discussions and even drew out the systems in his MJOLNIR armor." _Tali was working as fast as she had ever been, going through countless files and schematics. _"His suit and body are able to house A.I.'s. My guess is Sovereign knew this somehow and has taken advantage. Noble Six showed me the fail safes that are used to deal with rampant A.I's in his world. He should have been able to prevent this."_

"There's something we're missing." Shepard began leading the team towards the tower. "If I know Six, even if he had the smallest window he'd take advantage of it." Their leader squeezed her rifle close to the chest, almost in a silent prayer.

"We should not doubt our friend." Liara 's spirit sank against her words, thinking of all she knew about the Spartan. "He may have had ghosts to deal with but he would never be capable of something like this."

"What if you were not the first ones that actually retrieved him?" A sultry accent drenched voice called out from the carnage.

The Normandy team spun, blasters ready to go, a familiar branded name on a group of biotics, mercenaries, and a sexily clad agent flashing right at them. As if Shepard didn't have enough on her plate the new fact was simple. Cerberus' finest had decided to join the fray.

"What the hell are they doing here?" Ashley was instantly put on guard.

"I'm agent Miranda Lawson and this is agent Jacob Taylor," She calmly walked to them as if there was no Alliance and Cerberus conflict. "We're not here to start trouble Commander Shepard. It seems we both have enough as it is."

"Shepard give me the word and I'll ice 'em." Wrex licked his chops.

Taylor gave a nod towards Shepard after a stare down with the Krogan, "Look, we've got bigger things to worry about so I suggest we call a truce Commander."

"Stand down Wrex," the crew may have hesitated but Shepard knew otherwise. Their leader's attention was now all Miranda's as she strode towards them, a calmness and elegance emitting with every step. Her flawless face, even in this dire time, was not an easy thing to glance away from. She was always the center of attention, an end of the world scenario notwithstanding.

"Firstly for now, yes we are on your side," Miranda hit the large circular button calling for the elevator, "Secondly, perhaps Sovereign was more prepared and calculating than you all thought." She glanced to the Tower, attempting to estimate the time needed to pull off this mission. "I believe based on my sources, Noble Six has been tampered with well before you found him. You're going to need one hell of an engineer to get him back Commander."

"And how do you know that?"

"If you have the credits and the connections," She pedestrianly stated, "Information is out there to be bought Shepard. The galaxy has more eyes than you think."

_At least the Shadow Broker does._

"So you're telling me Noble Six was already tainted before he came to us, being left on that ship like bait?" Garrus had no hints to this revelation, thinking of when they actually found the Covenant Phantom in its torn state. "So why didn't Sovereign just kill us all then and there?"

"Who knows," Miranda had a hand on her hip. "Perhaps he's playing games. Perhaps he's being too overconfident. Perhaps it's some sort of test."

Shepard tried to get her memory straight. She felt like she had the answer locked away but just needed the key. "Noble Six kept telling me how he was being _sold_ the idea to join. Indoctrination didn't work obviously. Maybe there's something about his possession of Six he doesn't find ideal."

"… _Forcing his hand…" _Tali mumbled over the intercom. _"Why indoctrinate Saren instead of turning him into a complete slave? Why not just take Noble Six from the get go and not sacrifice so many Geth units? There's something to this Shepard. There's something about a direct tenure that is not an ideal situation for Sovereign."_

Shepard tried to pull them back on the mission rather than hypothetical banter. "Tali I know it's asking for a tall task but I need you to do something that might be able to stunt Sovereigns control over Noble Six."

"_Trying to beat a sentient like a Reaper at its own game? I don't know if I can in a year let alone a few minutes Commander!" _

"It's going to be tough, yes." Shepard held onto little hope. "But you told me you have some direct controls over the suit that you modded yourself. If we still have that link we still have a chance. I know it's not a fair order but I need something Tali."

'_Y-yes Commander… I will do my best…"_

"And while you handle your business with Noble Six, there is another piece to the puzzle." Miranda simpered as their elevator arrived. A wink later and she grinned. "Going up?"

**~ Council Tower: Elevator ~**

It was a slow ride up the Citadel Tower, Cerberus and Normandy teams knowing the nightmare that awaited them. For those that didn't, all they had to do was take a glance outside, the storm Sovereign was conjuring up rearing its ugly head in panoramic view. The crew tried to ignore the destruction left by the Geth and an unrelenting Noble Six, the story Miranda told helping them if only a little. She spoke to the Normandy team as a story teller, so entrenched in the last piece of the _puzzle_ as she eloquently put.

There was an x factor to all of this. The being that brought Noble Six to this world was still the irregularity. Ms. Lawson tried to explain who Rachel was and why a sentient being like Sovereign would want her. Just days before this invasion, Jacob and Miranda had pulled up the files from the Trebin Facility – the base Rachel was being tested and experimented on. After they tore through the Geth squadron stationed there - suffice to say, Miranda had some questions for her boss.

Why such information that Cerberus probably had recovered for the Illusive Man's eyes wasn't transferred to her was a start. The experiments and interviews with the subject named Rachel were chilling and for telling. The terminal transcribes of experiments that were on a paranormal level – the known dark matter manipulation capable for implanted biotics as the late Kaiden Alenko was not the interest. The 'biotics' in Rachel in fact weren't even actually biotics at all.

The truth was in the data:

_**Trebin Base: Datapad Feed**_

_*In the highest security cell there was no light. A young girl was a prisoner, entrapped by impenetrable walls that wouldn't let even a scream that could shatter glass leak out. She was bolted down by her wrists, forced to be seated at a cold steel table, adorned in a gown fit for a psychiatric ward. A door slowly creaks as steps follow, a dark figure adorned in the Cerberus colors stalking towards the broken soul in the shadows. Behind him a group of Cerberus guards walk in fully armed. The figure takes a seat, taking a few moments until there were any spoken words.*_

_Officer: Rachel, for our reports can you repeat and describe what you see when you are in your meditative state._

_Rachel: I've told you so many times already… *Evidence of needles and syringe wounds were all over her arms, constant testing* Let me go…_

_Officer: Don't question me and just answer what I ask. You know what happens when the soldiers are kept waiting._

_Rachel: I-… *she sighed meekly, glancing around the room with frightened eyes* I meditate to escape from this world. To not be… here…_

_Officer: That's not what I asked. Just answer the question._

_Rachel: … I go to a place where humans are on the brink of destruction. Where they are unified as one to protect all they have. I see a place where humans suffer, a select few of them willing to risk everything to become…_

_Officer: … Spartans you called them… correct?_

_Rachel: *she glanced annoyed*… Courageous warriors, although few in number, they defend their world against the unstoppable. They may be on the brink of death there, but at least they are united… like knights saving a kingdom. *She had a glassy gaze as she looked to space* Sometimes I can almost feel like I can pull them here… I feel so close to them…_

_Officer: Tell me about… the Covenant… the war that you told our doctors._

_Rachel: *she sighed, tear running down her eyes from exhaustion* … N-no. I am tired of this… I need to leave!_

_Officer: … Quiet down!_

_Rachel: You want to see and feel their pain? GO AHEAD! *lavender energy flowed, the Officer beginning to gasp, holding onto his head and shouting out in agony*_

_Man: ARGH! STOP! _

_Rachel: Let me go… __**they **__are__ coming! You hear me? You're all going to die! No one is safe!_

_*The Cerberus Officer points to the camera, waving his arms wildly, helpless to the mental onslaught. Soldiers step up to Rachel violently grabbing her by her gown and slamming her into a wall. The girl screams as she is abused with no mercy, daring to harm her capturers. A soldier walks to the camera, shutting off the feed*_

"… We lost her to a Geth attack and no one survived to give a report." Miranda explained. "Her name is Rachel Roth, earth born. Her abilities have substantially increased since contact with a Reaper. Shepard we just didn't find some sort of meta-biotic," she hummed. "We've found some sort of meta-telepathic being."

Shepard wasn't fazed and couldn't argue the evidence. Telepathy was a norm in her journey. The Rachni Queen had the ability as well as the Thorian in a more devastating manner. This human girl seemed to tap into that, going beyond either of those two creatures, manifesting it into mind bending abilities. How much of it was from Sovereign's help she didn't know. The power of telepathy to see into other worlds was just something she could not grasp.

"You treat a young girl like that and you guys expect her to come running back to you?" Ashley shrugged off their mission with little pity. "You guys are stupider than I thought."

"Cerberus has renegade idealists that take it to the extreme but we are not all crazy." Miranda defended. "Abusive circumstances aside, what that project birthed was a girl who had abilities that will usher in a new age. Noble Six's entrance into this world was created by a human being. Do you not understand the weight of the situation?"

Shepard remembered her conversation with Six before the Ilos mission. "We've already had enough of what the girl can do. Not to mention Noble Six swearing she'd already invaded his mind. I'm kind of relived. I hated to think it but I kinda thought he took a really bad bump on the head or something…"

"Telepathic abilities confirmed," Miranda was gleaming but serious. "We don't want to hurt Rachel but someone like that must be taken care of and be taken out of Reaper hands. She needs to come with us."

"I agree she's important but I don't agree she goes with you." Shepard stopped her request. "I'll make that decision once we get there."

"Oh? And what do you suggest Shepard?" Miranda had that bity tongue working. "You Alliance types are going to take care of her like you took care of Noble Six?"

"You got a big mouth posh spice!" Ashley got in between Miranda and her superior. "We need to get to Noble Six and save the Citadel. We can't be wasting our time with this Cerberus bitch."

"We'll need their help." Shepard was being realistic in her interruption. "Brute force will only hurt Noble Six either way and our chances of success are minimal. Tali's our best chance. We need to stall for time, get the Citadel's defenses up. Any help is needed. We need both Six and the girl alive."

Liara clung onto that hope. "If we can break Sovereign's grip he'll have no forces on the ground. In my heart I know Noble Six will pull through. Based on this new information I do not believe this Rachel is any different."

Miranda reassured. "I agree with your Asari in that she's not intrinsically evil." She grabs her pistol. "We're ready Commander. Cerberus will aid you all we can this time. But Rachel _will _be coming with us."

Shepard was about to argue until the Turian of the group began stammering.

"Um, maybe you guys can ask her who she wants to go with." Garrus gulped, staring outside as the little daemoness was floating outside the glass, beaming at them like they were guinea pigs in an enclosed trap. Shepard and co braced for impact.

_**~ A Lone Wolf's Mind: Oni Sword Base Outpost ~**_

_{You choose this path Spartan… I warned you…}_

(In the real world a gun is placed against the head of an Asari, ended with one pull of the trigger.)

_** You're too valuable to lose B312. You're one of the select few we've taken out of Spartan BETA team. The 300 Spartans are more than enough for Operation: TORPEDO to succeed. We have big plans for you. Don't throw away your life on a suicide mission! Let them handle it.** _

_A few plasma blast hits Noble Six in the chest, wounding him severely, now sprawling into an outhouse on all fours. His shields failed at the wrong moment, the fourth Elite he didn't finish off giving him crippling wounds. He struggles for each breath, his insides feeling like they were torn to shreds. He grips his assault rifle without better judgment, making each bullet count, hammering the Elite that wounded him with ammo, a fatal shot into its jaw finishing it off._

_There was no celebration. The Spartan stumbles to the floor in exhaustion, slumping his back against wall._

(The Citadel Tower populate runs in terror as death came from above, a group of Salarians almost reach the elevators, only to have sniper bullets knife right through them.)

_** You kill B312. We saved your ass by taking you off Beta Team, now I need you to comply. You just do what you do and leave the questions and ethics to us. We tell you to kill someone, you do so. Understand Spartan? This is for the greater good! **_

_From behind an explosion lights up the outpost, a grenade hammering Six's weakened body through the concrete, slamming him into a motionless state. With all the strength he had left he grips the ground, clenching, pulling himself up to a dreary stand. An Elite with a Warhammer soars high above, ready to finish the Spartan off, his weapon barely missing, crushing the earth in a tremor._

_Six grimaces as he scrambled away, clutching the dirt for support. The behemoth Elite turns swinging his weapon only to find an Energy Sword stabbed through his torso, being forced in their by a Spartan on his knees. The Elite howls, lifting up the Spartan in a choke. Gasping for air, Six pulls out the sword again, this time driving it into the Elite's neck, both warriors collapsing to the floor in a bloody mess._

(C-Sec officers begin to fire back, each of them never knowing what hit them as they were all incinerated to ashes.)

_** Noble Team? Are you kidding? You're an assassin of the ages 312. I've never met a killer like you. Silent. Deadly. Hyper Lethal. You work best alone. Let the fools die on the battlefield. Hit our enemies from the darkness? Do me some favors? I'll let you live the life kid. Screw Noble Team. Screw the battlefield! **_

_The Spartan crawls to his feet, a weak hand reaching for his assault rifle, without warning plasma fire punctures his body, Noble Six crashing to the floor. A group of Sanghelli warriors close the distance stalking their bloodied enemy inch by inch, smelling his death._

_His helmet falls off. A bullet hole through the glass._

_{You're one of us now Noble Six…}_

**~ Citadel Tower: Exterior ~**

"Commander!" Ashley attempted to survey, grasping tightly to her cover beneath broken railing. It was hard to concentrate as it all happened like a blur of biotics to the face. The team's entire perspective was off, their suits quickly shifting to anti-gravity mode as they were now in outer space, adhered to the Citadel Tower's exterior in a spider walk. Scattered like the glass of the elevator was by Raven's biotic pulse, the team was spread across the tower, climbing bit by bit.

"I'm here Ashley!" Shepard stormed up, beheading a few Geth units.

"Don't waste your time here Shepard!" Jacob began to send waves of Geth off their back with a singularity pulse. "You need to get to the top!"

"No one's going anywhere!" Raven soared by, a wave of biotics sending the two teams scrambling for cover. It was like a carpet bomb of dark energy, crushing even Geth units that were in its path. Miranda and Jacob met eyes, their instincts kicking in, simultaneous unleashing a kinetic barrier that caught the storm being created before it damaged Shepard's crew.

"Now there's a sight I would never thought to see." Garrus caught a few Armada units in their power supplies. "Helpful Cerberus agents."

_Cerberus? _Raven's glare only strengthened, seeing that symbol that made her Reaper blood boil. She clenched her fist at the sight of Miranda and her team's uniforms. The memories rushed back like poison. Miranda sensed the energy increase, her and Jacob trying their best to hold on.

"Uh, Miranda," Jacob grunted, "You better do something because baby girl does not look too happy."

"Rachel! Please stop!" Miranda yelled out. "We're here to help you!"

_Rachel._

"No one has called me by that name in a long time." Only for a split second did a face of humanity flash, Raven only to look at them with disgust. "… The last time was when your organization was so damn interested in me." She formed a spherical force. "Now that Sovereign has empowered me beyond your imagination, are you all happy with how I turned out?"

"Nice going Miranda…" Jacob jabbed at his partner, pushing his biotics to the max.

_Damn it…_

"Please believe me! The ones that had you were not operating within our control!" She continually pleaded. "It's Sovereign that's using you now!"

Raven ignored the words and amped up her energy wave, sending another pulse, knocking the entire crew back a few steps. The biotic Cerberus beauty turned to Shepard in a fighting grimace. "Take your team and get to Noble Six before this is too late! We'll hold her off!"

"Sounds like a plan, good luck down here…" Shepard motioned her team on their upward climb, leaving behind Cerberus to deal with this matter manipulating powerhouse.

Miranda smirks, ready for a counter offensive. "We'll see each other sooner than you think Commander…"

**~ Citadel Tower: At The Top ~**

Hundreds of dead Geth later, about a half mile climb up the scorched Citadel Tower, Shepard grasped the top ledge of the pylon. Her team was on her tail as she hit the ground running. Using the dead bodies as a gauge to where her target was, she continued into the plaza. The 'dead crumb' trail was leading to the Council chambers, the building smeared in the blood of innocents and failing tech.

"Noble Six did all this?" Garrus saw bodies hanging over safety rails as well as on the ground. Asari, Turian, human… it didn't seem to matter. Nothing could escape this. Sovereign didn't even give them a chance.

"It's not Noble Six." Ashley denied with zeal, staring into a fountain that was now tainted with the blood of a council worker. She would never think of Six as a villain, as some heartless killer. The vibe she got from Six's doubt seemed to all trail from that idea.

"Be careful, I know it's not him but we've seen what he can do." Shepard crept up in fighting formation. _I always wondered what a Spartan can do without any reserves about holding back. _She thought. _With no discernment of cruelty or allies, I guess kinda got my answer._

Liara gasped. "Shepard look out!"

The Commander saw it out of the corner, rolling into cover, a bloody splattered mess almost beheading her. The Normandy team turned to see one of the Council's corpse's driven into the ground, a Turian gutted and mutilated, suffering a fate beyond just some kill. From above they see his executioner – the gray MJOLNIR armor that stood for hope in his world now turned to an avatar of a detached death machine. Blood was stained all over him, dripping from his gloved hands.

"Nice of you to join me in my moment of victory," Noble Six's armor sparked with Reaper energy.

"You son of a bitch," Ashley growled. "Get out of his system now or we'll tear you out!"

"Empty threats," Sovereign's voice seemed to be there but now had personality, as if Six's characteristics were being mimicked. "What's wrong? You expected a Spartan to be more than just a mindless killer?"

"Enough Sovereign, we're here to stop you right here and now." Shepard declared, the team circling.

"Organisms don't like hearing the truth." Six calmly walks back to the command center, stepping over more innocent victims, smashing their bodies with his boot. "You all must understand what is happening here. How I wish to save you humans from your own undoing."

"You Reapers have been performing massive genocides countless times without our help." Shepard closed the distance. "I thought organic life was too beneath you to even consider saving."

"You cannot comprehend," Sovereign belittled, "The accident that is organic life finally breeds usefulness once again after eras of futile cycles. Because of one of your kind, my 'daughter' as it may, she alone has saved the human race by being birthed by existence's decree. An irregularity in our calculations. An unforeseeable event."

"Stop calling her your daughter," Liara scolded the Reaper. "You don't care for her! You're just a heartless machine!"

Sovereign returned the Asari's glare behind Six's helmet. "Broken organisms such as her are easy to manipulate. The irrational human needed me because of the horrors of what you do to one another." He began stalking them now after a few presses with his omni-tool. "Thank her Shepard. For you may be saved…"

"By saved you mean being enslaved while being on the brink of extinction?" Wrex scoffed.

"What do you want from the poor girl?" Shepard defied. "What is she that makes you need her so much?"

"She is an oddity of conception that occurs once in a millions years." The Reaper scanned the space above. "There are few like her before. Those that can close and open parts of existence not even my kind can comprehend. In the beginning of our existence the worlds weren't separated. Our scope has been limited. For the first time we've finally found a being under our eye that can unlock these separations that have been placed. Like anything organic, she is an accident, but one we will use to our advantage. She serves me… like any foolish organism that I indoctrinate."

"And because of her you found Noble Six." Shepard pieced together the puzzle.

"I am convinced to let the strong of humanity to survive." The Reaper spoke. "By showing me an existence where organics even at a young evolution cycle are pushing their own limits – producing warriors that not even I have ever seen in my entire existence. These _Spartans_ without our touch are the most worthy organic hybrids we've ever come across. With them under our control and enhanced, this cycle's probability of infinity strengthens."

"As if death isn't bad enough? You want us as puppets?" Ashley clutched her gun.

"With Raven growing in strength by the day," Sovereign brooded. "Existence further complicates itself. Now there is more organic life for us to take. Soon we will break those barriers that separate us from other existences. We will eradicate every separated galaxy we find with our new servants."

"You're not going to even get passed us let alone that far ahead." Shepard snapped back heroically. "Noble Six won't let you take him over this easy. He's probably fighting you right now!"

"The organic has no choice." Sovereign began reaching for his back. "Like Saren, I gave the illusion of freewill to see what they are capable of. It is an inconvenience for me to settle myself in an organic body. To see your true potential, this ridiculous idea of freewill must exist in your limited minds." He pulled out his Cain cannon, aiming.

"Please Noble Six! We know you are in there!" Ashley attempted to get through. "Don't let that Reaper control you!"

Her plea fell on deaf ears. The Cain rifle began to power up.

"Alright here goes nothing, no fatal shots team!" Shepard pulled out her gun, taking aim at the limbs. "Just slow him down!"

"Fatal shots? I don't think that'll be a problem Commander!" Garrus sighed, knowing bringing down a Spartan was no small task. Shepard and Garrus pulled out sniper rifles, the first shots fired swiftly. Noble Six's shields were hit but barely dented. Wrex began emptying his concussion rounds as Liara sent out a controlling barrier. Their orchestrated attack didn't seem to do much at all, the Spartan walking forward from the smoke.

"Don't do this…" Ashley hesitated, not even willing to pull her trigger.

"I guess it's my turn... isn't it?" Sovereign on the other hand pulled the trigger instantly, firing a couple of charges, Cain rounds hammering into the team, sending them scrambling back for cover.

**~ Citadel Tower: Exterior ~**

_What did we help create? _Miranda growled as the battle unfolded. She couldn't believe what her own organization could do to this to a young innocent girl. Incredible abilities or not, to treat a youth like this, abuse her so badly that even a mechanical abomination such as a Reaper could pretend to 'parent' was not forgivable. The fact that Raven was around the age of her own sister, who Miranda protected and cared for so deeply in the shadows, made this hit home even more. The Illusive Man had some explaining to do and she for the first time was more than upset at the colors she wore.

As she saw this innocent girl turned maniacal killer, she was beginning to doubt herself. She was beginning to doubt Cerberus. The only thing making her not curse the situation was some key information that just shot into her ear piece. Her eyes lit up as if there was hope.

"Nagh!" Jacob was slammed into the glass of the Elevator, spewing out blood he was dragged by a trailing force of energy. Raven giggled hysterically as she force shoved him, sending him skidding down the tower.

"Jacob!" Miranda saw her partner barely clinging on to the edge, badly beaten almost to the point of immobility.

"Watch your own back!" Jacob growled, ignoring the pain. "It's going to take a lot more than that to finish me!"

_You're one tough guy Taylor. _Miranda's chest heaved as she too wasn't in the best of conditions either. Cuts on her face and tatters of her jumpsuit weren't a normal occurrence. The genetically enhanced biotic had been humbled. Raven was too much for them. If this kept up they'd both be dead in minutes. But Lawson had one last trick up her sleeve, the girl's mind even more impressive than her fighting skills. She was stalling for time - listening in on conversations as she fought.

She had a plan.

"Jacob we're going to need one hell of a singularity attack!" Miranda turned forming her own biotic surge that was gave temporary protection.

"We've tried it separately," Jacob got his footing back, "I guess it's worth a shot."

"The bug I put on Shepard is going to work!" Miranda smiled for the first time in this struggle, wincing as she powered up. Trying to battle this meta-human wasn't working and she knew the chances of stopping Raven head on were slim anyway. But what was occurring on the tower above was going to change their fortunes. Miranda always covered her tracks.

"I'm ready!" Jacob's implants were running double time.

"Once it grabs her I need you to hold on for dear life Taylor… Now!" The two sent out a surge of singularity attacks, coiling around Raven, pulling her down in a brilliant display of purple energy.

"Pathetic fools." The Reaper already began to counter it, her energy shoving it back to the brink of breakage, as she was pressed against the cold steel of the tower. "T-this attack won't hold me forever."

"I don't need it to Rachel." Miranda walked over to her with no aggression whatsoever. A change of plans for the Cerberus informant. "You're serving someone that doesn't think too much of you."

"My name is Raven you pathetic human." She lashed back like a girl possessed.

"Yes a new name to hide what you were before." Miranda knelt down, looking into cold eyes, hoping for some glimpse of humanity. "I know what you're feeling. I went through the same things you did."

"Shut up!" Raven was beginning to break it, Jacob breaking a bad sweat just trying to hold her there.

"Sovereign is taking advantage of you." Miranda frowned, her maternal instincts kicking in as she watched the Reaper child try to ignore. She imagined it was her own family, falling so far. "Look deep inside yourself and you know this is wrong…"

"Y-you… lie like every human."

"Sovereign wants to use you and he will throw you aside and that's the truth." Miranda began bringing up her omni-tool. "I apologize for what Cerberus has done to you, but you will hear the truth either way."

An audio recording, apparently from Shepard's bugged armor blares Sovereign's voice:

_**The accident that is organic life finally breeds usefulness once again after almost eras of fruitless cycles. Because of one of your kind, my 'daughter', she alone saved the human race by being birthed by existence's decree. An irregularity in our calculations… an unforeseeable event.**_

_** Broken beings such as her are easy to manipulate. The irrational organism needed me ... **_

_** Like anything organic, she is an accident, but one we will use to our advantage. She serves me… like any foolish organism that I indoctrinate. **_

"He doesn't care for you Rachel." Miranda was soft but blunt. "I'm... sorry."

It was either going to be a destructive wave or Miranda's plan would bare fruit. Raven's energy flared up as if she was going to strike Miranda down, the urge only to slowly die as she replayed the robotic voice of her 'guardian', smashing her faith into a million pieces. The girl screams out in a Reaper voice, frustration and anger glaring into Miranda's ears. The dire situation of Rachel, so horrific that she needed a Reaper to give her life any sense of care or meaning, begins to overtake her indoctrination.

Even the reaper parts in her causing pain feeling so numb. Her "father" was nothing but a liar… like the humans she dealt with before. No mechanical control would hold her down anymore.

"He's just like anyone else," Rachel held her head, wanting to rip something apart, tears running down her eyes. "Just… a bunch of lies…"

Miranda sorrowfully reached out, seeing a breakdown of a beaten soul as Cerberus finally put down their guns at her hand signal.

"Rachel please, look around you." Lawson got closer as for the first time she saw a human in her again. She wasn't going to let this opportunity slip. "Look at what Sovereign is doing to this place. He's not saving anything. There are valiant people in this world. They're on top of this tower fighting for their lives."

Rachel glared into Miranda's motherly eyes, her telepathy reaching out and only feeling honesty. "Humans… don't… know what valiance is. The ones here only look to fight one another. To hurt one another… he told me he would end all that."

Lawson stopped the kinetic barrier, taking Rachel by her hand. "Up there there's a soldier you brought to this world that you said was like a knight saving his kingdom. Commander Shepard and her crew are risking their lives to save people they don't even know. People that have hurt them even, but they're doing it because it's right."

"… Y-yes… I… know but…" Rachel cried. "It's too late… the Reapers are coming… Noble Six is corrupt… and it's my fault."

"No it's not too late." Miranda pulled her up gently to her feet. "Listen to me carefully okay? When we're done with this?" she hesitated looking at the young girl with pity. All the imagery of what was human in her forcing any type of allegiance to Cerberus to dissipate. "… Please go with Shepard."

"Say what?" Jacob's eyes expanded. "But Mir-"

Rachel blinked a tear away as Lawson shut Jacob down. "… Y-you're not here to take me back to Cerberus?"

"No and if anyone here disagrees they take it up with me." Miranda looked at the young girl with a smile, shaking her head. "We don't deserve a second chance. Shepard is a good human being. She will take care of you. But right now? She needs your help."

"… My… help?"

**~ Citadel Tower ~**

He could hear his Turian heart beat in nervousness.

Garrus' pace was relentless. His adrenaline pumping through his Turian anatomy as he was trying to get to an injured Wrex about fifty feet below. Just a few moments ago the Krogan took a few direct hits from some big artillery to save his life, sending him through the centerpiece glass and onto the Council Garden's floor. Garrus and Wrex had their spats but neither of them would turn their backs on one another. Insults didn't kill their loyalty the least bit.

"Wrex are you alright?" Vakarian landed with martial agility, running over to the Krogan. His only reply was a weak grumble. The Urdnot was almost knocked out in a dazed state, his armor as black as charcoal, laying in a bed of glass.

"Never seen you like this before." Garrus grabbed for some medi-gel. "Are you crazy or something?"

"… Probably," Wrex's his healing was working a bit slower from the massive damage. He turned showing only that large hump, trying to fight off the help. "Forget about me Turian, Shepard and that loudmouth girl needs your help."

"Can't do that." Garrus refused as he began patching up. "Shepard's orders. No one gets left behind."

Wrex grudgingly complied, thinking of what kind of beast could do this to a Krogan that single handedly defeated a Thresher Maw.

_Damn that Noble Six is something else…_

_CRASH!_

A huge explosion erupts their recovering moment, shards of glass and metal begin to pile above them, burying them alive under tons of rubble. A laugh from above thunders down as the Spartan admires his work. Sovereign turned his targeting sights to Shepard, the Commander grimacing, seeing her alien teammates totally eclipsed from debris. In anger she begins to rain down ammunition.

"Damn it Sovereign!" Shepard kept pulling the trigger, actually passing Six's defenses, getting a few rounds to penetrate the lower body. Sovereign ignored the pain and replied with more grenades that lit up the entire bridge, sending Shepard soaring into a wall from the shock, cracking her a few ribs with brutal contact against titanium.

_Nngh… we need… to get to the controls…_ The Commander crawled, holding her side, using the barricade as a resting spot.

"You won't kill this Noble Six even if you could to save the world can you Shepard?" Sovereign stalked the wounded human, not minding the damage to a body that wasn't his. "We're only minutes away until my kind return. You organisms and your false sense of 'care' will cost you dearly."

Shepard didn't have much time to breath as a jetpack launched Six over to her, the Spartan grabbing Shepard by her neck and ringing her. Sovereign found amusement in the situation, staring a bleeding Commander straight in the face.

"How many do I have to kill to get you to do it Shepard?" Sovereign asked with an evil tinge. "Noble Six actually gave thought about turning on you when I offered to bring him back to his world."

"N-no he didn't you liar…" Shepard growled, grabbing at his hand only to be slammed into the wall again, her tender side giving way. "AAGH!"

"He isn't loyal. He isn't a hero." Sovereign pushed his rifle up against Shepard's neck. "He was always someone's pet, someone's personal slave, and your image of him needs re-tooling."

"Don't pretend… y-you... know…" Shepard kept fighting valiantly like the leader she was.

"What will it take for you to hate him?" Sovereign asked mockingly, peeling over to his side. Shepard followed the Mark V helmets sights, the horror of what was about to happen making her heart stop.

"N-no…!" Shepard shouted as Six's rifle pointed right at an immobile Liara, clinging onto her life as she was laying in a pool of her own blood.

"Kill me or your little loved one doesn't live another second." Sovereign's Cain Rifle glared up energy, ready to take her out. Shepard grabbed her rifle, putting it against Noble Six's helmet, trigger ready to pull.

"That's right," The Reaper induced Spartan chuckles. "Pull that trigger Commander…"

"No Shepard!" Liara gasped weakly, trying to crawl away. "Do not listen to him! He wants you to-"

BOOM! Shepard was suddenly dropped as a blast connected to Noble Six's back was hit with a shotgun blast from an inch away. The Spartan reels, turning, his armor flaring red from rage as a beaten up Ashley Williams was glowering him.

"Your fight is right here Reaper shit." Williams had her shot gun poised and ready. Shepard attempted to get on her feet, trying to grab her rifle to help her human comrade. Sovereign only laughed at the Chief Gunner, shaking off the smoke that was rising from his Spartan armor.

"You're a special one to him now aren't you?" He begins to stalk her as she backed away in fear.

"You don't know him." Ashley reloaded her shotgun.

"And you don't either… do you?" Sovereign pointed the rifle at her. Ashley scowled at him and snapped at the biting words. She wouldn't be put to fear by some mechanical menace. She had too much faith in Six to do so. She was going to lay it all on the line.

"So you think you're so damn smart Sovereign? Well you know what? I do know him!" She tossed the shotgun away, being totally unarmed. She then grabs her pink helmet tossing it aside, her facial expressions no longer hidden. She had one of anger.

_Ashley… no! _Shepard gasped.

"You keep telling us you know everything about him but you don't know shit!" Ashley badgered the Reaper. "Six may not have told me everything about him but I know when the cards are down? He's a fighter! Like me! Like Shepard! Not a coward like you! So if you think you're such hot stuff - tell Noble Six to kill me! Do it!"

Sovereign doesn't answer, careening his neck curiously as his rifle powers up for a blast. He stares at Ashley's face. For the first time… hesitation.

"What's wrong?" Ashley smirked almost surprised, walking towards him slowly. "I thought Noble Six was just your puppet. Some slave you can control. Some mindless killer."

_Jun: ** Come on Six! Get your ass up! I didn't save you to let it end like this! We made it out alive… make this count! **_

"W-what… this isn't possible…" Sovereign's red energy sparked.

_Emile: ** Don't tell me you're throwing in the towel! Come on! They say you're one of the two baddest Spartans alive. Fucking prove it! We've got your back now let's do this! **_

Sovereign feels Six's arm slowly lowering his rifle against his will, "No!"

_Kat: ** I know you're not the sharpest knife in the drawer Six but you're not Emile either. I know you can find a way win beyond blasting everything in a one hundred mile radius. I'm proud of you. You have my support.**_

The energy being emitted from the Spartan was beginning to short circuit, red energy crackling as he falls to a knee.

_Jorge: ** I threw you off the Corvette that day not only because I felt I needed to sacrifice myself, but because I knew you were the one that was going to make this all count. I have faith in you Noble Six. You will ALWAYS get the job done. **_

"Lieutenant…" Six mutters in a faint human whisper to her, looking up as he finally fought back for some control.

Williams eyes sparkled hope. "Six! I knew you can do it!"

_Carter: ** They told me I was getting a Lone Wolf. Someone who couldn't be trusted. They told me there was no way to control you. Those idiots didn't know a damn thing about you. You were one of the best I've ever had underneath my command Six. It was an honor having you at my side. Because of you they'll always remember what we did on Reach. Show them what Noble Team is all about Spartan… failure is not an option.**_

"No it's not done!" Six grimaced, holding his head. "Sovereign still has me! I can barely hold on. You need to finish me!"

"Wh~at? I can't do that!" Ash growled at him, running over to support his weight.

"I'm corrupted from the inside! It's too late for me." Noble Six begged in gasps, feeling the tinging in his spine. "I can't hold onto my body much longer! Do it!"

"No Six I fucking can't!" She cried out, trembling as she did.

"I have nothing to hide…" Six wheezed. "I've done some horrible things in my life Ashley… I'm not the hero you think that I am…"

"Six I don't care." She shook her head in fear. "If you can never tell me why you're always trying to prove yourself… I don't care… just please… fight Sovereign… Don't make me kill you… please!"

The two looked at one another a moment that felt like time freezing coming over them. Six thought Ashley expected a hero in white and shining armor. Ashley thought she needed to prove herself worthy to gain the trust of someone as amazing as Noble Six. The two realized in the moment that it didn't matter. Ashley didn't like Noble Six because he was some super soldier. Six didn't like Ashley because she was a beautiful girl that could handle a gun. Their affection was there because they simply were…

"Ashley… it's okay… you, Shepard… your team has given me more than I ever had my entire life," Noble lowered his head. "I got my second chance at redemption… I'm not going to let this place go like Reach…"

"Damn you… Six." She whispered in tears, reaching for her pistol slowly. "Why?"

Six's eyes were at peace behind the helmet of a hero. "Thank you Ash…"

ZZZKKKT!

Six suddenly hit the floor in a thud. Ashley's heart stopped as if she had just pulled the trigger, a jolt of surprise causing her to drop the pistol she was going to use on Noble. She was gasping at what she saw, standing over Noble's limp body.

"Now we're even human. You save my life… now I save yours…"

Liara and Shepard looked like they saw the boogie man, holding onto one another, staring at a bloodied but alive Saren in his post reaper glory. The Turian's body had a gaping hole filled with medi gel, his omnitool jammed into the Noble Six's helmet, glowing red, unreadable text soaring by in flashes.

"What are you doing to him you bastard?" Ashley ran over only to be shoved back with a biotic push.

"Redemption human…" Saren stated coldly as he sent shockwaves into Noble Six's helmet, glancing outside the tower at Sovereign's true body. Facing off against the Council's armada and the Alliance, Sovereign's Geth army was faltering. The impenetrable shield that was protecting Sovereign was beginning to fade, the mechanical beast being fed some sort of virus that was attacking him through his avatar in Noble Six. Somehow Saren was scrambling Sovereign's V.I. state.

"Who's the fool now?" He spat with grit at the pain of his old master, his research on indoctrination and Reapers apparently giving him some ammo to fight. He turns to Shepard. "What are you waiting for, call in the strike!"

Shepard couldn't believe her eyes as she was being aided by the one he started this whole mess. She also couldn't believe she was listening to his order. She had no time to dwell, limping over to the controls of the Citadel, shoving in the datapad, voicing over to the Normandy. "Joker he's vulnerable… hit him with everything you got now!"

"_Thank God you're alive Commander! We hear you loud and clear! Alliance squad ready to kick some Reaper ass!"_

From the lower corner, Ashley pulled over a slumping Noble Six in her arms, looking down at him, shaking. "Six wake up! Wake up!"

The Spartan laid motionless, his mask looking up at Williams but no response to be had. The lieutenant welled up tears in her eyes, looking down on him expecting the worst. His charming voice breaks her soft spot.

"Sorry the mask blocks my face… I couldn't talk… I was… smiling."

"Y-you're okay…?" Ashley laughed weakly. "You're… really okay?"

"… I think so…"

"… Good."

Suddenly he was smacked in his helmet angrily, the Spartan jolting his hands up. "H-hey what the hell?"

"You telling me to kill you? What the hell was that Six?"

"I… I-I… didn't know what else to do!" He shielded himself. "Hey! You're the one who freaking dropped your shotgun and nearly got yourself killed!"

"Shut up! I had an excuse!"

"What excuse? The same one I had?"

"Those two..." Shepard admired at the two bickering lieutenants who forgot that minutes ago they were about to lose one another. There was a relationship there that was about to bloom. It was totally cute thought the Commander. Just like the blue one she was holding in her arms.

"We have won haven't we?" Liara whispered weakly into her ear as the two embraced.

"Not yet exactly…" Shepard didn't forget her two alien pals as she was relieved when Garrus and Wrex were slow to get up, coughing out concrete from their lungs.

"Is that Saren?" Garrus gasped, too weak really to react.

"Must be some hallucination." Wrex was the same, falling face first, laying there.

The Commander confronted the rogue Spectre. "You know this doesn't change anything Saren." Shepard reassured him. "Your crimes are unforgivable."

Saren didn't even turn nor flinch, watching his old Reaper master getting torn up by the ships that surrounded. It was like lifting an entire house off his back. He closes his eyes, holding his Reaper enhancements in regret. "I wouldn't expect anything less. I've done what I have done and now I will live with the consequences."

It was surreal. Shepard kissed Liara's forehead, the two watching the first Reaper fall alongside their 'former' enemy. "Consider this a thanks for saving Noble Six. I'm going to turn my back on you just this one time. The next time I find you? You're going to be turned to justice understand?"

"… Not all of us can be the hero you are Shepard." Saren relayed, as he headed to the elevator. He glances as Ashley was helping Noble Six towards their Commander. The Spartan and Turian pass making eye contact, Ashley and Six sensing the coldness but peace in the former Spectre. Saren had a conniving smirk. "Perhaps humans do deserve their place…"

With those last words the Turian walks off into the darkness, vanishing as quickly as he appeared.

_"Shepard is everything alright?" _Tali was calling out, her signal coming through.

_"_We're good Tali..." She admired the view. "We're all good..."

Tali punched the air too excited. _"Oh... I thought I was going to faint... do not scare me like this ever again..."_

"… How you feeling soldier?" Shepard chuckled at Six as she'd never seen him so beaten.

"Well on a scale of one to ten… probably a negative ten ma'am?"

Liara and Shepard laughed, hugging the Spartan tightly in a big group hug. Noble Six and the team was about as relieved as they had ever been. Ashley looked at the Spartan with accusing eyes.

"So the sight of me taking a blast broke you out of that trance huh?" She bragged.

"Kind of…" Six stated surprisingly serious.

"W-what do you mean kind of?" Ash's feminine side felt insulted.

"N-no I mean that was an important part yes!" Six back pedaled as fast as he ever had. The Spartan was was in no condition for a woman's fury. "But I heard… things… and saw things too… almost like when…"

"I was in your mind?"

The entire Normandy crew looked to see a sight they clearly didn't want to see. Although this time there was no malevolent cloud ready to storm over them. Rachel was looking at them with watery eyes. The remnants of Sovereign was gone. She looked almost human again besides the implants. Six nodded to himself in confirmation. She was the one that gave him the voice of Noble Squad, that ounce of strength he needed to save himself and this world.

She like Saren was cured.

"Those Cerberus guys did it…" Shepard blinked surprised. "Good work Lawson..."

"… Miss Shepard." Rachel's voice was as soft as it was chilling long ago. "Miss Lawson said to ask you… if I can I come with you… please?"

"... Uh did she just call you Miss Shepard?" Wrex laughed, only to groan in pain. The Commander ignored the Krogan and just looked dumbly at the cutest Reaper face she had ever seen. She looks at Noble Six who just nodded in agreement, a silent exchange of ideas taking place. As far as the Normandy was concerned, a completely human Rachel had her at "Miss".

**~ Months** **Later ~**

**(Shadow Broker Terminal – Normandy SSV Feed)**

"_These are the correct coordinates Six."_

"_It's here it has to be..."_

"_Remind me, you're telling me he's as good as you right?"_

"_Better than me Shepard… He's the best…"_

"_Commander."_

"_What is it Joker?"_

"_We have our sites on the target… Forward unto Dawn has arrived."_

**The End**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Epilogue to this story and Prologue to the sequel will be up soon. Thanks for going on the first ride everyone! :)**  
**


	8. Epilogue

**A/N: **Here's the epilogue chapter... :) a sneak peak at the next story and where it will head.

* * *

(Almost a Year Later)

Deep into the caves and caverns of the planet Junthor was an undetectable fortress. An impenetrable force, financed by an unknown caretaker, seemingly blessed with as much resources as any of the big powers in the galaxy. Being an unsanctioned build it was obviously used for less than amoral activities – more associated with the scum populating Omega than the goodies at the Citadel. In the black market world, this was their Fort Knox of the future, only the top mercenaries in the galaxy with business inside.

Imagine an underground _Purgatory_ station of technology, classified projects, upgraded Geth tech, stolen Cerberus and Alliance weapons, mech prototypes, illegal and dangerous PEDs, nothing that could kill many organisms was off limits. This was a legendary armory only few of the good guys have ever seen. Hidden under tons of rock. Reinforced armor up the shoots. Defended by an advanced A.I system with an army of YMIR Mechs and mercenary security. It's no wonder why those that have tried to invade have yet to live to tell a tale. The baddies of the world know it simply as _Haven_.

Due to the dissonant nature of the base, it usually it was a dead zone. But it wasn't now. Not for the last few months. It was a celebration of sinners. The mercenaries inside had found a golden goose that took a hunt of unfathomable magnitudes.

_*Trance Beat!*_

The music hit hard as the wicked grinded and drank to the rhythm. Inside this fortress was a baddie bash, celebrating an unending cycle of sex and abuse. There was only the strongest booze, the most intense drugs, and a small army of Asari pole dancers at the gang's beck and call. The primal yells and thumps shook the foundation to its very core.

On top of the complex, overlooking the entire sea of sin below like a V.I.P box sat the leaders of the lot. Tela Vasir, a Spectre who had been double dealing the Council for a long time. Being one of the top agents for the Shadow Broker she was as deadly as she was treacherous. Alongside her were the gang leaders Ganar Wrang, a Krogan who led the vicious Blood Pack and Vido Santiago, the human leader of the infamous Blue Suns. The trio was having a private viewing party, watching two Asari dancers getting close and personal, getting acclimated to one another in ways that should be left unmentioned.

Wrang downed his toxic drink, glancing at his datapad. "We have a few new offers on the package, about a three percent increase."

"And watch it keep climbing boys…" The Asari Spectre grinned mischievously.

"… How long are we going to sit with this frozen golden egg?" Vido, the Blue Sun co-founder growled. "The longer we hold it-"

"As long as need be human," Tela's Spectre resolve was as strong as a rock, the biotic biting her lip in voyeuristic lust, the _playing _Asaris motioning over for her to join the fray. "… The fools will pay what I tell them to pay. Got it?"

"We're a target with this Spartan on board, you know that." Santiago sighed, more of the pessimist. "How many times has this package switched hands via death already?"

"Few have found _Haven_, and the ones that do die." Tela shrugged not concerned, attention still on her grinding Asari dancers. "The A.I. will take care of any strays and your gangs and my Asari commandos are stationed here. Stop being a coward."

"I'm just saying… what about the alive Spartan?"

"Hah, how many have seen him?" Tela shrugged off the thought. "Besides if he ever shows his face…"

_Click._

"Then you'll what?" A filtered voice came on cue, making the three's glares explode exponentially. The shadow of a phantom crept over them. The trio growled, more in disbelief than in anger. A gray live version of what they had hidden standing right in their stupid stares.

_Noble Six…_

_** ~ Cerberus Database Update ~ **_

_~ Subject Seven ~ _

_Name: Noble Six_

_Other Alias: Spartan B312, Lone Wolf_

_Known Allies: Former Members of Shepard's Squad. _

_Cerberus Status: Leader of Anti-Reaper Strike Team_

_( ) (  
_

"Bullshit! Not him!" Vido pulled out his weapon shakily. "Why didn't I just keep my mouth shut?"

"What do we do Spectre?" The Krogan snarled, his shotgun right at Six's noggin.

The Spectre replied to her partner's panic by giggling to herself with the confidence of a true killer. In the back of Tela's mind she knew at some point he would come, a Spectre always prepared for the worst. The living non-frozen version had to show up sometime and Noble Six had finally found them. Her laughs slowly coerce her two partners to pull up their confidence pants hesitantly, all three glowering the cybernetic warrior.

"Finally I get to meet the infamous Noble Six in person." Tela sat back with no sense of urgency like her comrades. "Sorry if I'm as giddy as a school girl. It's been a wish of mine."

"I hope I'm all I'm cracked up to be." Six looked around sardonically, taking a place at their table without permission. "Nice place you guys have here. Haven right?"

Wrang and Vido were speechless to a Spartan who clearly was getting comfortable in his new world. Unlike most Spartans, Noble Six was a tech fiend and his progression showed. The MJOLNIR armor couldn't really be called Mark V anymore. It looked more menacing, edged out, glowing with red LED energy in various places, the highest grade omni-tool installed onto his wrist, blasters and grenades strapped to him that even Cerberus hesitated to give out to their top agents.

Six had been tweaking the Spartan armor and weaponry for a year now in this new galaxy. He'd embraced the tech (Reaper mods included), making him as dangerous as ever, birthing a glowing red armor that many have found impenetrable. With a blade the roman numerical markings across his armor gleamed at the criminals. I, II, III, IV, V.

_The fallen numbers of Noble Squad._

His deathly presence flowed out like a wave, silencing the once rowdy mob. The entire party's decibels head to null, every single dark soul's heart almost frozen in tension. They knew the stories. They've seen the bits of images of this Spartan. They've been debriefed. The legend of Noble Six was growing quickly. The mercenaries and evil doers of this universe saw him as some sort of Angel of Death. Fear was not common. That's a feeling they felt very few times in their despicable lives.

To them this wasn't fear.

It was horror.

"… I figured my reputation has caught up to me." Noble Six hid any kind of read with his lifeless helmet. The music stops, a pin drop could be heard as everything seemed to be running in slow motion. "I'm assuming you know what I'm here for."

Only one of the bad ones seemed to have any composure.

"Hah, you're trying to scare us?" Tela's tone darkened. "I think you should be worried about yourself Spartan." She snapped her fingers, instantly all the tentative Vorcha, Eclipse mercenaries, and Blue Sun troopers drawing their weapons. "I don't care who you are. Don't fuck with a Spectre…"

"A Spectre?" Six's confidence oozed, slowly standing making a few flinch. "You and I both know you're anything but."

"No one fire a shot!" Tela screamed out to the entire room killing any jumpy mercenaries, the Spectre's glare burning into Spartan. "I want to savor this moment. The moment where the _great_ Noble Six bows to me!" she hissed, the thought of having the big bad Spartan in a trap making her cringe in excitement.

"I came here for a friend."

She pulled her rifle on him, biotics seeping through her Vindicator armor, "We know why you're here! Are you dense? There's no way you're walking out of here with our prize. We have our entire crews here including Mechs that'll double the size of my little army here."

Six like a viper was still and calm, making the entire sea of mercenaries beneath on edge. "Look just to make sure there's no screw up here and I'm not wasting your time," He leaned over the railing, looking down to the crowd. "I'm looking for a dude that is about this high," he brought his hand up a few inches taller than him, "dressed in green, kinda looks like me? … Probably still in his little freezer box?"

There was no response. Noble Six stared out to a thousand beady glowering eyes, silence replied to him like he expected. He shrugs mockingly, leaping over the barricade, smashing into the ground thirty feet below, making a few mercenaries scramble in a back pedal, not even one blast being fired. It was apparent now to Six. They knew whoever fired the first shot was going to be the first one lying in their own pool of blood.

"How about you little dude? You know anything?" Six pointed accusingly at a Vorcha getting no reply. He turns to a Blue Sun color adorned Batarian. "How about you sunshine?" the same silence occurs and he looks at an Asari commando, pausing for a bit. "How about you purple?"

The commando gulped with rifle in hand, staring at the cyborg with a bit of nervousness.

"Okay maybe… I can just get a number afterwards…"

Six strolled around in charismatic ignorance, literally cutting any swagger this group had, even though they outnumbered him hundreds to one. Tela was appalled as the Blue Suns, her Asari commandos, and the Blood Pack were being treated like a bunch of helpless fools by one soldier. For this traitorous Spectre this was unforgivable. They were being embarrassed by an unreasonable fear.

"Enough!" Tela's eyes let out a pulse. "You're a fucking idiot if you think you can waltz in here and think you can scare the hell out of us."

"I'm scaring you?" Noble Six jabbed at her. "You guys are afraid of us boogie men?"

"You Spartans are nothing but manufactured hype." The Asari laughed at him. "A bunch of Alliance marketing bullshit, that's making me richer by the minute. You try anything in here and you'll be dead no matter how many of us you kill."

Suddenly she motions with her hands again, mechs in clusters stomping in like a stampede of metal with blasters at their disposable, and unlike the organic crowd were unable to show any type of fear. Noble Six was clustered in the strongest fortress with the worse crowd anyone could ask for surrounding him. Even for a Spartan, these odds were going to result in his death. With that revelation, of course, his calmness was unchanged.

"I'm guessing you're not going to give me what I came here for." Six pointed out.

"Bow down to me Spartan." Tela leaned over the railing, glaring down at him. "Bow down to me and we'll make your death nice and fast."

"Looks like we're going to have to do this the hard way," Noble Six stared her down as still as a rock, every merc and commando in the complex's heart beating faster than a Mass Relay jump waiting for the bodies to drop.

The first blaster round was waiting to be fired, only to exhale deeply.

"Oh wait, forgetful me." Noble Six chuckled, "I almost forgot... before we get things started." he turned to a computer monitor, "My friend has something to tell you all."

Like a flash storm, suddenly every holographic display in the base began to flicker, the lights dimming out. The entire base seemed to come alive, each computer terminal short circuiting as if a virus had run the system for a muck. The on edge mercenary crowd begins a bit of hysteria; the mechs that stomped in suddenly beginning short-circuited, being shut down one by one.

Wrang gasped as did his Vorcha. "What the Hell is going on Spectre?"

"I… don't want to know." The Asari growled, scowling as she stared at Six, her Asari blood boiling over. The next image made every one stare once again in silence, a brilliant azur glow coming from every screen.

"What in blazes is that?" Vido looked at his monitor.

"_You should've listened to Noble Six you goons." _A female voice chimed through the entire base, the blue image of beauty fading into their minds. _"But you will listen to me."_

() (

_~ Subject Ten ~ _

_Name: Cortana_

_Cerberus Status: Official Ground A.I. for Anti Reaper Strike Force_

_- The most Advanced A.I. Construct ever found._

_- Seemingly can emote real human emotions. Thinks like a human. Behaves like a human._

_- Capacity and abilities seem limitless._

_- An expert hacker and targeting A.I._

_- Really obsessed with a certain Spartan…_

_() (  
_

"_Where's my Chief?"_

"God damn it! What hell is going on?" Tela turned to her top commando, grabbing her neck. "Re sync the A.I. what is this some kind of joke?"

Her Commando hesitated. "I… don't know! It's like the entire core has been corrupted! We've lost control!"

Tela turned back in fury at Noble Six only to see that someone else was standing at their V.I.P. table, a gun pointed right at her head shoving her back violently. Six was beneath the whole tussle, snugly smirking, looking around as the numbers were totally even now. "Oh, I forgot to mention again that my other buddy that came with me," he shrugged. "I think you two know each other pretty well."

Indeed she did. Any Spectre would know this face. That cold unrelenting face that had killed so many in the past few months. He was the best among them. Their once pride and icon of the power of their kind.

"Saren?" Tela gasped as her bones chilled at the sight, the re-born Turian stared at her with glowing eyes, remnants of Reaper upgrades still within him. "I thought you were-"

"Dead?" Saren's smile began to overtake his scarred face, pushing the Asari to the corner of the railing's edge at blaster point. "I'm sorry to disappoint you."

_( ) (_

_~ Subject Nine ~ _

_Name: Saren Arterius_

_Cerberus Status: Second Member of Anti Reaper Strike Force, First and only non-Human Cerberus member.  
_

_- Longest Serving Turian in Spectre History_

_- The Most Dangerous and Well Respected warrior in the Spectre Ranks_

_- Excellent soldier, exceedingly efficient with all firearms_

_- Biotics have been enhanced by Sovereign's implants._

_- Obsessed with redeeming himself, distancing himself with his history with the Reaper Sovereign._

_() (_

"Took you long enough with that playful banter Spartan." Saren spat at his leader.

"... All in the fun Turian." He shot back.

Enemies no more, the icon of Cerberus was etched onto Saren's armor, just like Noble Six below. Cortana giggles from behind her terminal, sitting and waiting for the fireworks from her two boys here to get her hero back. The mercenaries began to sense their end was coming soon, each of them preparing for their last battle. The three leaders above were all rendered speechless, Six holding all the cards to their lives. He knew they weren't going down without a fight. The frozen Spartan was too valuable to give up. His pity for them was his one last chance.

"Alright now let's try this again one more time shall we?" Noble Six grabbed his assault rifle, pointing it at the crowd. "… Where's Master Chief?"

_() (_

_~ Updating Member Profiles ~  
_

_~ Subject Eleven ~_

_Alias: Master Chief_

_Cerberus Status: N/A_

_- Information... currently uploading _

_() (_

* * *

**A/N: **Most stories have Chief coming in smoothly Shepard discovering the Dawn... the next one is a little more complicated than that. :) The sequel will be called Resurrection and will be Master Chief centric/loosely Following the Mass Effect 2 story, so keep an eye out by the end of the week. I am writing it so that people can pick it up w/o reading this fic... which is a staple in the Mass effect games so far.

On as side note, Saren as a Cerberus teammate... rawks. I wish Bioware let that happen.

This story is offically done! Yay! *whistles!*

It feels like a big preface doesn't it? Because things get really fun in the next one I think. And yes Rachel is a cameo... although whether or not she is or not really doesn't make a difference storywise. This fic was dedicated to an old friend of mine and that was my present. The next story will be cameo ridden too... so for haters of that I apologize!

Thanks to the people that review and favorite the story. You guys make it all even worth it that much more. Until later Halo ME nuts...

Laters!

~ JB


End file.
